Lord of the Abyss
by Puppetmaster24
Summary: A Dark Eldar warship has been transported to the Star Trek galaxy. How will this new evil affect the galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new crossover fanfiction. This time featuring Warhammer 40,000 (for which I am a massive fanboy) and Star Trek (for which I am a bit of a fanboy). This will Feature the race Dark Eldar, Speaking of which the winner of my little contest is (drum roll ****please) … ****Albericus. Congratulations you now have a Dark Eldar named after you. And congrats to anyone else who got it right but were to late. Better luck next time.**

**And now on to the important stuff. This story is going to be a bit of a slow burner (he says) and is rated M for bloody violence and sexual references****.**

**This will not be as much of a stomp fic as my last one was, but it will end up with a lot of people dying very painful bloody deaths (as Dark Eldar are want to do to people).**

**Dark Eldar aficionados will notice I have taken some liberties with the fluff regarding Dark Eldar ships and some of their technology in particular how it works at the finite level.**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever owned or claimed ownership of Warhammer 40,000 or Star Trek. Such intellectual properties belong to Games Workshop and CBS/Paramount respectively.**

**Now enough rambling and on with the show/fic. Ladies and gentlemen. I, Puppetmaster24 present...**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 1: Juxtaposition**

**Thought for the day:**___"If you can keep your head when all about you are losing theirs, You'll be a man my son."_

Rudyard Kipling - If

Somewhere in the Webway

Archon Shaitan sat in his command chair on the bridge of the starship "Blade of Khaine" and pondered the raid. It had been a success as far as he was concerned. His ship had taken no damage, not a single member of his crew had died And he supposed it was good that only a few wyches had died but they were not his problem. They were "her" problem and as such he didn't care. He cared if she had come back or not as she was paying the bills But not about her wyches. And with the loot she had managed to grab he would be set for a long time, even if if he was only getting 35% of the money.

Shaitan would probably never figure out the Mon-keigh pirates had gotten hold of such rare items like grey knight sacramental wine, Spyrer suits and perhaps most interestingly a set of Jokaero digital weapons. Most of it would be sold to the slave markets, and the rest would be given as gifts to curry favour with the kabal's.

Shaitan was broken from his revelry by his viceroy climbing the stairs of his podium to his command chair

"Lord. The navigator's assistant has picked up some rather disturbing fluctuations in the webway..."

He never finished his sentence. Because at that moment the edge of the webway broke and the ship was rocked by a huge bolt of warp energy that knocked the entire crew into unconsciousness.

Deep space nine

Jadzia Dax was confused. She had been monitoring a small subspace anomaly when the readings had gone of the charts, Now there was an "object" where the anomaly used to be. And the readings that were a mix of odd and incredible. She downloaded the readings to a padd and walked into Sisko's office.

"Commander I think you should see this."

"I'm a little bit busy at the moment maybe..."

"No, You really need to look at this."

Sisko sighed in resignation and took the padd from his science officer. He took one look at the data in front of him.

"This is incredible."

"Yes."

"This is impossible."

"Yes."

"I will have to inform star fleet command."

"Of course captain."

Dax left Sisko's office with a smile on her face. And she didn't know why.

Sisko tapped away at his computer exchanging messages with the admiral. Then, Receiving his final message containing his orders he stands up and walks out of his office.

"Thank you for the data Dax. I have sent it off to Starfleet and they are sending the Enterprise to provide a more in depth analysis of the anomaly."

O-Brien was confused "Why can't we just take a runabout and look ourselves?"

Dax butted in "Because some of the scans show it over the Cardassian border."

Kira was still confused "But it's not that much of a powder keg is it?"

"But it could be. The admiral is just playing it safe."  
"fair enough."

Enterprise

Picard sat down on in his arm chair and picked up the holocopy of his latest read when the all to familiar beep of the ship's internal communications network chimed it's summons.

"Yes."

Riker's voice filled the room "Captain we have just received a communication from admiral Paris."

"Very well number one. Have it sent to my quarters."

"Yes sir. Riker out."

Riker's voice cut off. And the screen on Picard's wall flashed into life to show an ageing man sitting at a desk reading from a padd. He looked up.

"Ah Picard, It's good to see you again."

"Hello admiral. To what do I owe the pleasure."

"You remember the Bajoran space station Deep Space Nine."

"Yes of course."

"Well they picked up a rather curious anomaly."

"Subspace?"

"No. Well it was to begin with then it ''moved'' to real space and no it's bobbing about on the Cardassian border."

"Bobbing about?"

"Well they couldn't get a proper fix on it, I'm sending their finding through their data now."

"Very good. But why are you sending the Enterprise. Why not get deep space nine to look into it."

"Well one scan shows it fully inside Cardassian space and we don't want it to look like we are antagonising them by sending what is officially Bajoran personnel and equipment."

"Yes but why send us specifically."

"Well Picard I could say it's because of your years of experience with such delicate political situations but actually it's because your the closest."

Picard laughed "I see sir. Picard out."

The admiral nodded and the screen went blank. Picard sighed and tapped his communicator.

"Riker."

"Yes sir."

"Meeting in the conference room in half an hour."

"Yes sir. Riker out."

"Computer. Have the data from admiral Paris sent to my terminal."

Picard slowly raised himself up and walked over the replicator.

"Tea. Earl grey, hot."

The familiar cup and saucer appeared in the alcove. Picard took it in one hand and sat down at his desk. Tapping at the keys on his terminal he brought up the data on the anomaly.

The tea almost fell from his hand.

Half an hour later Picard walked into the conference room and sat down at the head of the table.

"Well. I'll dispel the mystery surrounding our new assignment." Picard paused to grab his senior crews full attention. "Three hours ago the Federation, Bajoran space station known as deep space nine picked up a subspace anomaly that they monitored for about 5 minutes." He looked around to the looks of mild confusion and continued "Then an object, for lack of a better term ''fell'' into real space." He paused for a third time to see looks of utter bafflement on the faces of his staff.

Geordie politely interrupted "What about a warp signature."

"There was none. I think you should all see this." Picard passed around a padd to each of the officers present and watched as each face became a mask of shock (all except data).

Deanna spoke first "This can't be correct."

"Unfortunately we have no way to verify the data. So until proven otherwise (Which may never happen) This object dropped out of subspace with enough energy to move the moon to the delta quadrant and back again eighteen-hundred times." everyone (apart from data) had a look of shock on their faces.

"But we are going to investigate the object that appeared. And all we know about that could fill less than a single sentence."

Worf asked the question "What do we know?"

"It fell out of subspace. The rest is conjecture, We can't even pin point it's location. It was scanned six times and we have six different potential locations. Some of them show it to be over the Cardassian border. Which is why we have been sent. No doubt the Cardassians are going to be suspicious about it. Particularly the energy spike."

Dr Crusher asked the inevitable "How do we know it's not Cardassian ourselves."

Picard sighed and looked down the table at his officers "We don't."

He looked around at the worried faces of the people who had become close friends and saw the worry he felt but couldn't show. But he knew the best way to keep them from worrying, To keep them busy.

"We will be arriving in three hours. I want you all ready for the worst." The last word sent shivers down spines.

"Dismissed."

Blade of Khaine

Shaitan woke up to the sound of his viceroy shouting at him, trying to wake him up.

"I'M FINE STOP SLAPPING ME!"

Shaitan got up and sat in his throne. He rubbed his temples, he had a splitting head ache.

"My lord I can call for someone medically trained."

"I said I'm fine. How is my ship."

"Most systems went offline when it happened including gravity, Long and short range scanners, weapons systems and life support."

Shaitan stopped "Life support?"

"We got that back online about five minutes ago." Shaitan started walking again.

"What about the shadow field?"

"Limited capability. We should be ok from long range fire but not much else."

"Mimic engine?"

"Should work fine but given we have no idea where we are its more risky to use it than not."

"Were not in the webway?"

"No. We fell into real space somehow. We haven't quite worked it out yet. Before the scanners went out they were clearly malfunctioning."

"What makes you think so?"

"Just about the last thing they read is four space marines falling through the warp."

"Fair enough they were fried. What about propulsion."

"We think that the plasma thrusters will work but we can't check. The engines need some serious attention to get back to full capacity."

"Any of the crew die."

"No, Not even serious injuries. A few cuts and bruises nothing you can't walk off."

"Is ''she'' annoyed."

"Don't know. The first crewman woke up only an hour ago. And before you ask I checked the manifest with the computer, nothing was taken."

"Good."

They were broken from their conversation by the arrival of a female scourge wearing rune covered armour. She was playing with the end of her single long purple braid. She spoke with a lyrical but condescending voice.

"Well captain. You have messed up this time." Shaitan wanted to rip out her tongue and make her eat it.

"Hello Zephyr. I suppose you are here to complain on behalf of your sister."

She fluttered her Eyes "Oh, However did you guess."

"You tell that harpy if she isn't happy she can tell me herself."

"I presume you want me to dress it up a bit so she doesn't cut your throat."

"She wouldn't make it off the ship and she knows-"

He was interrupted by his viceroy "Sir the scanners are online and you may want to know what's out there.

Enterprise

Captain Picard walked out of his ready room onto the bridge. The screen showed a map of the area they were in. Picard sat down in his chair As Riker spoke to him.

"It's on our side of the border. Just."

"Very good. On screen."

Their was an intake of breath. Mostly out of awe but also out of fear. Whatever it was, it was huge. It must have been over five kilometres long and a kilometre tall at it's widest point. This was not taking into account the huge blade like structures at what they presumed was the back of the ship.

"Data what can we tell from scans of the object."

"very little sir. It seems to have some kind of shield against scanning."

"Like a cloaking device?" Asked Riker.

"Not exactly. Instead of just hiding itself the shielding is somehow able to convince the scanner to scan the area of space Just above the object. The only reason we are able to notice the affects is because we can actually see it."

Picard contemplated for a moment "Maybe we should do this the old fashioned way. Computer zoom in upon the object."

The screen changed to a much closer image of the front portion of the ship.

"Data try and find the bridge of the ship and zoom in."

"Yes sir." Data began to slowly move the image up the ship looking for an area that could be the bridge of the ship.

Worf interrupted the captain's pondering "Captain a Cardassian ship has just come out of warp. We are being hailed."

"Open a channel, On screen."

A fierce looking Cardassian captain flashed onto the screen.

"Captain Picard. We should have known you would have a hand in this."

"I am afraid we have no idea what you mean, a captain..?"

"Gul Danar of the warship Aldara. And this is obviously a new class federation warship. And don't try to deny it. Your testing has obviously gone wrong."

"Gul Danar I can assure you know about as much about this ship as you do. Perhaps we can delve it's secrets together."

"I shall be staying Picard but be warned we will not leave until I am convinced."

With that Gul Danar cut the transmission and Riker cut in with another of his observations.

"Pleasant fellow."

Blade of Khaine

Shaitan was silent as his viceroy gave orders and tried to get the ship running smoothly again. All Shaitan was concerned about was the news that two small ships of unknown origin and design were outside and were so far failing to scan his ship. Then something happened to his thought process. He didn't know why he felt it would be a good thing to do, Perhaps Khaine himself was guiding his hand he would never know.

"Albericus."

"Yes my lord."

"Open communications with the closest ship."

"Sir, I have been your friend and servant for over a hundred years and in that time I have never questioned your judgement but..."

"Just do it."

Albericus knew better than tempt the blade of an archon.

Enterprise

Captain Picard was deep in discussion with his first mate when he was interrupted by Worf.

"Captain we are being hailed by the object."

Picard looked at the huge ship in front of him clearly from a new and powerful race and he realise that he was making history again.

"On screen."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to review.**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 2: Stranger in a Strange Land**

**Thought for the day:**_**Dr Floyd:**__ "Don't suppose you have any idea what the damn thing is, huh?"_

_**Dr. Rolf Halvorsen:**__ "Wish to hell we did."_

2001 A Space Odyssey

Enterprise

"On screen."

The screen flashed to display a tall fierce looking man wearing a body hugging segmented armour the colour of bone along with a purple cloak that stretched down his back. Also around his waist was a belt made of some type of green leather as well as a long rapier with a stylised hilt made to look like a grimacing face that Picard was not convinced was for show or ceremony. The man in question looked like a bit like a Vulcan but with much paler skin, a sharper nose, thinner shorter eyebrows and long ebony hair tied back. Not a hair out of place.

"I am captain Jean Luc Picard of the federation starship Enterprise." Picard waited for a reply.

The man answered with a voice that seemed as light as wine but with a strange depth to it "I am Archon Shaitan of the ship Blade Of Khaine."

"Might I ask you why you are in federation space."

"I don't know. We had an accident and now we are stranded a long way from home."

"Perhaps we can help you in that respect. We are an advanced race just like you..." Picard was cut of by the man's laughter which could only be described as evil.

"I am afraid as advanced as you may think you are I have scanned your ship and our technology would be beyond you."

"But Perhaps we can help you find out where you are." Picard offered.

Shaitan seemed to ponder "Perhaps you can help me. But I pay for my help captain. I will give you some of the technology I have available to give you and in return you could give me star charts of the area I find myself in how does that sound. Perhaps we could meet in person aboard your ship."

"I will make the arrangements. We are ready to beam you aboard now if you like." Picard was about to give the orders when Shaitan stopped him.

"No that is fine I will gather some of my important personnel and come aboard via shuttle. If that is all the same to you."

"That won't be a problem. See you soon I suppose."

Archon Shaitan disappeared from the screen. Picard thought for a moment before giving orders.

"Counsellor Troi could you see to the preparations for our guests, And inform Dr Crusher and Lieutenant La Forge that I wish to meet them before they arrive."

"Yes captain, Immediately." As she left Picard asked "No1, Lieutenant Worf please join me in my ready room." Both nodded in acknowledgement and followed Picard into his office.

Picard sat down and waited for the officers to sit as well.

"I suppose you know why I have called you both in here?"

Worf answered first "You suspect a security risk."

"It is only a slight suspicion but I am taking no risks, Mr Worf I want security teams posted at engineering and the bridge as well as other locations of importance. When our guests are aboard they are to be monitored at all times and escorted when leaving designated areas."

"I will make the arrangements at once sir." Worf got up and left.

"William I could tell you had something to say."

"I just think we should be exercising more caution, That sword didn't look like it was ceremonial."

"I understand what you mean but this race is highly advanced so I would think they were long past the point of using swords."

Blade of Khaine

Shaitan was walking to the Hanger with his viceroy and much to his chagrin Zephyr.

"Are you actually going to give them ELDAR technology." She asks in a shocked voice.

"NO! I'm going to give them a servo skull."

"Is that what you asked for on the com?" She continued.

"Yes."

"I still don't understand why we are doing this."

"Because it is sometimes advantageous to appear weak to the right people. And we still don't where we are, Because we aren't anywhere on our maps."

"Fair enough I suppose."

"Have you asked your sister if she is coming or not."

"I asked and she said no."

Shaitan sighed with annoyance.

"Why did you even want her."

"Because humans are easily distracted by a pretty face."

"So admit she is pretty."

"Ahh, Are you jealous of your sister?"

"Not on your life."

they were distracted by Albericus "We are at the hanger."

Shaitan didn't say a word as he walked over to two men one holding a servo skull, the other holding a large wooden box the colour of red wine the top of which was engraved with the word Jokaero.

Albericus asked first "Digital weapons?"

"I'll be surprised if they don't ask us to give up any weapons. I will be equally surprised if they are able to tell that these are weapons." Shaitan answered. He passed a ring to Albericus and then to Zephyr. She gave him a confused look.

"Why?" She pointed to the ring.

"Because if your sister won't come you might as well. Clothes for three days and almost any eventuality have been packed so you needn't worry about having clothes to wear." Shaitan gave a slasher smile.

She new she was not getting out of this situation "I really hate you sometimes."

"I know."

"So I suppose I am going as your security officer or something similar."

"As my personnel bodyguard actually." Shaitan picked up the servo skull and inspected it, nodding his approval he stepped onto the ramp and into the small shuttle they were using as transport. Normally used for important troop movement or dignitary's, the craft was perfect for this assignment.

"Viceroy if you would." Shaitan pointed to the controls as he sat down in one of the many free seats. Albericus sat in the pilot's chair with a smile. He loved to fly even small spacecraft. Zephyr sat opposite Shaitan "Aren't we taking any of the trueborn?"

"We need them here for repairs. The ship is still in a bad way."

"How bad."

"She won't need dry dock but it's not gonna be an easy fix by anyone's standards."

Enterprise

Picard Stood in hanger bay flanked by Counsellor Troi and William Riker. He looked at the rows of men and women who made up a small portion of his crew and he almost envied them and their comparative lack of responsibility. He smiled and looked at the rest of his senior staff who were gathered next to him and realised not for the first time how easy they made things for him.

He looked at the hanger doors just as they opened to reveal a medium sized shuttle of sorts clearly designed to be aerodynamic and fast. It hovered through the forcefield that protected them from the harsh vacuum of space when Picard noticed a low throbbing noise emanating from the bottom of the craft. Picard turned to his chief engineer "Geordie, What do you make of that?"

Geordie opened up his tricorder pressed a button and waited for it to complete it's scan. "It appears to be generating some kind of repulsion field below it that allows it to float like that."

"Could it be dangerous? Could it crush someone?"

"I don't think so captain. That doesn't appear to be the way it works."

Picard looked back to see that the craft was landing almost soundlessly upon the hanger floor. It stopped just a few inches off the ground and was now completely silent. It had also turned around so that the ramp was facing Picard and his officers. It opened soundlessly and gracefully to reveal Shaitan.

He stepped onto the ramp and now Picard realised just how tall he really was. Next out was another tall male alien dressed in a similar suit of armour to Shaitan only without cloak and sword. He lacked the long hair of his captain but it did not detract from his appearance.

Shaitan's thin smile disappeared, He turned around and glared at someone still in the craft. Picard heard a hard but clearly female voice "Fine." It said.

Picard had to stop his Jaw dropping as the next occupant stepped onto the ramp. She had wings. Large bat like wings that she stretched out as she walked off the ramp to line up with the other two. Her armour was also different from the other two's as well, It had the same segmented structure and bone colour but was covered in gleaming red runes. Her face also had a different quality to it, It's features were sharper and more avian. It was apt Picard thought but rather odd, as was the whole thing really.

Shaitan walked up to Picard and thrust forward an armoured hand "Captain Picard. Pleased to meet you."

Picard put his hand out as well and felt his hand held by a vice like grip that for a moment felt like it would break his fingers "Archon Shaitan it is a pleasure." Shaitan relented his grip and took a step back.

"Picard let me introduce my Viceroy Albericus." Albericus nodded his head in salute and Picard gave a curt bow.

"And my personal bodyguard Zephyr." She gave a small wave and a fake smile as Picard bowed again.

Picard Moved to one side as Riker moved forward with an almost rehearsed precision. "This is my first officer William T. Riker." Riker nodded and moved to the side as Counsellor Troi stepped forward, "This is the ships counsellor Deanna Troi. Chief engineer Lieutenant Geordie La Forge. This is Chief tactical officer and chief of security Worf son of Mogh. Chief medical officer Doctor Beverly Crusher. And last but not least this is Lieutenant Commander Data." They moved forward and bowed as they were introduced.

"I presume these are your senior crew members Picard."

"Yes, they shall be joining us for dinner I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, so long as my two comrades are set places as well."

"Of course. But please you must be shown to your quarters. We have prepared rooms for you allow Lt. Worf to accompany you."

"Of course. But if I could just borrow some men to help me move my belongings."

Picard waved his hand in consent and nodded at Riker who ordered some ensigns to help the Archon. Shaitan pointed into the gloom and Picard watched as two young ensigns came out carrying a large flattop chest made of a bone coloured material.

Worf Led Shaitan and his entourage away and out of the hanger as Picard turned to Riker and gave a small nod.

Riker turned to the ensigns "Dismissed!"

Worf took Shaitan and his two officers to the closets group of free rooms and turned around to face the imposing visitor.

"We did not know how many people you were bringing so we made up a large number of rooms."

Shaitan gave a shin smile "If you have a room with enough beds for all three of us that would be fine."

Worf saw Zephyr roll her eyes and stifled a smirk. He nodded to the men carrying their case and they walked into the nearest room the doors opening with their characteristic swoosh. Shaitan followed them in followed by Albericus and then Zephyr.

"I trust the room is to your liking?" asked Worf.

"Yes it's very good thank you." Almost as soon as the words left Shaitan's mouth the two ensigns placed down the Chest with two groans of relief.

"You will be summoned and escorted to dinner in an hours time. Until then you have leave to explore the ship excepting restricted areas. But if you do so I must ask you to leave your sword behind."

"Of course. No problem. We will see you at dinner."

Worf gave a curt nod and let the two ensigns leave the room before departing.

Half an hour later Worf entered the conference room to see he was the last one to arrive. This annoyed him somewhat but he did not let it show. He sat down in his usual seat and turned to captain Picard who began the meeting.

"Now we are all here I think we can finally discuss our guests. Mr La Forge."

Geordie stood up and walked over to the screen behind Picard. He brought up an image of the craft the aliens had landed in.

"Based on this shuttle alone I can tell you we are dealing with an advanced race of very intelligent beings."

Dr crusher took advantage of the pause "Just how advanced are we talking."

"from what I was able to get from the basic scans they make the Borg look like cavemen."

The statement shocked everyone in the room. Geordie looked at Data "It may be more advanced than you Data. I can't tell yet."

" What else can you tell us." asked Data.

"Well I don't know how their ''anti-gravity'' technology works and I probably never will it's so advanced. But I am even more fascinated by it's power source. It's a plasma drive not an antimatter reactor. And it's putting out enough power to keep the Enterprise going on life support for, I don't know how long."

Picard leaned forward his face a mask of disbelief "Are you sure?"

"I can't be sure of anything sir not without tearing it apart and giving it a proper going over. But sir you have to see the big picture. If an engine that powerful is in the shuttle, What's powering the ship it came from." The thought terrified everyone around the table.

Picard collected himself and continued "Thank you Geordie." Geordie nodded and returned to his seat "Dr Crusher I believe you wanted to talk for a moment."

"Thank you Jean Luc." Dr Crusher stood up and brought up a basic anatomical drawing of what was evidently their guests. "They were gracious enough to allow me to perform a brief scan with a medical tricorder and from what it told me I can reveal that they have a higher muscle and bone density than humans as well as having muscles almost everywhere on their body as well as having a sort of secondary ribcage inside their chest cavity. They also have a much higher Cerebral matter density than even Vulcans that coupled with the larger size probably explains their technology. But what is most fascinating is this structure in the brain." The image zoomed into the head of the image showing ever increasing levels of detail as it went. Then it stopped.

Counsellor Troi spoke for the first time in the meeting "I think I recognise that?"

Dr Crusher continued "You should, it bears remarkable similarity to the organ that gives Betazoids their telepathic capabilities, But this one is different. It's infinitely more complex and developed."

Riker Interrupted "Their telepathic?"

"No. That what's really bizarre about it. I detected absolutely zero activity in that part of their brain, not a single synapse fired while I was scanning them. In fact this organ is even showing the classic signs of atrophy." Dr Crusher stopped for any questions but none came. They were still trying to wrap their heads around the impossibility of it all.

But Picard was able to pluck a question from the roiling sea of thoughts in his mind "What about the woman with wings?"

"I am glad you asked, I was getting to her. She is not a separate species as you may think." Dr Crusher looked around at confused faces before continuing "She appears to have undergone a massive amount of reconstruction and constructive surgery. You may want to brace yourselves. She has had her face modified to be more aerodynamic, Her fingernails have been modified to resemble talons..." Dr crusher paused for a moment "...Her bones have been virtually hollowed out by drill..." Everyone (Except data) winced "...and finally those wings were grown to match her DNA and were grafted onto her shoulders. And you may have noticed those chemical dispensers on her back, Well they are attached and are full of a type of super condensed adrenaline which increases the muscle capacity of her shoulder muscles making them incredibly strong despite their size."

Counsellor Troi asked the first question "Why did she have it all done."

"With all these modifications she is capable of sustained flight though it does wear her out somewhat"

"Thank you Dr Crusher." Picard motioned for her so sit down. "Well I don't see why we can't discuss this and many other things at dinner which should be relatively soon. Dismissed."

Warship Aldara

Gul Danar was angry. They were planning something on the Federation side of the border, He could smell it. But he was stuck and he had no options left. He would have to return to Cardassia and deliver his report as much as it would dis-please his superiors.

"Set a course for Cardassia."

"Yes sir."

"The Federation are up to something, I can feel it in my waters."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to review.**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 3: She Tartarus**

**Thought for the day:** "_Burning dinner is not incompetence but war."_

Marge Piercy

Enterprise

Shaitan was sitting on the sofa in the quarters provided by captain Picard. He was trying to get comfortable.

"Wherever humans may be and however they may travel they never fail to create a really stiff cushion."

"The beds aren't much better. Not very good for the wings at all."

"Well you knew the risks when you had them done."

Albericus butted in "My lord if you could please explain why we are here."

"We're getting maps viceroy."

"In a very unusual manner."

"Well if you hadn't noticed we are in an unusual position. Neither of you have ever met Imperial Mon-keigh before. Or been on one of their ships. This is not STC, nor is it the usual architecture. Federation also implies a collection of planets. Something the Imperium of man is rather wise to crush at the earliest opportunity, which means were a long way from Imperial space." He paused to looks of bafflement. Sighing deeply he continued "Which means fresh plunder and pain. Not just for us. We bring this knowledge back to Commorragh and Vect will reward us." He gave a slasher smile as the penny dropped.

Zephyr leaned in close "I must say you are cleverer than you look."

"But for this to work they need to think we are an advanced but peaceful race who are lost and need star charts."

"Very good my lord. I shall get ready for dinner." Albericus opened up the chest and removed a large wooden box and walked into the en suite.

"Well Zephyr would you like me to help you dress."

"Drop dead."

Shaitan kept smiling as she left the room.

Picard stood around the table and inspected the place settings. He would be sat opposite Shaitan, Troi would be opposite his viceroy and Riker across from his bodyguard. The rest of the senior command would be in various places along the long table. He sat down and watched as the senior bridge staff arrived one by one.

"Now a called you here a little earlier to just remind you, that I don't need to remind you how important this meeting could turn out to be for not just the Federation but the whole Alpha quadrant." Their were smiles and nods of agreement all round. They stood to attention as the doors opened one last time to reveal Shaitan resplendent in long thin purple robes reminiscent of papal dress.

"are we early or late?"

"Neither you are very welcome."

Shaitan was followed by his viceroy who wore a simple two piece suit. But most eyes were on Zephyr who was wearing a long black gown with a preposterous neck line, That with her wings and smoky make up gave her an otherworldly almost ethereal beauty. It was capped off by her hair which consisted of a single very long braid that almost dragged along the floor.

Riker was quick to act the gentleman "Madam, allow me to show you to your seat." He took the hand that was presented to him and led her to the table.

"I apologise for my first officer Shaitan he must seem quite rude."

"No need to apologise it is a party after all."

Shaitan and Albericus found their designated seats as the rest of the party goers found there own.

"So Shaitan." asked Picard "What can you tell us about your race. Come to think of it we don't even know the name of your race."

"Do you mind if I have a little something to eat first."

"Of course where are my manners." Picard tapped the communicator on his breast and ordered the food brought in.

"Today we will be having beef Wellington followed by a plum pudding for dessert."

"Sounds tasty."

The food arrived in short order and the quests and the officers tucked in. The gentle melody of soft dinner conversation filled the room, putting most everyone at ease.

Then after everyone had finished the main course Picard spoke once again Shaitan.

"We have eaten. Now perhaps you could divulge some of your secrets."

"Yes I suppose it is time. We three belong to a race of people known to humans as Eldar, we call ourselves Eldarith. For over 400,000 years my people ruled the galaxy. Stars lived and died at our command, But that was before the fall. About which I have not the heart to tell you. Me and my ship were travelling back to Commorragh when we were caught in a freak incident in the webway. And inexplicably we fell into real space where you found us."

Picard was still confused and had many questions.

"Please tell us what is the webway and Commorragh."

"Commorragh is a city within the webway. And I won't tell you about the webway yet. A man has to keep valuable secrets secret."

"Of course I quite..." Picard was distracted by a muffled beeping noise.

Zephyr produced a thin black object from _Somewhere_. "Sorry about this." She got up and walked out of the room. As the doors closed those still seated could hear her hiss into the device "Yes! What?"

Shaitan's face became a scowl of suspicion. He was evidently vindicated when the doors opened again and a purple haired head popped through "Er... She wants to speak to you."

Shaitan's face became a mask of primal fury. He got up and stormed out of the room snatching the communication device from Zephyr. As the door closed the occupants of the room were treated to a snippet of conversation "Look here you bitch if you think you can just..." The doors closed.

Zephyr's face was mix of annoyance and shame. She looked around at the crew of the enterprise "Is there somewhere I can fly on this ship?" she poked a thump at her wings.

Riker answered first "There is actually. If the captain will excuse us I will show you."

Picard dismissed them with a wave of his hand and a mischievous smile. Zephyr smiled and followed Riker as he walked out the room.

The occupants heard another snippet of conversation "...We as a matter of fact I do think your mother is a hag but I don..."

Albericus looked around at the faces of the Enterprise officers and smiled to himself.

Worf was the first to break the uncomfortable silence "I have been meaning to ask you Albericus. Is Zephyr really Shaitan's bodyguard?"

Albericus gave a sly smile "What makes you say that?"

"She is insubordinate, and rather inattentive for a bodyguard."

"Well I suppose there's no point in hiding it. No she is not his bodyguard. He only says that to annoy her. They are in fact married."

Deanna and Picard exchanged a nervous glance.

Riker finished inputting the commands and the computer opened the door to the holosuite. it revealed the top of a seaside cliff. There was a single hang glider sat next to a pile of other equipment and warm clothing. The two of them walked in and Zephyr looked around a bit.

Riker was about to explain the holosuite to her when she spoke "Hard light holograms. How mundane. But it'll do." Riker was dumbstruck. No race had ever described a holosuite as mundane before.

Zephyr stretched her wings out to their full and Riker began to fully appreciate how big they really were. Her wingspan was over fifteenth foot at her widest point. Her wings flapped a few times to warm up her muscles.

"I can't wear this and fly." She pulled at her dress and it fell to the floor revealing her whole naked body. Riker nearly fainted. She flapped a few more times before jumping of the cliff. Riker ran to the edge of the cliff, looking over it he saw her gliding a few meters above the surface of the water.

He ran to the glider and hastily put on the thermal suit. He lifted the glider and ran of the edge. The hard light harness kicked just as Riker caught one of the artificial thermals. He looked down to try and see Zephyr. She wasn't there.

He heard the beat of wings. He looked up to see her silhouette projected against the canvas of his glider. He smiled and dived to the side, Catching another thermal he rose sharply. Looking again he saw she was still above him.

He heard her shouting over the noise of the wind and the sea "Your trying to get a better look at me first officer."

"Well can you blame me?"

She laughed "Tell you what Mr Riker. I will let you look if you can catch me." Riker heard her stop flapping and dive towards the water.

Riker grinned "Computer. Give my glider powered flight." A small chime sounded as Riker's glider grew two small thrusters on each tip of the wing. He dived as well and aimed toward her. Riker was amazed at at her speed. As he got closer she began to climb at speed. Riker corrected his path and aimed directly at her.

He could almost make out the details of her legs and back when she stopped and changed direction to behind her. Riker moved comparatively slowly as he banked around. He could see her in the distance flitting about above the waves of the ocean. He aimed his glider and gunned the throttle.

Quickly but silently he flew towards her. But not silently enough. When he was close enough she skimmed across the water's surface forcing him to bank quickly, A little to quickly for him. Riker lost control of glider and he smashed into the water. The Holographic nature of the water prevented him from getting truly wet but it was still very embarrassing.

He looked for Zephyr. she touching down on the edge of the cliff.

"Computer change program. Seven, Seven, Seven, Alpha D."

The surroundings changed to a French fine dining restaurant. Riker was wearing a black tuxedo, Zephyr was wearing a long red dress. She turned around with a sly mile on her face.

"I think that counts as cheating Riker."

Riker grinned. She turned around again and pointed at the zip on the dress.

"Could you unzip me, I'll never reach it."

Riker stood up awkwardly, Brushing her braid aside he slowly pulled the zip down. She brushed the shoulder straps off and the dress fell to the floor.

She turned around and locked eyes with him. He couldn't look away. It was only now he realised how beautiful her eyes were. They were a deep ocean magenta that spoke of a long lifetime of experiences both good and bad. He was lost in them, His brain a mush of thoughtlessness wonderment.

She turned away breaking eye contact. Riker's thoughts returned in a jumble. He looked at her with confusion. She was wearing her black dress again.

"Perhaps you could join me in my quarters later." He asked

"Maybe I will Mr Riker, Maybe I will."

She walked out of the door leaving Riker a hot, horny, Flustered mess.

Shaitan walked back into the room and it fell awkwardly silent.

"What did she want this time?" Asked Albericus.

"She was wondering why we didn't take her here."

"Didn't she refuse to come?"

"I mentioned that."

"And?"

"She said ''That is irrelevant you should have made me go.''"

"I take it that is when you called her ''a hag just like your mother'' again."

"Yes."

Albericus laughed quietly. Shaitan shot him a death glance and he stopped.

It was now that the pudding arrived.

"Picard. I was wondering if now would be a good time for you to show me the star charts you promised."

"I will, If you show me the technology you promised?"

Shaitan laughed "You drive a hard bargain captain. I like that." Shaitan grinned. Viceroy Albericus stood up and pulled a servo skull from his robes. Lucky it's gilded thought Shaitan, Otherwise this could get very uncomfortable.

Albericus placed it down on the table and sat himself down to dig into his pudding. Geordie picked it up and looked at it closely for a moment before quickly placing it down again.

"It's made of an actual skull!"

Damn he thought "Well. It was his last request."

"A human skull."

Double damn. "Well I bought it from a human."

Picard was still giving him a hard look. The captain opened his mouth to speak when Albericus calmly and without looking moved his hand over to the skull and flicked a switch somewhere on it's back. A small whirring was heard before the skull floated into the air. Picard was speechless. The skull floated towards him, A camera lens in it's eye glowed red giving it a forbidding demonic look.

"Identify." Said Albericus.

A small red laser scanned Picard and the skull spoke with a harsh artificial voice "HUMAN. MALE. 66 STANDARD TERRAN YEARS OLD. REPLACEMENT HEART. HEAVY USE OF CYBERNETICS..."

"Stop." Commanded Albericus.

Picard was amazed. Geordie's mouth hung open "Is that artificial intelligence?" He asked.

"Not in the traditional sense. It is intelligent but it is not self aware." Answered Albericus.

Geordie was not that impressed any more. "How does it float?"

"An anti-gravity engine."

Geordie went to grab it but it floated away. He went to grab it again moving a little faster. Pushing the switch he watched as the lens went black.

"Captain, Permission to leave and study this further."

"Granted." Geordie left the room at pace. "Well Shaitan you have given us something amazing so I will hold up my end of the bargain."

Picard stood up and tapped on a control panel for the screen at the end of the room. A complex map of galaxy flashed onto the screen and Shaitan looked at it intently. His face fell.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Here." Picard pointed to a small red triangle next to a large red potion of the map marked ''Cardassian Union''.

"May I speak with my viceroy alone please."

"Of course."

Picard and his crew left the room quietly. Just before left Shaitan asked him "If you could find my wife and ask her to join me in here that would be very useful."

Picard nodded and left the room.

Just as the door closed he spoke to Albericus "Map!"

The viceroy took out a thimble sized device and put it on the table. It projected a 3D map of their galaxy. Shaitan located earth and manipulated his map to superimpose the relevant section over the Enterprise map. The stars didn't match.

"Move the time line back till they match up." Albericus put his finger on a small gem on the side the device and the map changed suddenly.

"This is as close as I can get them."

"The eye of terrors gone." Shaitan was getting worried.

"I know. And what's more our position is well into where the Eldar Empire used to be."

Shaitan spoke with a quiet anger "We are in another dimension."

"You know my lord I think your taking this remarkably well."

Just as Albericus finished the sentence Shaitan started to scream in rage. Outside the room Picard and the officers present were very confused.

"Your going to have to tell _her_ about this."

"I know."

"And _him._"

Shaitan nodded with a worried look upon his face. The door opened and Zephyr walked in with a proud look upon her face. She sat down and looked at them both there concern was evident.

"What happened?"

"We are in another dimension."

She sat down with a blank expression "How can you be sure?"

Albericus answered her question "We can't. But it looks very likely."

"How can you tell?"

"This galaxy has no eye of terror. And we know we are not in a time before it was formed by the fall because otherwise we would have been picked up by an Eldar listening post by now."

"I see." She paused for a moment "FOR FUCK SAKE!" She paused again "Well how are we getting back?"

Shaitan spoke surprisingly calmly "I don't know. I don't even think this galaxy has a significant warp presence. I'll have to check that with Kopis."

"Will he even know?"

"He has methods of checking I'm sure."

"Are we going back tonight?"

"No. We need to cultivate allies. Finding a way back could take years, it could be impossible."

The other two nodded in unison. Both wore worried expressions.

Albericus had another worry "How are we going to get around. Without the webway we have no FTL travel. And the repairs aren't going to well, Most of the really complex systems are jury rigged at best."

Shaitan sighed "We may need to ask the humans for help."

Picard walked into the room briskly "I am sorry but I have to inform you that we will have to cut short the dinner party. Three Cardassian warships have dropped out of warp and are about to attack."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Remember to review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 4: Thin Black Line**

**Thought for day:** **Kenny powers:**_ "A goddamn Mexican standoff in fuckin' Mexico. I was hoping to get into one of these before I left!"_

Eastbound and Down

Enterprise

Captain Picard stepped onto the bridge along with Shaitan and his viceroy. Zephyr had gone to the quarters given to the Eldar visitors for unknown reasons.

"Open a channel."

Worf nodded and a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Gul Danar, You are threatening an ally of the federation. If you do not stand down we will open fire upon you."

"Very clever Captain Picard. But I am afraid your new weapon will be confiscated."

"I am afraid I have no idea what your talking about."

"I am not a fool Picard. That new ship is clearly an experiment into cloaking technology, I am sure the Romulans will be none to pleased when we show it to them."

"surely there is a diplomatic way to solve this Issue?"

"I am solving it diplomatically Picard. The crew of that ship are lucky I haven't blow it to atoms yet." Shaitan shifted uncomfortably "But I am in fact going to confiscate it in the name of the Cardassian union." Gul Danar was distracted by a man whispering something in his ear.

Picard was similarly distracted by Worf announcing "Captain. The USS Venture, The USS Galaxy and the USS Odyssey have just dropped out of warp and are approaching on impulse power."

Picard grinned like a Cheshire cat "No Gul Danar, you are not."

Once again Worf interrupted "Captain. Admiral Paris is hailing the Aldara and requesting that we break of communication."

Picard gave a hiss of annoyance. "Make it so."

The image of Gul Danar disappeared. Picard turned to Shaitan "Shaitan I promise I will not let them take your ship away."

Shaitan smiled "I like the way you think I would let them."

"Of course I do apologise for my for my hubris."

"If you do not mind Picard I and my viceroy will join Zephyr in our quarters."

"Of course not. I will keep you informed of developments."

Shaitan and Albericus walked into the quarters they'd been given to see a naked Zephyr splayed out on the sofa.

"Well what happened on the bridge?"

"It appears that a race of humanoids known as the Cardassians think our ship is a federation weapon . Speaking of our ship."

"It told my sister and Kopis. He said he would try to confirm our suspicions about the warp."

"How did your sister take the news?"

"Quite well considering." She paused "What are we going to do?"

For a while no one spoke.

"I... don't know." Said Shaitan.

He looked at his viceroy "What do you think?"

Albericus thought for a few moments "I think. We should stay. Yes we should try to find a way back but I believe this dimension will have lots to offer us."

"Then stay we will." Shaitan turned to Zephyr again "Did they say how the repairs are going?"

"Not well. Apparently at this rate the engines will only be usable in a week or so, And I probably shouldn't even mention how screwed the weapon systems are. All in all it can only be described as a massive cluster fuck."

Picard sat down in his ready room and tapped a button on his computer terminal. A familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Admiral Paris. It is a delight to see you."

"Captain Picard I wish I could say the same. I am shocked you allowed the situation to get this heated."

"I can only apologise admiral but if you had seen the technology they have access to, And seem willing to share you would be distracted as well."

"That as may be Captain you still dropped the ball somewhat. I am not going to reprimand you officially, I respect you too much to black your record."

"That is a great compliment admiral."

"Well back to business. I have managed to convince Gul Danar not to blast our new friends out of the sky OR to confiscate the ship. But they will be accompanying us and it to Deep Space Nine."

"That is highly irregular admiral."

"Well apparently the Cardassian Union have already informed the Romulan Star Empire and the Klingons of our ''new weapon'' and as such Starfleet Command have decided that the only way to stop an all out war is to simply show them the ship and the crew members you have already met with."

"I understand admiral. Of course you will let me inform Shaitan of this."

"If possible Picard I would like to meet Shaitan in person."

"I took that as red Admiral. He is on board with his wife and viceroy right now."

"Very good. But I think that can wait until tomorrow it is very late."

"Of course admiral. Picard out."

The admiral disappeared from the screen and Picard tried to absorb all the information he had been given.

"Tea. Earl grey. Hot."

As he drank he wondered how Shaitan would react.

Geordie looked at the screen and asked for the third time of the evening "Data could you please confirm this." Data waked over from the floating skull and looked at the screen.

"Yes this appears to be correct."

Geordie turned around to Riker "This thing is more rudimentary than the other technology they've displayed but it is still more advanced than most anything I've ever seen. But the most interesting element is the metal the circuitry is comprised off."

"what's so special about it?"

"It is almost indestructible and as far as we can tell can't be replicated."

"Almost indestructible?"

"Yes. But what's even more interesting is not what it's made from, but who made it."

"What's so interesting about that, We've met them."

Data answered for Geordie "Sir if these readings are correct which we believe they are this device was made by humans. Or at least people who deposited human DNA on the internal mechanisms."

Riker failed to hold back a large yawn "I'm sorry Data but it has been a long day. You should inform the captain at tomorrow mornings debrief. And both of you get some rest, That's an order."

Riker smiled and walked away leaving Data to try and convince Geordie he should stop to get some sleep.

It was the equivalent of morning when Albericus and Zephyr walked into Ten Forward and sat at the bar. Albericus was his usual slightly cheery self. He was wearing a simple robe, His hair tied back and not a single strand out of place. Zephyr on the other hand looked exactly like she felt, Like crap. As she sat down her head fell onto the surface of the bar and she wrapped her arms round her head with a tired groan.

A tall woman stood herself opposite them "My name is Guinan. I tend bar and I Listen."

Zephyr made a low noise that sounded to anyone listening like a cross between a growl and a gurgle.

"Sorry about her. She isn't a morning person."

Another odd sound emanated from Zephyr. This time it sounded more like a voice telling someone to shut up.

Guinan smiled "Would you like something to eat perhaps. I believe it is traditional to have corn flakes."

Zephyr's head shot up "Khorne?" Her face was a mask of fear and tiredness.

"No not Khorne, Corn." Laughed Albericus "I suppose we will have some if it's tradition."

Zephyrs head fell back down. Guinan returned in short order with two bowls of corn flakes. She placed them down in front of her two patrons and walked away again to see to other customers.

Without looking Zephyr grasped the spoon in her bowl and lifted it out, lifting her head she placed it in her mouth and winced "Ugh. You can taste the replicator."

Albericus took a mouthful himself. "I don't think it's that bad."

"you don't think anything's bad in the morning. And I hate you for it."

Albericus laughed and ate another mouthful.

Picard sat down at the head of the table. He looked around at the crew who could make it. Geordie was making changes to the tractor beam and Dr Crusher had to deal with a patient. But he supposed that's what you get for calling a meeting at such short notice.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice and at such an inconvenient time but it is for a very important reason. To keep the peace Starfleet Command has invited delegations from all the major powers in the alpha quadrant to an as yet undecided location to meet Shaitan and his crew. This is mostly to prove that The Blade Of Khaine is not a new federation warship. I have already Spoken to Shaitan about this and he says that his ship is still in a state of some disrepair and cannot travel faster than light, This means that we shall be accompanying it in the same fashion as a tug boat helps a ship into port. The USS Odyssey will be helping us with this task. But even so both ships are increasing the power output of their tractor beams by some one hundred and fifty percent. Mr Data I believe you have something to say on behalf of Geordie La Forge."

"Yes, thank you captain. Geordie's study of the object Shaitan gave us threw up some surprising revelations. When we performed a high power scan we discovered the internal mechanisms had traces of human DNA coating certain areas. The DNA does not appear to match any member of the Enterprise crew. This leads us to the logical explanation of they bought it from a human manufacturer. But there are to problems with this. One: The technology contained within the object outstrips almost anything the federation could produce. Two: It contains relatively large amounts of a metal known as adamantine. The metal is almost considered a myth due to it's rarity. It cannot be replicated and as such is incredibly valuable. But it is also very useful, It carries a current with almost no resistant, It is incredibly strong, It is non-reactive to any known substance and it's non-magnetic. It is almost perfect for any job you can find for it. But it is so rare the object alone carries more in it's circuitry than has been mined by the federation in the last twenty years."

Picard leaned forward "What are you saying Data?"

"Well Geordie and myself believe that the ship is from another dimension."

Everyone around the table shifted position "Another dimension Mr Data. Really?"

"It is the only logical explanation captain."

"Very well Mr Data. I shall send your finding's to Starfleet command. Unfortunately we are being asked to give up the object, It will be delivered to earth by the USS Galaxy. Don't worry I have already informed Mr La Forge and he has already transported it."

"Will you be asking Shaitan about our suspicions?" Riker asked

"Not until the meeting. It might be brought up by the Starfleet representative there."

"Who's the representative?" Asked counsellor Troi

"Starfleet command haven't decided yet."

Geordie walked into the room reading from a padd. He started to speak as he sat down "Captain I've been over the data with the chief engineer of the Odyssey and we agree. Even with both ships we need to increase the power of the tractor beams a further fifty percent to move The Blade Of Khaine. This has the side effect of us not being able to get to Deep Space Nine in less than a day."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door "Enter."

The doors parted to show the slightly terrifying form of Shaitan replete in armour "Ah Picard I thought I would find you here. You couldn't help me find my viceroy and Zephyr could you. We need to get back."

"Of course. Computer locate Albericus and Zephyr."

The computer responded with a tinny female voice "Both are located in Ten Forward."

"OK. Where's that?"

"I believe your escort knows the way."

"Thank you."

Shaitan left the room and walked over to the turbo lift. Just as the door opened he turned and looked down at the security officer "Which deck is this Ten Forward on?"

"Deck ten Sir."

"Oh don't call me sir."

"Well thank you..."

"Call me lord." Shaitan walked into the turbo lift. "Deck ten."

It was a few moments of soft whirring before the turbo lift opened up and Shaitan stepped out and along the corridor just behind the security officer.

They both rounded a corner to see a tall winged woman failing to strangle a tall man sitting in a chair. "ADMIT THAT MORNINGS ARENT A GOOD THING!" She shouted.

Shaitan smiled and walked over to the pair of them "Zephyr. Stop trying to kill my viceroy."

Zephyr let go of him and Albericus went back to eating his breakfast.

"I'd eat up quick were going back to the ship in a few moments."

"Good, I hate this place already, The beds are stiff, The food is bad and everyone stares at me like I'm the freak."

"Technically you are." Interjected Albericus.

"Listen worm you about five seconds from getting a knife in your back.

"Stop arguing the pair of you. The chest is packed and should be back on the shuttle by now. And we are leaving as soon as possible so lets go."

The Blade Of Khaine

The shuttle flew through the force field that protected the crew from the harsh vacuum of space and landed gracefully between the many Voidraven bombers contained within the huge hanger. Shaitan stepped off the craft with a smile on his face. He turned to the officer waiting for him "Status?"

"Not good archon. The weapons are still non-functional and the thrusters are still playing up. But at least we have full power now."

"Good, Good."

"But archon I think you should turn around."

Shaitan went to shout at him but a familiar black glint caught his eye. He turned around fully to see the horrific, emaciated form of a wrack standing a few meters back. Everyone was avoiding it and Shaitan didn't blame them. He walked up close enough to see his reflection in the black lacquered mask of the subservient monster.

"I Presume this means he wants to see me."

The wrack nodded silently.

"Lead on."

Without making any noise the thing turned and walked away and Shaitan followed. Even Shaitan was impressed by the way it's footfalls made no noise even when his did. But what flat out frightened him was the way no other part of it made any noise either. It's cloak didn't even rustle with the movement of it's legs, Not even it's trinkets jingled.

After a while of walking and travelling in various lifts they came to the top of a small spiral stair case. Shaitan noticed the many offerings placed in small makeshift shrine next the opening that led down to the lowest part of the ships residential area.

The wrack didn't stop even though Shaitan hesitated. He stepped into the alcove and all the light disappeared. even his eyes, adapted to live in the darkest part of Commorragh found no light to see with.

It was a long time of walking down the small thin steps before Shaitan found himself greeted by a small glimmer of light from round a corner. The wrack was nowhere to be seen. Shaitan finished the steps with a sigh of relief and rounded the corner. He was presented with a scene he had seen often but never ceased to bring a small comfort.

A thin pillar of light illuminated a large surgical table surrounded by four wracks. Their distended spines looking as if they'd burst from their backs. They were used being used as literal racks for a collection of grim looking surgical tools.

Shaitan licked his lips in fear and anticipation "Kopis!"

A chilling voice from behind Shaitan spoke with a voice that sent shivers down his spine and set his teeth on edge.

"_Yes Archon._"

Enterprise

Worf finished plotting in the calculations for the tractor beam, He received the communication from the Odyssey and The Blade Of Khaine. He gave Data the nod.

Data turned to his console and tapped at the screen for few moments "Captain we are ready to go to warp."

"Very good Mr Data. Make it so."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 5: A letter of invitation**

**Thought for the day:** **Joyce Chilvers:** "_I want a future that lives up to my past."_

A Private Function

Odo finished his morning patrol with a smile on his lips. Nothing out of the ordinary or anything needing his attention had happened for the third time this week and that could only be considered a good thing. Not even Quark had received any complaints. Actually, he thought that was even more suspicions, he would have to drop in on the Ferengi just in case.

He was distracted from his paperwork by his desk beeping at him. He allowed himself to be contacted.

The familiar voice of commander Sisko floated through the room "Constable Odo. Could you please join me on the command deck please."

"Yes of course commander."

Odo put down the report and walked out of his office to see Quark bearing down upon him.

"Hello Quark, How are you this morning?"

"Not good Odo. I didn't get a wink of sleep, did you have a herd of targs in your room?"

"Not a whole herd Quark, I am sure you don't mind though. I am sure you appreciate my need to practice imitation of fur."

"Couldn't you just try a tribble?"

"That's a good idea Quark, I may just try that." Both of them knew he wouldn't. Odo Smiled and walked away down the promenade.

A few moments later he stepped into the central command room just as Sisko walked out of his office.

"Ah constable Odo. Right on time I see."

"I do not believe we arranged a time but I will take the compliment commander."

"Your welcome Odo."

"Should we go into your office commander."

"No. I think everyone needs to the hear this." Everyone pricked up their ears and started to listen intently to the obviously important announcement "Late yesterday Lieutenant Dax picked up a subspace anomaly with some rather odd characteristics which included on object falling out of subspace. Due to it's proximity to Cardassian space closer study of the object was handed over to the Enterprise. The object was a ship belonging to an alien civilisation we have never encountered before. All they have told me is they are highly advanced technologically but appear to be willing to trade such technology. Due to an agreement that needed to be made with The Cardassian Union Starfleet Command have invited delegations from The Romulan Star Empire, The Klingon Empire and The Cardassian Union here to Deep Space Nine to meet the captain of the ship we found."

The room was in shock at the information that Sisko had dumped on them. The station had just become perhaps the most important location in the whole alpha quadrant over night.

"Why here?" Kira asked.

"Because..." Answered Sisko "... Here is the closest place. For reasons they have not disclosed the ship has no faster than light travel, Whether this is because they don't have one at all or because it is damaged for some reason is anyone's guess. But due to the ships size it is taking two galaxy class ships nearly a whole day to drag it here, Taking it any further is simply not an option considering the Cardassians are ready to start a war over it."

The room erupted into confused questioning.

"Quiet down all of you. I have not been told why but I assume the Cardassians were concerned about it just turning up on there doorstep like it did. Now I am sure I do not need to remind you that this is to remain on a need to know basis." Sisko turned to Odo "Odo I need you to ramp up security before, during and if needed after the meeting."

"Of course commander."

"Thank you. Dr Bashir Starfleet has asked me to provide as complete as possible study of the new races anatomy. I trust you can do this?"

"I can, But shouldn't the chief of medical on the Enterprise have done that when they first met."

"Due to time constraints Dr Crusher could only get a preliminary scan with a medical tricorder. Starfleet has given me one other special order that is until further notice unofficial. They have told me I need to try and scan as many examples of their technology as possible. Chief O-Brien, Dax I am leaving that in your capable hands. But remember that was less a Starfleet order and more a helpful suggestion."

"Well do out best commander." Answered O-Brien.

"I'm sure you will. Dismissed." Sisko smiled and walked back into his office leaving his staff in a state of confusion and wonderment he almost shared.

Quark walked up behind Rom with his usual scowl "Rom! Have you fixed the bar stool with the squeak yet?"

"Not yet brother I..."

"Why not? I asked you to do it an hour ago."

"Well Morn is still sitting on it and I..."  
"Well if a customer is still sitting on it don't disturb them you fool. Are you expecting me to think for you now."

Quark saw Odo walk into his bar. He stopped berating his brother "Constable Odo I trust you have a good reason to be disturbing the tranquillity of my humble establishment."

"Yes Quark I believe I do. Due to a need for increased security I am issuing you with a warrant which will allow me search the premises."

"On what authority?"

"Direct from Sisko himself. Also Quark, Just a quick warning from a friend. It appears someone had the brilliant idea of issuing you with a warrant that will allow me to search every shipment you have delivered until further notice."

"Well Odo I will bring this injustice to the attention of the admiral if I have to! You see if I don't!"

Quark stormed past Odo out of his bar and down the promenade. Walking past Elim Garak and Dr Bashir who were engaged in another of their delightful lunchtime conversations.

"Dr Bashir I just don't see the appeal of reading about a successful man who changes into an old fool just because of an odd dream he had."

"I suppose you'll just never understand A Christmas Carol at all will you. It's not about the dream or even the message of Christmas, it's a story about a man's realisation of his evil and subsequent redemption."

"But he wasn't evil before, he was just a good businessman. I fail to see how doing your best to protect your interests is a bad thing."

"Your beyond hope Garak."

"Well perhaps we should talk about something else then. How about that spaceship that fell out of subspace."

Bashir nearly choked on his lunch.

"What do you mean Garak?" Said the doctor trying to regain his composure.

"I am sure you know doctor. You didn't just choke on your soup because you were surprised by my speaking."

Bashir looked around and leaned in close to Garak "How on earth did you here about that?"

"I have an old friend on a ship, And he told me that a friend had told him that someone he'd spoken to had seen the ship that appeared near the border. I am told it's huge, Over three kilometres long."

"Well Garak you know I can't talk about it but I think someone's having you on. Three kilometres is just a bit far fetched don't you think?"

"Not to a suitably advanced civilisation."

"Well I will believe it when I see it. Now I must be off I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes I suppose I should finish of that dress I've had sitting on my work bench for a few days. I shall see you later."

"See you later Garak."

The two of them disposed of their plates and went their separate ways.

The Blade Of Khaine

Shaitan always felt uncomfortable in the presence of Kopis. It was easy to explain, He was a heamonculus an artist in the medium of pain and suffering. Even by the standards of other Dark Eldar a heamonculus was considered an evil, malicious being. And by the standards of the heamonculus covens Kopis was known for his mastery of inducing terror in his victims by the use of a technique taught to him by Urien Rakarth himself.

"_Yes. Archon?_"

"You summoned me Kopis."

"_Ah, yes I did. I have discovered something very interesting about our situation you need to hear._"

"What?"

"_Slaanesh is absent._"

"Absent?"

"_The god is gone from our souls._"

"GONE! HOW CAN SLAANESH BE GONE?"

"_She. He. It. We are in another dimension Shaitan. What did you expect._"

"But beyond the pull of she who thirsts is... Beyond what I was expecting."

"_What did you expect Shaitan. That's right... Nothing._"

"What are you getting at?"

"_Your weak Shaitan. You cannot carry on._"

"Not another of these lectures."

"_Yes. Another week another lecture. I gave one to your father every week for the five hundred years I was pledged to his servitude. And now I will give one to you every week until you die, And maybe I will be free from your family once and for all._"

"You'll never be free from me let alone my family."

"_You won't live forever Shaitan, Your not Vect._"

"Me and him aren't so different."

"_Yes you are and don't try to convince yourself otherwise. He rose from slavery to become lord of the dark city. You... Fell in love with a scourge, Inherited a ship from your father and made an ex incubi your viceroy. You pick up ferrying jobs for low level Dracons. This venture put together by Zephyrs sister is the biggest job you've ever had and you only got it because Zephyr is her sister._"

"I've heard all this before."

"_And I keep telling you it all._"

"Back to what you called me down here for."

"_I don't see what else there is to say on the matter. Slaanesh no longer tugs at our souls. I can't say if she will pursue us but I think not even Slaanesh is that hungry for Eldar souls._"

"Do you know much about the nature of the warp in this dimension?"

"_Give me a chance Shaitan. I'm not as good as you think you are._"

"Well now you've told me that I can leave."

Kopis laughed as Shaitan walked away from the voice in the darkness. He was soon up and out of the stairs and away from the piercing voice of the deranged heamonculus.

Deep Space Nine

Garak walked into Quarks and sat at the bar. Rom scurried over to him flustered and confused.

"Hello Rom, Might I ask if your brother is in at the moment?"

"No, I'm sorry. But I think he'll be back soon."

"Well. While I wait I shall have a glass of kanar."

Rom nodded and busied himself about his work. It was a while before Quark stormed into the restaurant.

"I can't believe that Sisko is actually letting Odo get away with this. It's absolutely outrageous, Like living in a police state again."

Garak spun round on his chair "I thought you would love a return to the day of the occupation Quark. I seem to recall you had half the station in your pocket."

Quark walked behind the counter and leaned over into Garak's face "Everyone except Odo."

"Apart from me, Gul Dukat and a number of the other senior staff."

"If you have nothing else to do I recommend you finish up your drink and leave."

Quark pulled himself up to his full height (Which wasn't much). He almost asked Morn what he wanted to drink before he was interrupted by Garak.

"Quark you know you shouldn't treat a regular customer like that."

"Ok then, I'll just ignore you."

"Oh Quark you shouldn't do that either."

"Why not Elim. What could you offer me other than a nice double stitched steam."

"Information. As you know Quark, Knowledge is power and power is wealth. I happen to know of a big upcoming event you really should prepare for as a leader of the community."

"Yes Garak but I also know how knowledge becomes wealth. What do you want."

"Well I've been wanting to spruce up the shop a bit, So how about a Folnar jewel plant."

"How am I suppose to get one of those at such short notice?"

"I don't expect it right this moment Quark. But I think a few weeks would do it."

*sigh*"I'll see what I can do. Now what is this valuable information I'm paying for."

"Now Quark you absolutely didn't here this from me." Quark nodded "Delegations from three of the major powers of the Alpha Quadrant are coming here."

"Why?"

"To meet the travellers from another dimension of course."

Quark's mouth fell open in amazement.

"How did you ever find that out?"

"Find out what? I have no idea what your talking about Quark."

Garak smiled. Finished his drink and left the bar.

"Rom!"

"Yes brother."

"Go to our cold storage room and get the Romulan Ale and the Klingon Bloodwine. He rare vintages"

"Why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions and just do it. Maybe you can get your good for nothing son and his hew'mon friend to help you."

"Yes brother."

The Blade Of Khaine

Shaitan stepped into his quarters and flopped down onto the large, soft seat at the centre of the room. Zephyr stepped out of the adjacent bedroom. She walked over to the seat and fell down next to him putting her arm around him.

"What did Kopis want?"

"He wanted to tell me something."

"Another lecture?"

"Of course. But he also told me just how far we are from Commorragh. Our dimension."

"How far can we be?"

"Slaanesh has no presence here."

It was a long time before Zephyr spoke. She just sat next to him trying to digest the information she had been presented with. Suddenly the godly presence that had created her whole civilisation was gone. Her world view and life had suddenly changed in an almost irreversible way.

"Will you tell the crew?"

"No. It could get uncomfortable. Mainly because we don't know if we still need the same safeguards."

"Will you tell Albericus?"

"Maybe. I don't know to be honest, He might react in an odd way."

"Should I tell my sister?"

"Defiantly not. She would probably use it to spark a mutiny somehow."

"Why would she do that?"

"Just because. You know her she's a bitch."

"That is my sister."

"Didn't she try to kill you when you became a scourge?"

Zephyr paused and looked into the middle distance. A small moment of pointless contemplation.

"yeah she's a bitch."

The two of them laughed together for a few moments. It seemed to banish away all the doubts they had about each other and the situation they were in. It was a moment so many couples had shared over the millennia, But to none of them it ever lost it's meaning no matter how many times it happened.

Shaitan hugged his wife and whispered into her ear "Wanna make a baby."

Zephyr simply smiled as she got up and walked into the bedroom.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Remember to Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 6: Misplaced Priorities**

**Thought for the day:**** Question:** _What's the worst thing the doctor can say after admitting your mother in law to hospital._

**Answer:** _We were able to save her._

Unknown

The Blade Of Khaine

Albericus was sat in the command throne of The Blade Of Khaine. He sipped his tea and looked down at the bridge crew as they finished up the various repairs the bridge needed.

A voice shouted up at him "My Lord Dracon."

"Yes what is it?"

"We have almost finished all the bridge repairs. We should be done within the hour at worst."

"Very good. What about the rest of the ship?"

"We've managed to repair most of the system's. All but the thrusters and the weapon systems."

"When will we get those back?"

"Not soon. Most of the materials we had for repairs have gone into artificial gravity, The shadow field and life support systems. We don't know if we can bring them back with what we have left."

The owner of the voice went back to whatever job he had been doing. A loud beep sounded and one of the kabal serfs pressed the gem that received the communication after seeing the nod from Albericus.

He heard the voice of the human captain Picard "Hello and good morning. To whom am I speaking?"

"Dracon Albericus. Good morning to you as well. I am afraid Shaitan has not emerged from his quarters yet. To what do we owe the pleasure of your call."

"We shall be arriving at a space station named Deep Space Nine. This is the location of the meeting between the major Alpha quadrant powers."

"Very well. I shall inform Shaitan when he awakes. Goodbye."

Albericus ended the communication before Picard could continue the conversation. Albericus pressed a button on the side of the command chair.

"Yes Dracon." said the voice of a low level kabal warrior.

"Could you go wake up the Archon for me."

"Y-yes Dracon." The voice Quivered back.

A loud knock at the door woke Zephyr from her delightful dream about flying through the spires of Commorragh. She was not happy. Drawing the splinter pistol she keeps under her pillow she stumbled over to the door with a vicious scowl spread across her face.

She thumbed the command crystal and the door slid open silently. In the brief moment the poor crewman was heavily distracted by her naked form she shot him in the foot. He fell over as his leg buckled. He felt the venom as it coursed through his leg and he knew he didn't have long to live.

"What did you want?" Said Zephyr through clenched teeth.

"Dracon Albericus wanted to speak with the lord Archo-o..." He failed to finish the sentence.

Zephyr closed the door and stepped back into the inky gloom of her bedroom. She flopped down next to Shaitan and wrapped her wing around him.

"You know Zephyr, You really aren't a morning person." Said Shaitan.

Zephyr simply growled something about how the crew should have got that by now.

"What did the poor fellow want?"

Again she growled her response "Albericus wants you."

"I suppose I should go see what happened."

"You know one of these days it's going to be an emergency."

"When that day comes he'll call me directly. Though you'll probably just shoot him in the foot."

Deep Space Nine

Jake and Nog sat down in their usual spot on the mezzanine with a series of groans.

"Why does your uncle need three cases of bloodwine Nog, And why did Rom need our help to get it."

"Probably for the same reason he needed five cases of kanar and yamok sauce."

They were distracted from their conversation by a commotion behind them. Most of the off duty Starfleet and Bajoran officers were looking out the windows for some reason. Jake saw his father walking past them towards ops.

"Dad. What's going on?"

"Why don't you come and see."

Jake and Nog smiled at each other. They both loved seeing the operations centre in full swing, It was always an exhilarating experience.

The were soon at the nerve centre for the whole of Deep Space Nine. They tried to stay out of the way as a lot more people than usual busied themselves about the place.

"Hello boys. What are you doing up here?" Asked Dax.

"Dad invited us to see what's going on. Can you tell us?"

"I'm afraid not, it's a strict secret. But once it happens we can tell you."

Nog was confused "But how will we tell it's happening?"

O-Brien chipped in as he walked past "Oh believe us you'll know."

The two of them were now even more confused about the whole situation.

Major Kira shouted over the commotion "Their here."

Everyone fell silent. The screen flashed to show a blank area of space. For a few moments no one spoke or even breathed. Then suddenly from nowhere seven ships exploded into view. Three Cardassian first, Then four Federation starship. A split second later a huge ship slowed to normal speed. Their was a brief moment of shock at the scale of the ship, But that soon became panic as the ship did not stop moving. Everyone inhaled sharply as they also realised it was headed straight for them. The galaxy class ships engaged their tractor beams and just managed to stop it moving before an accident happened.

"Commander, we are being hailed by the Enterprise."

"on screen."

The famous face of captain Picard appeared on the screen "Hello commander Sisko. We have a delivery for you."

"Where do I sign."

The two of them shared a quiet laugh as did both bridge crews. This brief act seemed to dispel all the tension in both rooms.

"I will be beaming aboard Deep Space Nine to give you a quick briefing on our new guests."

"Understood. I'll have a security team meet you in the transporter room."

"Very good. End transmission."

"Major Kira would you like to join me?"

"Of course."

The two of them stepped into the lift and disappeared off down to the transporter room. Jake and Nog could not take their eyes off the huge ship that had arrived. It was hauntingly beautiful. Between the sweeping lines and the fin like blades the ship looked more grown than it did built.

Nog tugged on Jakes sleeve "What race built that?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything like it." Jake turned to Dax who was just as dumbstruck "Dax, What is that."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet. Classified information."

Sisko and Kira waited for Picard to arrive in silence. They were both still taking in what they had seen. The shock of it had knocked away all but their training, and protocol had taken over their brains.

It was Kira that broke the quiet "Did you know it was that big?"

"I had no idea."

"Did you know who built it? What if it's a Cardassian trap?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure Picard will tell us everything he knows."

As if on cue Picard appeared on the pad.

"Hello captain and welcome to Deep Space Nine."

"Hello commander. I am afraid I don't have much time so shall we get on with the briefing."

"Of course. Shall we go to the nearest quarters?"

Picard gave the motion to lead on.

Picard sat down in the quarters they were using and picked up the tea in front of him. Sipping at the cup in a quiet measured manner that was his own rock in the turmoil of what had been a strange couple of days. He Looked at Sisko as he finished giving out a few orders to security and other personnel.

"So captain Picard. What can you tell us about the ship."

"Almost nothing. No scan we tried was able to. They seem to have some kind of defence against it. We haven't even been able to measure it properly but we estimate it to be around five kilometres long at the most, And around a kilometre think without taking into account the blade like protrusions at the back."

"What about the crew?" Asked Kira.

"We have met three of them and we know a fourth exists."

"Pardon?"

"Well we have met the captain, his viceroy and his wife. And we have heard him... Speak, to a third person."

The two sitting opposite him looked dumbfounded. Sisko managed to break through his confusion and ask another question "What are they like."

"Beyond their amazing physiology which my chief of medical has made a report of they seem to be very friendly and willing to share their advanced technology. Or they are very good liars."

"You believe they have untoward intentions?"

"I'm not sure. They just seem a little to good to be true. I would tell you about the technology they gave us for helping them this much but it's been declared Need To Know."

"Just tell us about them as individuals."

"Well the captain of their ship is a man named Shaitan. And he struck me as a capable and experienced man. His wife is named Zephyr but if ask me they don't seem that happily married. But I found the most fascinating of them to be the viceroy, Albericus. He seemed different somehow, The way he carried himself or something similar."

"What do you mean."

"He moved more stiffly than the other two. His skin was less pale. It was all just a little off."

"Was there a difference in his physiology?"

"I don't know. Dr crusher didn't have time to scan all three of them. And even then it was only with a medical tricorder. I would recommend your chief of medicine try to get some full scans done."

"I'll have Bashir do it as soon as possible. Is their anything else you need to tell us?"

"I am afraid to tell you this I will have to ask Major Kira to leave for a moment."

Kira Slowly stood up and left. Sisko leaned forward and cocked his ear as Picard spoke in a hushed tone.

"Commander Sisko this is a top secret mission. Starfleet has ordered me to order you to determine the visitors tactical capability. This is to be done with the utmost secrecy and subtlety."

Sisko nodded in acknowledgement. Neither of them knew but they probably suspected that almost exactly the same order had been handed out to a Klingon, A Cardassian and a Romulan as they sped towards Deep Space Nine.

The Blade Of Khaine

Shaitan stepped onto the bridge of his ship. Taking the steps two at a time he ascended to the top of his command podium from where he looked down upon the navigator, The helmsman, The lead gunner and their assistants/apprentices. Albericus was already there deeply distracted by an Eldar data-slate. He sat down in his command throne and realised it never got boring or old just how much power he had over these people. And it never ceased to amaze him that they trusted him with that power. Shaitan laughed out loud.

"What is so funny today my lord?"

"The same thing as every morning viceroy. What was it you wanted me for."

Without looking up Albericus pointed at the screen which showed an ugly space station hanging in space above an equally ugly planet.

"That is Deep Space Nine my lord."

Shaitan sneered "I like the spikes but otherwise it puts function over form far too much."

"It does look a bit imperial doesn't it. But it was not made by humans."

"Evidence?"

"The technology's marginally different but it is based on the same principles. And amazingly enough it makes it cross compatible with almost all the other technology with encountered."

"That would be the federation then."

"And the six other races we've been able to detect."

"Six. This place must be some sort of port."

"I thought so. It appears to have ''large'' quantities of various materials stored in regular spaces throughout it."

"Why did you say large like that."

"well they're large amounts considering the size of the rooms they are stored in."

"Anything else I should know."

"We found a wormhole nearby which shares characteristics with the webway. It appears to work in the same way."

"Meaning?"

"It is separate from reality in the same way as the webway but it is not fully in the warp or this dimensions equivalent to it."

"Do we know what the equivalent is yet?"

"Not yet. Kopis hasn't finished his experiments. And before you ask he hasn't given us a time frame yet."

"I really hate him sometimes. But anyway when are we going to Deep Space Nine."

"My lord I really don't know why we are doing this. No matter what dimension we're in humans are still a lesser race."

"Two reasons. One: To cultivate allies in a hostile galaxy. Two: Because it's slightly funny watching them get baffled by the simplest device. Now answer my question."

"Whenever you're ready my lord."

"Good. Just so you know your coming with us again and we'll be taking Isha's Kiss."

Shaitan got up and started down the command podium's steps. He stopped and turned to Albericus "And viceroy. I value your input, But if you question one of my decisions in front of the crew like that again I will kill you."

Albericus stared daggers at Shaitan as he descended the stairs.

Shaitan stepped through the doorway into his quarters to see Zephyr finish her hair. It was as usual a single long braid that hung down her back all the way to past her waist. She had yet to put on clothes. On reflection that was probably a good thing, At least he wouldn't have tot tell her to change.

"We will be leaving for the space station in about an hour, Albericus will be coming with us. So if you could impress upon your sister not to launch a martial coup while we're away."

"Er..."

"Why do I have a feeling of dread crawling up my spine?"

"My sister has said she's coming too."

Albericus looked around. He could have sworn he heard Shaitan swearing softly, As if in the distance. Nah he couldn't have. Shaitan's quarters were almost a mile away.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember to review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 7: Unexpected visitors**

**Thought for the day:** _"It's happening right now... it's just not on film, It's not being recorded"_

Rodney king

The Blade Of Khaine

"YOUR SISTER IS NOT COMING!"

"I tried to tell her that but she didn't listen!"

"DID YOU EVEN TRY?!"

Zephyr raised herself to her full height "DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT AT ME LIKE THAT!" Shaitan shrunk unconsciously. Zephyr's shoulders fell back down to their usual relaxed position.

"I know you don't like her. In fact I hate her as much as you, And I did try my best. But she is coming and going to have to get used to the idea."

Shaitan fell backwards into a nearby chair and tried to think. "Ok she can come, But tell her if she doesn't keep her head down I will make her regret it. I know Kopis has had his eye on her."

Zephyr gave him an angry look "You wouldn't really give her to Kopis. The cult would revolt."

"If she pushes her luck yes. And the cult would not revolt. The lesser succubi would give me some stern looks but that's it."

"I'll tell her but you're pushing your luck."

"As long as I don't push it too far."

It was almost an hour later when Shaitan arrived outside Isha's Kiss. It was a large Eldar ship known as a star yacht. Designed for leisure and little else. It was large enough to fit twenty people on board but was actually designed for only one couple.

Albericus stepped out of the back hatch and walked up to him "My lord did you know that your sister in law is coming too."

"I am aware of this. Is she on board now."

"Yes. With four of her ''hand maidens''."

"Do we still have space for bodyguards?"

"Between all the luggage I could only find space for two men and their gear."

"Who did you select for this role."

"I assumed you would want them to protect Zephyr rather than yourself so I chose two men I knew I could trust..."

"Cut to the chase."

"Two incubi."

Shaitan looked at him dumbfounded "I didn't even know we had incubi on board."

"They did not declare themselves on the manifest but as a former incubi I could tell who they were."

"What were they doing on board at all?"

"They were hired to kill each other by an archon with an odd sense of humour."

"How do you know they won't try to kill each other at the most inopportune moment?"

"They have decided it would be in their best interests to accept my contract for now."

Shaitan and Albericus boarded Isha's Kiss and quickly ascended to the bridge. It was spartan but not an inhospitable place. Zephyr was sat in the co-pilots chair performing pre flight checks.

"Shaitan. Why are their two incubi sat in the lower quarters?"

"They are you're bodyguard."

Zephyr huffed "Don't you think you could have chosen something more subtle? Do you even think there'll be danger?"

"I don't know and that's why I ordered a bodyguard. And I think it was a good move. We need to give these people a show of strength somehow." Shaitan sat down behind the pilots chair and gestured at it. Albericus sighed as he sat down. He looked at various screens and pushed a variety of buttons and activation runes.

"I believe we are ready to go."

"By your leave Viceroy."

Albericus nodded and fired up the engines.

Deep Space Nine

Sisko and his senior staff waited in the stations wardroom. They had been informed just a few minutes ago that a craft from the visitor's ship had docked with the station. Sisko was not pleased about this, In fact he was rather angry and it showed to those who knew him. He had had to order all the crew that would normally meet guests of this calibre to the promenade instead of the entrance to the hanger where they would normally be. The explanation he had been given was that the scanner had failed to pick up their shuttle until it had arrived.

Everyone present was clearly tense, They shifted in their seats and it was not helped by the fact they were all crammed down one side of the briefing table. Dr Bashir was deep into the report he had been given by his counterpart on the Enterprise. O'Brien was equally enthralled by the report from Geordie La Forge concerning the visitors immense technological prowess.

A small beep broke the silence. And replaced it with a clogging tension, Everyone new they were about to meet inter dimensional traveller's. The door opened and as if someone had opened a valve the stillness in the air left in an instant. It was soon replaced by amazement at the procession figures who were walking into the room.

First was a tall armoured man with long black hair, He gave off an air of command and power. They assumed he was Shaitan, The captain.

Next was another slightly shorter but much broader man, The overall effect made him seem much larger overall. The most noticeable difference was his skin, It was much less pale. Kira and Sisko both guessed this must be Albericus the viceroy.

The officer's just managed to hold back gasps as a winged woman walked through the door. They failed to hold back gasps as two huge fully armoured figures walked through the door hefting long swords featuring multiple grips, Similar to a bat'leth. The armour they were wearing was clearly designed to be intimidating and it was working.

They all heard the woman whisper to herself "I knew we should have gone more subtle."

Next through the door was another woman wearing a dark purple corset and a long skirt of the same colour. It dawned upon all present that she had made a real effort to look beautiful and it also had worked. She was breathtaking. The work that had been put into make up was helped by the fact that her face was already very well formed.

She was followed by four ''people''. They were unaware if they were the same race as the rest of them or even what their gender was. All of them were dressed in identical black robes that went from their heads down to the floor covering all visible features except the arms which were made visible by long sleeves. The only colour other than black on them was a single stylised eye in the centre of the head, Embroidered on with clean white thread.

The Federation officers were trying to take in what they were looking at when Shaitan spoke "Well hello."

Sisko rose and spoke back "Sorry I am commander Sisko and I presume you are Shaitan. Please take a seat."

Shaitan sat down opposite Sisko in the middle of the table, Albericus and Zephyr sat on either side leaving the other woman to lounge about at the far end of the table, The robed people stood behind her making it clear they were her servant's. The armoured men stood behind Zephyr making their presence as bodyguards felt.

"Well Sisko I believe introductions are in order..."

Sisko interrupted "Allow me."

Sisko stood up and stood behind his officers one at a time as he introduced them, Each of them giving a polite nod or a hello as he did so.

"This is constable Odo our chief of security. He is not a member of Starfleet per se. Both he and Major Kira are members of the Bajoran militia, The organisation who officially control the station. This is Doctor Julian Bashir the chief of medical. Next is Lieutenant Jadzia Dax our science officer, And Chief of engineering Miles O'Brien. Last but not least is Major Kira Nerys the Bajoran liaison officer."

Shaitan nodded and smiled thinly "Well I suppose I should return the favour. I am Archon Shaitan Malus the third of the warship The Blade Of Khaine. To my left is my viceroy, Dracon Albericus Bai-Nan. To my right is my..." Before he could finish Zephyr interrupted him "If you tell them I'm your bodyguard I'll rip your balls off."

Shaitan paused for a moment "This is my wife Zephyr." The Starfleet officers smiled nervously at each other.

Then Shaitan thumbed in the direction of the other woman "And that is Zephyrs sister Naiad." Everyone glanced down at her to see one of her servants was burning the end of a paper tube that another had placed in her mouth. O'Brien and Sisko recognised them from history books as it being a cigarette.

"Where the hell did you get lho sticks from?" Asked Zephyr.

Naiad answered with a voice as smooth as asps venom "I was presented with a couple of cases by one of my wyches. I don't know where she got them from though."

"Smoking is a bit human though isn't it?" Asked Albericus.

"I quite like them." She answered just as she blew a cloud of white smoke across the length of the table.

Sisko coughed audibly.

"Yes how rude of us, I am sorry commander."

"That's not a problem. But we really should get down to business. This meeting is just to introduce you to the main crew of the space station and to give you a brief run-down of what will be happening over the next few days." Sisko paused and Shaitan took out a data slate to record information "The Cardassian delegation has already arrived, In fact I will be meeting them after this meeting. Both the Klingon and the Romulan ambassadors are expected to arrive in the next few days. After they've rested and it'll be your decision when we start really."

"What about the Federation ambassador?"

"Ah yes. I have been informed that Admiral Nechayev along with myself will be representing the federation and that she will be arriving in a matter of hours."

Shaitan nodded and wrote something in his data slate.

"Now I believe it is traditional to give our guests a tour. Unfortunately due to the Cardassian ambassador I will be unable to give it, But Dax has kindly volunteered."

Jadzia stood up and smiled "If you'll follow me."

It was a few minutes later that they arrived at their first major stop on the tour.

"This is the promenade. It's a mixture of shopping centre and social hub." Dax walked over to a small snaggle toothed man who was obviously in a bad mood. But his face seemed to light up when he saw Shaitan and his procession. He finished the distance between them with as much spring as his short step could muster.

"Hello lieutenant, I was about to ask you if you had kept me waiting for a good reason but I can see was. Our guests are clearly people of wealth and distinction."

Dax sighed "I would like to introduce you to Quark, Representative of the Promenade Merchant's Association."

"Lieutenant, You have neglected to mention that I am proprietor off Quark's Bar, Grill, Gaming House and Holosuite Arcade. Or Quarks for short."

Shaitan smiled. In just a couple of sentences Quark had shown him to be an eager but exploitable resource. Shaitan put out his hand and Quark grasped it.

"I look forward to visiting your establishment Mr Quark."

As Shaitan and his entourage was led away by Dax, Quark tried to disguise the fact he was sure his finger's were broken. Rom slinked up to him from out of the shadows.

"Who were they brother?"

"The people who will make me rich."

A few metres away they encountered Odo and a Bajoran security officer. They were stood near the entrance to Odo's office.

"Hello constable."

"Hello lieutenant. I am hear to speak to the Archon."

"Yes Constable what is it."

"I have waited till now because we are closer to the strongbox in my office but I must ask you to give up your weapons as they are not allowed on the promenade. Rest assured they will be safe in my office and at your request they can be delivered to your quarters or your ship at any time."

Shaitan leaned his head back and thought for a moment.

"Very well."

Shaitan removed his sword and pistol from his belt as did Albericus. Naiad handed over two long purple bladed daggers with a spiteful huff. Shaitan looked at the two armoured figures, Their daemonic masks leaving their expressions inscrutable but they did not move. Albericus gave a small cough. They both turned to look at him before silently handing over the huge blades they carried. It was now that Odo realised just how quietly they were able to move despite being clad in think segmented armour.

Odo and his officer took the item's into Odo's office after thanking them for their time and Dax motioned for them to follow her.

Sisko sat in his office and waited. Supposedly the Cardassian ambassador was on his way but he was about a minute late. The doors opened and Sisko immediately wished it hadn't.

"Hello Gul Dukat."

"Hello commander Sisko. I must say you don't look to happy to see me."

"Well you could say I have some bad memory's tied up with you Dukat. And you aren't exactly popular with my crew. And to be perfectly honest I'm not exactly your biggest fan either. But Dukat I am rather surprised you were chosen to be the ambassador considering where the talks were being held."

"Well the simplest answer I can give you is that I'm not actually the ambassador but his aid."

"Really. Well if that's the simplest answer I wonder what the most complex is?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you that. It's far too complex."

Sisko chuckled "Really Dukat. Well can you at least tell me why you are talking to me and not the real Ambassador."

"Because I know you better than him. And because he doesn't really care about the federation representative's all that much. Well not enough to talk to you."

"I see. Well Dukat..."

Sisko was cut off by major Kira "Commander Dax is asking if Shaitan is allowed to view ops?"

"Allow Shaitan and one other."

"Understood."

Dukat smiled devilishly "Well what a coincidence. I suppose you will have to introduce me."

With a sigh of resignation Sisko stood up and walked out into ops with Dukat in tow to Shaitan and Albericus talking to O'Brien. With a few brisk steps they were close enough to hear O'Brien explain how warp drive works. And then to hear Shaitan whisper to Albericus how primitive it was. Sisko made a mental note to ask him about that.

"Ah commander Sisko. I must say your office is very well placed."

Sisko gave an uneasy smile "Thank you Archon." Sisko moved to the side revealing Dukat "May I introduce Gul Dukat, The aid to the Cardassian Ambassador."

Dukat stepped forward and gave a theatrical bow. Kira rolled her eyes as she watched the spectacle.

"Hello Shaitan I am very pleased to finally meet you, I have heard so much about you."

"I would say the same but I haven't heard that much. But I am told that this station was Built by Cardassia during their occupation of Bajor."

Dukat narrowed his eyes slightly and spoke through gritted teeth "Yes that is correct. In fact I was prefect of Torak Nor and Bajor."

Shaitan Shrugged "I have always thought that occupying something shows a lack of imagination and sometimes even weakness."

Dukat glared at Shaitan who met his gaze. Fearing that one of them would get violent Sisko distracted them from the brewing feud "Shaitan I wondered if you have been assigned quarters yet?"

"I believe Zephyr and Naiad are being shown to where we are staying."

"I am afraid we have only prepared two quarters."

Albericus answered before Shaitan was able to "That won't be a problem I will be sleeping aboard Isha's Kiss."

"If you're sure."

Dukat gave a cough, Clearly annoyed at having been ignored for that past few moments. "Well I was wondering if Shaitan and his entourage would be willing to join me for a drink at Quarks."

Shaitan leaned his head back as if deep in thought for a few moments before answering "Maybe later, I have to reconvene with my ''entourage'' and discuss some things."

Before anybody had time to say another word Shaitan and Albericus had both stepped back into the turbo lift.

"Docking ring."

Enterprise

Picard sat in his ready room reviewing the reports from his bridge crew. It was only a few more minutes till the Enterprise reached the outer edge of earth's solar system when the quiet but insistent chime of Riker's personnel channel sounded throughout the small room.

Pressing the answer button "What is it number one?"

"You should probably look outside sir."

Bemused Picard turned around to his ready room's window to see they were no longer at warp, In fact they were no longer moving at all. Turning back to ask Riker why this was so he saw his answer. Sitting in the chair opposite was Q. The hideously familiar grin of the godlike prankster taunting Picard.

"Riker would you please inform the relevant crew members that Q is aboard."

"Yes sir."

Picard sat back in his chair. "Tell me Q, Does your appearance have something to do with our inter-dimensional guests."

"Picard, Picard aren't you even going to offer me that tea stuff you're so fond off."

"I'm sorry Q. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ask Picard sarcastically."

"Of course not don't be a fool."

Picard gave an exasperated sigh before continuing "Q. Why are you here?"

"I've come to talk to you about Shaitan and his ship."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for the triumphant (ish) return of Lord of the Abyss. And I can guarantee you will all like this chapter very much.**

**Remember to review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 8: Devils's advocate**

**Thought for the day: **_"Truth is beautiful and divine no matter the origin."_

Michael Pupin

Enterprise

"Well Q what are you going to tell me about him?"

Q leaned back in his usual manner "Not so much about him but more about his whole race. Tell me Picard what is the most evil race you have ever encountered?"

"Well I would say that was the Borg."

"But Picard do you not agree that the Borg on some level are only doing what they believe is right?"

"In what way?"

"In that all they want is to unite all under a banner of peace. Even if they are doing it in a purely evil way."

"Well I suppose. But that is an over simplification."

"Yes yes of course, But it is still true."

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Well if we can agree that the Borg have some good in them then everybody will."

"Yes I suppose."

"Well the race to which Shaitan belongs to, do not."

Picard leaned forward "I think you should explain Q."

Deep Space Nine

Shaitan sat down in the quarters that had been assigned to him and Zephyr. The grey bulkheads that comprised the walls combined with the harsh lighting made the whole room (In his eyes) incredibly ugly. And he could tell by the grimaces of Naiad and Zephyr they thought the same, Albericus was as ever inscrutable.

The two women sat down opposite him while Albericus leaned against a wall. Shaitan waited a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Well what do we think?"

Naiad answered first "This place stinks of human."

"Yes we know, But what else do you think? Maybe along the lines of how we can exploit them?"

"I don't know about all that."

"Oh yes I forgot. Your only good at fucking things and killing them afterwards."

Zephyr began to laugh but was cut off by Naiad punching her in the face. She tried to strike back but Naiad grabbed her fist in mid flight. They both stopped moving when they saw the blade upon Naiad's throat. The blade belonged to Shaitan.

"Can we stop arguing. I know you don't like each other but we need to make it look like we're as advanced as our technology. Even if you aren't really." Naiad glowered at him but eventually released Zephyr's hand. "See we can be friends." They all settled back down into their chairs. "So Albericus what do you think."

"Seeing as selling them technology would be very counter intuitive the only way we could make any profit would be to become a mercenary force."

"What do we need that they can provide?" Asked Zephyr.

Shaitan answered "There is no way they can produce the parts we need but they might be able to gather the materials needed for the parts."

"And if they can't."

Their was a long silence before Albericus summed up the answer.

"Then we are fucked."

"Wait, what parts do we need?"

Albericus pulled out a worn data slate that they all recognised as the ship's manifest "We need 61 fuses, Which should be easy to obtain even out here. But more importantly we need to repair the plasma cooling ducts..."

Shaitan interrupted angrily "WAIT. When, HOW did this happen? And why wasn't I informed?"

"I'm not sure how it happened and I am telling you now."

"Has the person responsible been executed?"

"No."

"Good. He must suffer."

"Well as I was saying the plasma cooling ducts are damaged and to repair it we need nearly a half a ton of adamantite ore."

"Why ore specifically?" Asked Zephyr.

Albericus paused for a moment before answering her question "It needs to be refined and then smelted in a specific way." She continued to give him a confused look "To maximise it's conductivity and stress threshold."

"Why can't we just cannibalise the stuff in the hold?"

"Because we can't re-smelt it on the ship, we'd need to go to a professional adamantine monger to do it."

"Right what else do we need?" Interrupted an annoyed Shaitan.

"We still need another energy vent for the void shields."

Shaitan put his head in his hands. Even in Commorragh parts for void shields were hard to come by. "Perhaps we could find someone out here who could manufacture it for us?"

"I don't know. The only way to find out is to ask. But..."

"But if we get them to build one we may give them the key to a very powerful technology."

Zephyr was again confused "Void shielding isn't the be all and end all is it?"

Albericus answered her again "It's not but it is tied in very heavily with warp physics, The ultimate oxymoron. You see the way a void shield works is to destabilize the area around an object moving into the void shield and transport it to the warp. The problem is the kinetic energy of the object is preserved and absorbed by the shield. To be vented at a later date."

Albericus was met by blank stares from all of them. Shaitan in particular was confused "What about things like energy blasts?"

"I don't know Shaitan, I just don't know. The only person on the ship with any formal training in warp physics is Kopis."

"We're going to have to ask Kopis for help AGAIN."

"Yes my lord. You specifically."

"ARRRRRGH!"

Enterprise

Picard was I shock. Q had just finished telling him the story of how the Eldar fell from grace and the subsequent split in their civilisation. He was surprised that is was not the scale of what he had been told that had disturbed him the most. What he found most horrifying was the way what happened had happened. He just couldn't see how a civilisation could descend so far into hedonism as to create it's own god.

"You said there were three branches of their species?"

"Yes I did. Before you ask Shaitan and his crew are Dark Eldar. Well most of them."

"Albericus?"

"I am surprised you were able to guess so accurately Picard. Albericus is from a craftworld."

"I would have thought they'd hate each other?"

"Not really. They don't hate each other but there is no love lost between them, They will fight each other if necessary or if the Dark Eldar want to but then again the Dark Eldar will fight anyone if they want to."

"Tell me about them."

"Oh Picard that would be giving away far too much far too early. I am afraid your going to have to find out the semantics yourself."

At the end of the sentence Q disappeared with his usual bright flash. Picard sat back in his chair and tried to absorb all of the information that he had been presented with.

It was almost an hour later when Picard finished his report and he asked Riker to send a transmission to Admiral Nechayev. A few moments later the stern face of Picard's superior officer appeared on the screen, And she didn't look to happy.

"Picard this had better be important, I am about to meet with Sisko so we can discuss the conference."

"Then what I have to tell you is incredibly relevant. I have just had a discussion with Q, About Shaitan and his whole race. I am sending you a copy of my report."

The admiral looked at her computer screen as Picard hit the send button. She sat open mouthed as she scanned the information. For a few minutes afterwards she didn't say a word as her mind worked like a computer and tried to calculate the different possibilities the information offered.

"Picard, While we must take everything Q says with a pinch of salt the information he has presented us with (if it's true) might provide us with an advantage at the negotiating table. So I don't think I need to tell you that this information is strictly need to know, Not a single person is to know about this."

"Understood. Picard out."

Picard sat in thought for a moment before slowly standing and leaving his ready room, Once again walking into the organised serenity of the Enterprise Bridge.

Deep Space Nine

Dr Bashir walked along the corridor with his usual smile and as usual a spring in his step. Sisko had asked him to do a complete medical study of the new aliens, Which was a job Julian was all to happy to complete. He stopped outside the quarters they had been assigned and stopped for a moment, He was sure he could hear a male voice shouting some very obscene words about how he will never ask for ''his'' help again.

Julian hit the button to announce his presence and the voice shouted with barely constrained hate about how ''that had better be someone I can kill''. Julian almost ran in fear from the voice, But the door slid open before his fear could overcome him.

He was presented with a tall and rather beautiful woman wearing simple but well made clothes that Julian could not see because he was distracted by her wings. They had a haunting beauty to them, The thin skin like membrane as it was stretched by the hand like frame that held it.

His mind was broken from it's wonder by the woman speaking to him "Who are you and what do you want?"

As Julian spoke the woman sat back down and he followed her into the room "Ah yes, Hello. I'm Dr Julian Bashir and I am the station physician. I was wondering if I might be able to do a complete medical run-down on all of you?"

The familiar voice of the angry man spoke again "We've already done that."

After a brief moment of stuttering Julian was able to spit out his reply "Yes and I have read Dr crusher's finding but I was intending to do a more complete scan, Something she was not able to do due to time constraints."

The only one of them still standing spoke next "Might as well, We've got nothing better to do."

The rest seemed to nod in half hearted agreement.

"Excellent, If you'll follow me to the medical centre I am sure we will be done in no time."

It was nearly an hour later when the four Dark Eldar left the infirmary with boredom plastered on their faces. Shaitan gave Albericus an angry look "_We might as well. We've nothing better to do._ I'm never listening to your advice again."

"It wasn't that bad."

Dr Bashir could only laugh as they argued away down the promenade. When he was sure they were out of ear shot he tapped his communicator "Bashir to ops."

It took only a moment for him to be answered "Sisko here. I would love to chat but I am expecting Admiral Nechayev any moment now."

Bashir interrupted him "I've just finished a complete medical scan of our guests so she might want to see the results as well."

"Very well, I'll bring Dax along as well. Sisko out"

Sisko and Dax stepped into the infirmary a few minutes later followed a few moments later by Nechayev. The three of them stood to attention just as she waved her hand, signalling them to stand at ease.

Dr Bashir spoke first "Well now that we are all here I guess I can get started." He pressed a button on the closest console and three holographic representations appeared before them (Of Shaitan, Naiad and Albericus) and he continued "I trust you have all read Dr Crusher's report concerning the physiology of our guests." They all nodded. "Well there are some things she did not pick up due to the fact she could not perform a full medical scan. While I have discovered that her early prognosis of increased muscle and bone density to correct her scans were not able to pick up on something else rather odd, The muscle tissue itself has a completely different structure to normal muscle. The closest I can come to describing it is like a coiled spring, This coupled with a highly developed nervous system gives them incredible reactions and just general speed as well. Also when I was studying their secondary rib cage I noticed that they had ''free roving'' lymph glands, I would postulate that they had a very high tolerance for infectious diseases. But one thing I find incredibly fascinating is their bones. Despite it's increased density it is still lighter than normal. This is partly due to a complete lack of bone marrow but also due to the fact that their bones are made from an organic resin as opposed to to normal matrix of cells."

As Bashir paused Dax leaned forward to ask a question "What about reproduction?"

"I am glad you asked, As you know Dr Crusher was unable to get any information about that. But I can confirm it is just as bizarre as the rest of their physiology. They have the normal reproductive organs that you would expect a humanoid to have, But that is not where the difference lies. First of all I should point out that female Eldar can choose not to get pregnant. Before you ask they cannot choose to get pregnant, That is still the same. But the biggest difference is that during the pregnancy (about thee times) the father has to introduce more gamete material for the child to grow to term"

It was the admiral who interrupted this time "That seems like it would make continuation of the species rather difficult?"

"I asked about that. They changed the subject almost immediately. I got the feeling it's a very sore topic."

The admiral continued with her questions "Dr could I just ask why you have a second holographic male up there?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk about Albericus in particular. He is different from the other three in number of ways, The prominent being in the brain." He paused for dramatic effect "You all remember Dr Crusher's analysis of the structure in the brain that was remarkably similar to a Betazoid paracortex."

He was interrupted by Dax "The report also said it was in a state of complete atrophy."

"Not in Albericus it isn't, Something which makes him unique out of all four of them. But the activity in it was no higher than any other unconscious part of his brain. I asked him about it and he said it was to dangerous to use without protection. I have dropped the issue for now but I did warn him without use it could atrophy just like the other three's but he just shrugged."

The admiral interrupted him again "So is he telepathic?"

"I simply don't know. It is similar to a paracortex but it's just so much more complex, You would need to ask an expert about it."

"Perhaps we could ask them?" Suggested Sisko.

"I'll leave that up to you, I'm just a doctor."

They were all distracted by a small beep from Sisko's com badge "Commander the Romulans, The Klingons and even a Ferengi ship have all dropped out of warp. And they are all hailing us."

Sisko gave a heavy sigh "Please excuse me."

The admiral smiled and nodded "Of course. I'll talk to you about the meeting later."

They all chuckled as Sisko put on a fake smile and walked off to the nearest turbo lift.

Shaitan and Zephyr stepped into their quarters and flopped down onto the sofa next to each other. It had been a long tiring day for them, Especially Shaitan. He looked over to his wife to see she was visibly confused about something "What's wrong?"

"My bodyguards have disappeared."

Almost as if on cue Shaitan's personal line to Albericus beeped to indicate a call. He pulled out a small black cube that at the press of a button expanded into a long phone like device that he began to speak into.

"Albericus I need to talk to you."

"Yes you do. You know that huge crate of warheads we found and we didn't know what they were."

"Yes but that's not what I..."

"Their virus bombs."

That simple sentence threw up all manner of fears and nightmares, opportunity's and deals to be made. Shaitan held in his grasp the power to end planets, The power of a god.

"How many?"

"Enough to exterminatus two planets. But that is not the issue."  
"What is?"

"Their is no way a group of mon-kiegh pirates could get hold of such items. So on a hunch I double checked the crew manifest before and after we attacked the installation... And we picked up two more people."

"Why didn't you spot this before?!"

"Because I didn't check the manifest. I just asked Naiad and she says she didn't lose a single wych. And seeing as only the wyches actually saw combat I didn't think I would need to check the manifest."

"We'll discuss that later in person. So what do you think is going on. If it was an inquisition outpost it would have been a lot more heavily defended."

"I think it was an outpost. And I think it was a trap. Maybe not for us but a trap nonetheless."

"If it was a trap then what's the mechanism?"

"It think we have one or more callidus assassins on board."

"Actually. They may be on deep space nine."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember to Review.**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

******Chapter 9: Secrets and Lies**

******Thought for the day:****_"That which is unknown and unseen always commands the greatest fear."_**

**Motto of the Culexus temple**

**Deep Space Nine - Quarks**

**Naiad stepped into Quarks and sat down at the bar. She was swiftly followed by two of her cloaked servants. This did not go unnoticed and it was barely a moment later when she was presented with a small ochre man with large, almost distended ears. His snaggle toothed mouth gave him a somewhat fearsome appearance but to Naiad he looked less than harmless.**

**It began to bleat at her "Hello there I am Quark, The proprietor of this humble bar and games emporium. What can I get you."**

**"I don't know. What would you recommend?"**

**"Well if you want something alcoholic I would recommend a glass of blood wine. It's very popular at the moment." Quark had of course neglected to mention it was popular due to the number of Klingons that were on the station "That will be two strips of latinum."**

**Naiad thought for a moment. "Put it on my tab. I'll settle up at the end of the night."**

**Quark smiled and left to get her drink. While he was gone Naiad looked around the bar. Most of the patrons were humans or very human looking, There were a few with darker skin and more pronounced ridges of their foreheads but mostly the rooms was full of attractive man and woman. Just the way she liked it. Just as Quark arrived with her drink and her servants provided her with a lit cigarette she saw someone she recognised and decided that was her target.**

**Deep Space Nine - Shaitan's Quarters**

**Shaitan was pacing. It was a classic sign that he was nervous, But this time he had good reason to be. He stopped and opened his mouth to speak but before he said anything he went back to pacing. He was oblivious to the small beep from the door that signified Albericus had arrived for the discussion. Luckily Zephyr did hear it and let him in. Just as Albericus sat down Shaitan spoke "What if we... No that will never work."**

**"What?" Asked Zephyr.**

**"I was thinking we could flood the station with a poison that only affects humans. But..."**

**Zephyr finished his sentence "That would jeopardise our trade agreements."  
"Exactly." Shaitan rubbed his temples in frustration "The way I see it we only have two options. We can tell the humans that we accidentally bought aboard two highly trained and genetically enhanced assassins. OR we just wait and see what happens. Personally I say wait and see, It'll be more fun in the long run."**

**Albericus nodded in agreement "As long as I don't die, I don't really care."**

**Zephyr leaned forward "Um... Why do we even have a couple of Imperium assassins accompanying us anyway?"**

**Albericus answered first "Well if they were after any of us we would be dead by now so they must either be after someone else in Commorragh. Or maybe..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"They could have been sent to this dimension on purpose. Us coming along could have been an accident. Maybe they're here to soften the place up for an invasion."**

**Shaitan spoke before Zephyr asked another question "No. That is not the Imperium's style. It's way to subtle for them. If they wanted to conquer this place they would send a segmentum battle fleet or ****two."**

**The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Zephyr latched onto the one issue the other two had missed "So what are we going to do when one of the assassins kills someone?"**

**Before answering Shaitan flopped down in-between the other two. He took a deep breath and gave his solution to their problem "Wing it."**

**Deep Space Nine – Quarks**

**Dax sat back and watched as O'Brien and Bashir played darts. And as usual Bashir was winning, But not by much. She looked back at her padd but she noticed it was in a growing shadow. She turned to see one of the new aliens (potentially from another dimension, she had been told). If she remembered correctly this one was named Naiad. The first thing Dax noticed was that she was very tall, Weather she was tall for her race Dax didn't know, but she was at least seven foot and made even more imposing by a top knot that gave her another six inches at least. Other that the top knot which collected all her hair into a single braid that almost touched the floor her hair was made an even more amazing spectacle by the fact it was the colour of blood. Dax was equally impressed by her clothes. They appeared to be made from a material that was halfway between latex and silk But she couldn't be sure because there was so little of it. Naiad appeared to be wearing a long skirt, a bra and nothing else, Luckily the material wasn't transparent.**

**But the whole ensemble did show off her midriff which was a network of muscles. It was only now that Dax noticed Naiad looked like a caricature of femininity. Between her obviously fake breasts , her waist to hip ratio that gave her a perfect hourglass figure and her muscles, She looked to be inviting lecherous comments but would be able and willing to snap you in half if you gave one. Dax made a mental note to tell Bashir to ease off on the inevitable advances.**

**Naiad stepped up to Dax "Can I join you?"**

**"Of course."**

**She sat down and her two servants stood behind her. Dax couldn't quite figure out why but they seemed to make her very uncomfortable.**

**"What are they doing?" The question took Dax by surprise.**

**"They're playing darts. It's an earth game."**

**"It looks dangerous. I wanna play."**

**Dax grinned and turned in her seat towards Bashir and O'Brien "Hey guys can we join you?"**

**Bashir gave a confused look before answering "Yes if you want to."**

**The two women got up and walked over to the two men who gave a brief explanation of the rules and technique of play.**

**"Perhaps we should go first to show you how it's done?" Bashir suggested.**

**"Feel free." Answered Dax.**

**A few moments later Bashir and O'Brien had a score of 115. Dax stepped up to the plate first and came out with a respectable score of 50. Then it was Naiad, She threw all three darts in quick succession. All three of them sailed into the triple twenty zone much to the amusement of Dax and the shock of the two men.**

**Nearly an hour later the bar was emptying, Dax and Dr Bashir were sat down watching in amusement as Naiad consistently beat O'Brien at his own game. But he refused to give in.**

**"Mr Brian I think it is time to admit you are outmatched." Smarmed Naiad**

**"The name is O'Brien. And I am not outmatched. I'm just having an off day."**

**Dr Bashir and Dax both stood up, Dax smiled and left while the doctor patted O'Brien on the shoulder "Still we have to get up early for the conference so perhaps we should get and early night?"**

**Naiad smiled "I understand. Perhaps we can play again sometime?"**

**O'Brien smiled sarcastically and walked off with Bashir in a huff. Naiad wiped her fake smile off her face as they left. Angry thoughts of the Mon-keigh's arrogance cascaded through her mind. She ****found herself lost on the trails of her mind until she was snapped out of it all by a waitress asking her if she wanted another drink. Naiad looked her up and down and upon seeing she was very attractive by the standards of most people she had seen so far, Smiled and said "Only if you'll have one with me."**

**Deep Space Nine: Sisko's office (The next morning)**

**Benjamin Sisko sat down opposite Admiral Nechayev and his senior staff. It had been late last night when he had been given Picard's report and with the admirals permission he had handed it out to a select few people. Dr Bashir, Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax. They had all clearly been up all night reading it and digesting it's ramifications. But their was only one question Sisko felt needed answering.**

**"Do we tell them what we know?"**

**The admiral spoke first "But we don't know if we know this."**

**Sisko sucked his teeth "This doesn't strike me as being a lie. If he wanted to cause mischief for us surely he'd go straight here to do it, Not give Picard a big pack of lies which doesn't really do anything in the long run." There was a pause as everyone gave thought to Sisko's logic. They couldn't really think of a way to ague with it.**

**It was Dax who decided to break the silence "Well if we assume it could be true do we tell them we know what we know."**

**Dr Bashir spoke first "Well they ignored the question I asked them about having children so I imagine they might just ignore it and change the subject."**

**O'Brien spoke next "Or they could react with open hostility, The same way any race reacts when you confront them about the darker parts in their past. And it raises another question: What do we say when they ask us where we got the information?"**

**No one had considered that. The room fell silent for a few minutes before Admiral Nechayev spoke again "Maybe they will tell us at the conference. I do believe it begins with all the races present giving a short presentation about them and their history, Maybe they will reciprocate."**

**"Maybe." Sisko muttered, Deep in thought. Suddenly he remembered something "Major Kira, Where is Odo? I tried to call him this morning but his deputy said he was busy."**

**"I don't know for sure but he told me yesterday he had something very important to do and he wasn't sure how long it would take him."**

**Almost as if on cue Odo walked through the door of Sisko's office with a distressed look upon his face.**

**"You look like you've seen hell Odo. Where have you been?"**

**Odo sat down and began to explain.**

**Deep Space Nine: Docking Bay (The Day Before)**

**Odo followed Albericus as quickly and as quietly as possible. As a housefly. So far he hadn't noticed him. As The docking bay doors opened and the tall Eldar warrior walked through. Odo, As subtly as possible flew in the airlock with him. Just before Albericus opened the door he shot his hand out and grabbed Odo between two fingers in a firm but painless grip. Odo flapped his wings in panic trying to imitate a fly in distress as to keep up his charade. Albericus smiled and released the fly with a chuckle of "Still got it."**

**As he opened the door to his shuttle Odo changed form to a moth in the hopes he could be a little quieter and flew into the ship. He looked around as Albericus requested permission to leave. It struck him as a little opulent even by federation standards. It was closer to being the interior of a luxury yacht than a shuttle for a warship.**

**Odo was distracted from his thoughts by Albericus saying "...to The Blade Of Khaine."**

**Jackpot! he thought. His hunch had paid off, Now he could get a good look around the unscannable ship**

**Albericus nodded as he was granted permission to leave and he pulled back on the two control ****sticks in front of him.**

**It was a few minutes before Odo heard the shuttle set down in the belly of the enormous ship The Blade Of Khaine. As Albericus walked our of the Shuttle Odo changed form once again and attached himself to his leg as another tiny insect that would be all but unnoticeable to anyone. As Albericus stepped out of the shuttle he was greeted by a group of three armoured Dark Eldar and a number of clearly enslaved humans holding various trays full of exotic food and drinks. Albericus took a small selection on a fine porcelain plate before he spoke to the Dark Eldar in front of him " I want regular but random genetic checks on all sections of the crew. Including the slaves."**

**The middle Eldar gave him a quizzical look "Why Dracon?"**

**Albericus finished the small mouthful of food he had eaten before answering "Because we have an unknown number of callidus assassins on board the ship. We believe two have already made it to the Mon-keigh space station so I will be needing a genetic screening device before I leave."**

**The Eldar to Albericus' left sniggered "That was rather incompetent of you. ****_Klaivex_****."**

**Odo felt a sudden shock of movement and barely saw Albericus' arms move in a blur of motion as he snapped the plate he was holding in half and shoved the two pieces through the other man's eyes and into his brain. "Well at least I am alive." The other two Eldar laughed uncomfortably before leaving Albericus to follow his orders.**

**Albericus walked almost straight out of the hanger but Odo was still able to get a good look at the forty or so aircraft that were suspended at various points in the cavernous room. Most struck him as being very ship shape, Literally. He couldn't think why they had sails but he was sure they helped in some capacity. The rest were more plane shaped than the other's were still reminiscent of huge double headed scythes.**

**Albericus walked down the corridors of the engineering section of the ship. Odo could tell this place was for working in. He could hear the pump of bellows and the thwack of hammers as they hit metal, The sounds of heavy industry reverberated around the bare metal corridor. Occasionally Albericus would enter a room (Obviously to remind the crew they were being watched) and Odo would see men woman and children being forced to help the obviously skilled artificers with their craft as they hammered at the red hot metals making and repairing blades and guns of all shapes and sizes. It was clear that despite the knowledge they could have all this mass produced they preferred opulent joy of having a hand made item.**

**A while and one lift ride later Albericus was walking through another bare corridor this time loud with chatter of men and woman, Odo could see where it all came from. Every few meters he could see a large barracks with beds for around ten people, Some had Eldar had more slaves of all shapes, sizes and ages working to keep the places clean and tidy. He almost lost himself when he saw a female slave being raped. He bit back his anger knowing he would never get off the ship if he revealed himself. To his relief Albericus stopped walking to admonish the man. Explaining that if he wanted to rape a slave he would have to buy it from Shaitan. It was not so much as a dressing down as a recommendation, Much to Odo's disgust.**

**After a while Albericus stopped in front of a heavily shadowed doorway, Took a deep breath and walked through. Odo was surprised to hear the sound of a large crowd and was even more shocked when Albericus stepped out into a huge oval arena full of Eldar baying for blood.**

**Odo looked down into the sand filled centre to see a huge human male wielding a trident and shield fighting a large, red, dog like creature that was being goaded on by a female Eldar who held it back just far enough with a long chain that was tied around it's neck. She was clearly toying with him, Deliberately keeping him alive to play the crowd's affections and prolong her own enjoyment.**

**The woman let the chain through her fingers a fraction and the beast leapt forward, It's long claws ****dragging the shield off the man's arm and leaving a series of long wounds on his arm. The man screamed a curse and plunged the trident into the beasts mouth, Odo's heart skipped a beat as he ****saw a glimmer of hope for the man. But the beast simply bit down and destroyed the weapon. The woman laughed like a daemon and let go of the chain completely. Odo looked away as the man's scream was cut short by a foul crunch and the joyous roar of the crowd**

**Albericus walked down the steps to the side of the arena sand and clapped his admiration to the woman and her beast. He stopped by a strange person in a long robe and Odo strained to see what Albericus was doing but he just couldn't see. Albericus quickly exited the fast emptying arena. Odo looked back at the man Albericus had talked to and saw a robed man with a large metal visor covering his face. It hadn't helped Odo discover what Albericus had done.**

**Albericus walked quickly through all the sections of the ship he had to get to the arena and it wasn't too long before he was back at the shuttle. He stopped to take a small device from an Eldar waiting for him. Presumably the genetic tester he had demanded earlier. He pressed it to his neck and their was a small wearing noise before he looked at it, It flashed green and he smiled. Odo guessed he had just checked to see if it worked or not. Albericus stepped into the shuttle and took off again to return to Deep Space Nine. Much to Odo's relief.**

**Deep Space Nine: Sisko's Office**

**Odo finished by explaining how he had just dropped of Albericus' leg when the opportunity had arisen.**

**"I will of course be making a full report as soon as I can."**

**"Yes Odo." Replied Sisko as he motioned for Odo to sit down "Well, what are we going to do now?"**

**__****To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Remember to Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 1**

**Chapter 10: All Quiet on the Western Front**

**Thought for the day:**___"__The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy."_

Friedrich Nietzsche

Deep Space Nine: Sisko's Office

They were still reeling from the shock of Odo's tale to answer Sisko's question. There were so many things to take in, They were overwhelmed by information and the possibilities that it presented.

It was Major Kira who regained her wits first and said to Admiral Nechayev "Will you still be entering trade agreements with them if they use slave labour."

The admiral looked at the floor deep in thought for a few moments before answering "Unfortunately we cannot actively act on this information in any way."

Major Kira was indignant "And may I ask why not?"

"Because the information was obtained in a borderline illegal fashion. As such, we cannot admit we have it." Answered the admiral, angrily.

Odo chimed in "Not to make light of slavery, but we have another concern that is far more pressing." He paused to make sure he had the undivided attention "The viceroy said that two assassins are on Deep Space Nine. I wondered what course you think we should take?"

Sisko answered "Well we already have double security all over the station. So I recommend we tell all the security officers we have a specific threat to look out for could help."

Odo nodded as he got up and left to carry out his orders. Sisko looked at the clock on his desk and was surprised by the time "It's nearly time for the ceremony on the promenade. We should probably change into our dress uniforms." Sisko smiled as he said that. It was clear he was very proud to be hosting the event on his station, Even if it was officially being hosted by the Bajoran provisional government.

The admiral stood up with the rest of the officers but didn't leave "Commander, Do you mind if I just use your office to call Starfleet Command?"

"Not at all Admiral."

Deep Space Nine: Habitat Ring

Security officers Hugh Wilkins and Cody Pam were both Starfleet security officers with over two decades worth of experience between them.

They never stood a chance.

It was the early morning as they patrolled the habitat ring and all was well and quiet. Then they spotted an open door. It was one of guest quarters.

They drew their phasers and entered slowly announcing who they were. The lights were off, They never saw their killers. As Hugh went to turn on the light at the switch by the door two figures pulled them into the darkness with almost choreographed precision. The last thing they each felt was a thin but sharp blade enter their side and sever their spinal cord with surgical accuracy. It was perhaps a blessing they weren't aware of what happened next as one by one they were dragged to a sonic shower and their brains cut out of their heads to be eaten by the ones who had killed them.

Security officers Hugh Wilkins and Cody Pam were both Starfleet officers back on patrol.

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

Delegations from all over the Alpha Quadrant stood in groups all along the promenade. They were all waiting for the guests of honour to arrive. And as far as they were concerned they could not arrive soon enough, After a while dress uniforms got very heavy and hot. They all looked at the door the "Dark Eldar" were slated to arrive from.

Silently the door rolled open to reveal two tall pale skinned humanoid creatures. A male and a female, Who seemed to be sporting a pair of very realistic looking wings. They both wore plated, bone coloured armour and plenty of jewellery. Along with long dark robes with runes embroidered on them in deep scarlet.

They stepped through the door to reveal another More modestly dressed Dark Eldar, He wore similar armour but no robes and no jewellery, Except a single purple gem that hung around his neck on a long golden chain.

He was followed by a pair of females arm in arm. But one of them was clearly a Bajoran, Some of the station crew recognised her as a waitress in Quarks bar. The imaginations of the men present ran wild, while the woman all but scowled at the dress the Eldar was wearing. Despite an abundance of fabric it seemed only to cover enough to keep the situation from becoming incredibly uncomfortable.

Major Kira (As the Bajoran representative) introduced Shaitan and his crew to the various races arrayed in front of them one at a time before all the important races moved into Quarks (Much to the Ferengi's joy) so each of the major Races could introduce themselves and their culture.

It Started with Cardassians. Shaitan and the rest of the Eldar were intrigued by them as their society seemed to mirror their own in a number of ways. Next was the Klingons who didn't impress Shaitan so much as bore him to death with posturings of "honour" and "Kahless". The Romulans would have impressed Shaitan if they weren't clearly trying (and failing) to intimidate him with tales of their huge empire and ancient history, And Shaitan was sure it would have worked if he wasn't almost as old the empire they represented. The last people to speak were Starfleet themselves. Shaitan was at first amused by the notion of a united federation of planets sharing and receiving information. But he was soon downright offended when he was offered a place in the federation. He managed to politely turn the offer down without giving away his true feelings.

Major Kira stood in front of Shaitan and asked him if he would give any information about his people. This was the moment all the ambassadors present had been waiting for. They waited with baited breath as Shaitan stood and with an almost cavalier smile on his face asked Albericus to pass him the map.

Albericus tossed him a small round object which Shaitan placed on the floor. A huge holographic map flared into life and Shaitan began his speech.

"This is the galaxy that me and my people inhabit. For reasons I will not go into we have to inhabit a dimension between dimensions. My people live in the great city of Commorragh in the webway. It is where we have lived for over twenty thousand years. And my people lived in real space for longer still before that, But it is in Commorragh where we feel most at home." And so on as Shaitan explained the Kabals and the rise of Vect. He left out any mention of slavery and the eternal thirst of his people so as not to jeopardise any trade agreements he could cultivate.

It was late when he finished and was thanked for his explanation, the ambassadors filtered out of the bar leaving the Dark Eldar and Starfleet officers in conversation.

"I must say living in a pocket dimension must have some long term affects on your evolution captain?" Asked Dax.

Shaitan leaned back for a moment "Well the only affect is an increased ability to see in the dark and the loss of any psychic ability." He tapped the back of his head as he finished the sentence.

"That's like telepathy, right?" Asked Kira.

Albericus spoke before Shaitan could "That and more besides. A powerful psyker can bend reality itself to his will." He looked round at the disbelieving faces of the Starfleet officers he was talking too "I really wish I could prove it."

Shaitan grinned "Well technically you are capa..." He was shut up by a death glare by Albericus. Shaitan snickered evilly. Even Shaitan knew better than to tempt the wrath of someone who had been trained in an incubi shrine.

They were all distracted by a voice from Odo's badge "Constable, We've just found the bodies of Hugh Wilkins and Cody Pam in the habitat ring."

"Understood. I'm on my way."

Odo was about to leave the bar when Hugh Wilkins and Cody Pam walked into the bar alive and well. Everyone stared at them open mouthed in disbelief. It took Shaitan a single moment to work out why and hissed a single word. "Callidus."

Albericus and Shaitan leapt up from their seats drawing previously concealed knives. The two assassins jumped forward to intercept the attack as their disguises bubbled away to reveal two tall woman wearing skin tight leather suits, each assassin had a single long braid of dark hair that ran down their backs. Albericus swung his blade at the callidus only for his knife to be met by a C'tan phase blade, The baleful weapon cut clean through his knife and left him defenceless. Thinking and acting quickly he grabbed the arm to which the blade was attached and smashed it against his knee. The phase blade skidded off into the corner of the room, In quick retaliation the callidus grabbed his shoulder with her free arm and smashed her leg into his groin. Everyone watching winced as Albericus' armour buckled. Albericus slumped to the floor in excruciating pain as the callidus pulled one of the many blades from her leg and went to deliver the final blow.

Their was a sound of breaking glass as a bottle smashed over the back of her head. Quark barely had time to say "That usually works." before he was punched in the face by the callidus. But he had still served as enough of a distraction for a volley of phaser fire to hit her square in the chest from the collection of Starfleet officers. The callidus stumbled back for a moment before leaping across the room brandishing her poisoned blade, The officers would all have been killed if a naked Naiad hadn't intercepted her. Faster than the human eye could register she pulled two blades from the holster on the assassins leg and plunged them into her chest and neck and pinning her to the floor. She tried but failed too pull her self up but she was too weak from the fast acting poison.

They all looked over to see Shaitan failing to hold off the attacks from the callidus attacking him. Although he had managed to disarm her of the phase blade as well as kept his own knife, he was still outmatched through shear strength alone. This became more evident when she knocked his knife clear from his hand and stabbed him through the gut with another of her own poisoned blade. But this had distracted the callidus from the real threat, Their was a sharp screeching sound as the air was filled with tiny shards from Zephyrs splinter pistol. The assassin's back filled with poisoned needles and she collapsed to the floor twitching in pain, But this soon stopped as she died an incredibly painful death.

Silence descended over the bar and it continued until Shaitan shouted "I'M FUCKING DYING HERE!"

Zephyr and Albericus rushed to his side and picked him up. Dr Bashir rushed up and pulled out a medical tricorder.

"The blade was poisoned and I don't think you can resist it. We need to get you to the medical centre right away!"

The three of them carried him off down the promenade and most of the senior Starfleet and Bajoran staff followed, Except for Odo who walked up to Naiad, who was basking in a stares of most of the rest of the room.

"Madam please put some clothes on!"

Naiad have a huff before motioning to her servants. Who had seemed to appear from nowhere. They covered her in a long black coat and she walked off arm in arm with the Bajoran waitress.

The constable observed as two Starfleet officers helped Quark to his feet and took him to the medical bay. And finally he looked down at the dying woman pinned to the floor by two long blades. Everyone was keeping their distance and understandably so. She was clearly very dangerous. It took a few moments for Odo to work out what to do.

He tapped his com badge and spoke "Transporter room."

"Yes constable." Came the answer.

Odo relayed his instructions and all the while the woman simply stared at him not making single noise or even visibly moving. Odo suspected she was dead but he didn't want to take a chance.

Deep Space Nine: Medical Bay

Shaitan was carried into the room and laid down on a bed. Albericus pulled the blade out of his stomach.

Bashir yelled at him "You really shouldn't do that!"

Albericus quickly answered in an angry voice "Shut up Mon-keigh, I know what I'm doing." He passed Bashir the blade he had pulled out "Figure out an antidote."

Albericus Pulled off Shaitan's armour and looked at the wound, Which appeared to be crystallising over as opposed to scabbing. Albericus breathed a sigh of relief.

"The poison did not contain an anti-coagulant. That means you'll live if we can stop the poison." He shot a glare at Bashir who was too distracted by gathering a sample of the poison from the reservoir in the hilt of the knife. He placed it into a scanner.

"I can replicate something to slow it down but it appears to have been specifically formulated to kill Eldar. And my lack of knowledge is really working against us."

Shaitan sighed and pulled Albericus close to him and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and walked out of the room. It was now that Bashir noticed Zephyr had not once let go of Shaitan's hand, Her face was plastered with a look of deep concern and it was then Bashir realised they must really be in love.

Albericus left the back room of the infirmary and was presented with an incredible angry Sisko and Odo. Before they could speak he did "I don't have time for this."

He walked clean past them before they could retort. They followed him with their eyes and met the gaze of O'Brien. He spoke to them in a tired voice "Commander you really need to see this."

"Ok. Odo I'll leave this to you."

Sisko walked into the lab with O'Brien and was presented with Dax looking at two long thin metallic objects sitting on the examination table.

"What are these?" He asked confused.

"The blades the attackers had." Answered Dax "We picked them up in the confusion. O'Brien had a hunch about them."

"Were you right?"

"Ohhh yes I was." He paused to pick up one of the blades and carefully passed it to Sisko "Be VERY careful with that, It's sharp."

"How sharp?"

Dax picked up two halves of a thick steel rod and showed them to him.

O'Brien started to explain their experiments "We secured one of them in a vice and pushed the rod onto the edge and it just cut through it like butter. We used an electron microscope to examine it and it appears the edge is atomically thin."

Sisko looked at him disbelievingly "I thought that molecular edges were still theory?"

"Not really. We have always known it was possible but the way to do it has evaded us, Another problem is keeping the blade that sharp. Just cutting through paper can be enough to move the single atom at the very edge of the blade if you use a conventional metal."

"I take it this isn't a conventional metal?"

It was Dax who answered that question "It's not even close. So far as we can tell this is the strongest material the federation has ever encountered, Or at least the ones me can replicate. We suspect that with suitable force a block of adamantium might be able to cause it to crack but we don't know. You might me able to melt it down but the temperature would be ludicrously high. But what is most amazing you need to see for yourself."

Dax motioned for the blade and Sisko passed it over to her as O'Brien passed her a set of heavy duty tongs. She held the blade in them and checked to make sure it was secure. "Computer. place a force field around the table."

The familiar flicker of light showed the forcefield was in place. Dax waited a moment and licked her lips before pushing the blade through the forcefield. The field crackled and sparked as it tried to resist to weapon but to know avail. Dax removed the blade and looked at Sisko who's mouth had fallen open in disbelief.

"How on earth did it do that?"

"So far as we can tell the metal generates an energy field that disrupts any other field near it. But that's just a theory."

There was a moment of silence before O'Brien spoke again "Strictly speaking this metal breaks a couple of the laws of physics. According to modern science, It shouldn't exist."

Deep Space Nine: Medical Bay

Odo waited patently for Dr Bashir to allow him to berate Shaitan about the attack when he was tapped on the shoulder from behind, Which was odd considering most people found it impossible to sneak up on him. He turned around to see Albericus and was about to talk when Albericus put his hand up to silence him and said "You should clear the promenade."

Odo was slightly taken aback by his presumptuous manner and it took him a few moments to re-gather his thoughts "And just why should I do that?"

"Because someone from The Blade Of Khaine is coming over to give Dr Bashir a hand in trying to save Shaitan's life. And this particular person has requested that he be seen by as few people as possible."

Odo pondered this for a few moments before speaking again "Seeing as the promenade has already been cleared of civilians it shouldn't be too difficult to minimise the number of personnel as well. But I must say I really don't know why I'm granting you this request."

"Fair enough."

Deep Space Nine: Ops

Major Kira sat at her station deep in thought. She had never seen a human survive one phaser hit to the chest let alone a whole barrage, She knew hers had been set to kill but she didn't know about the others. But the whole episode in the bar had worried her, Kira had always considered herself to be pretty handy in a close quarters fight but if she had to fight Shaitan, Albericus or particularly Naiad she knew she would last about two seconds before getting slashed to ribbons.

Kira was snapped back to herself by the arrival of a familiar but not very welcome face.

"Grand Nagus Zek. You better have a damn good reason for coming up here in a time of emergency."

Zek responded angrily in his shrill voice "I do major, I do. I would like to complain about not being informed about the starting time for the conference. If I lose out on any potential deals I could have made I will require compensation!"

Major Kira was indignant "Three people are dead Zek! And another three have suffered serious injuries!" She paused to collect her thoughts "But I suppose it was unfair of us to not inform you of the changes to the schedule. I don't know who is responsible but I shall personally organise a meeting between you and Shaitan as soon as he is well."

"Thank you major. Though I must say when your angry you are ver..."

"Zek, if you say another word I will hurt you." Snapped Kira.

Zek bowed curtly and left without saying another word. Then a nearby ensign who had been watching the whole thing spoke.

"Major, Didn't you change the schedule?"

"Oh your right, It was me. It must have completely slipped my mind." Replied Kira, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

Odo and his security teams had secured this section of the promenade and now it was just him, Sisko, Dax and Dr Bashir waiting for Albericus to arrive with what they presumed was The Blade Of Khaine's doctor.

The door closest to them rolled open and an ensign walked through, They all immediately noticed he looked absolutely terrified. He walked over to them not saying a word.

"Ensign?" Asked Sisko. The ensign gave Sisko a look that the commander knew he would take to his grave. He had never seen a man so visibly disturbed. He looked past him and immediately knew what had disturbed him. The only way Sisko could think to describe what he was seeing was the word 'horror'. It was an Eldar of some kind but he was so pale he was white, He seemed to be eight foot tall while floating another four off the ground. His spine seemed to have grown through the top of his back and arched round so the tip was just above his bald head. It was now Sisko realised he had no idea what gender this thing even was, seeing as all his body was being held into a thin but androgynous shape by black leather and a corset the colour of bone. Over it all was a long sleeveless coat made of a heavy fabric. On his right arm was a long silver metal gauntlet and the left arm was simply covered from the wrist upward by a black leather sleeve.

It floated over to them silently, Which only added to it's aura of menace and evil. Albericus followed on close behind and the both of them stopped just in front of the Starfleet officers. Sisko was distracted by a heavy saline smell that seemed to hang in air. He realised in a gut wrenching moment that was because the long coat was made of skin and was covered in a preservative.

Albericus spoke first "May I introduce the lord haemonculus Kopis, I don't know his second name. He shall be making sure Shaitan lives. Kopis, This is Benjamin Sisko, Jadzia Dax and Dr Julian Bashir."

Sisko forced himself to present his hand. This was met by a third arm appearing from behind Kopis, This one covered in a elbow length leather glove. Kopis gripped Sisko's index finger in two fingers and limply moved his hand up and down.

"Charmed I'm sure." Kopis spoke with a voice that seemed to seep into the back of Sisko's head and mind probing for weakness.

The haemonculus floated past them into the infirmary and into the back where Shaitan was. It was know Sisko noticed the forth arm that Kopis had kept hidden as well as the long spine like protrusion the trailed along the floor like a long tail.

Before they could follow him Dax threw up.

Gamma Quadrant: Unnamed World

Weyoun sat and read the reports with a grim look on his face. Weather they were to be believed was not in question, Their veracity was absolute. This was not the first time he had read them, They had been sent to the founders for them to see. But it was fascinating him that travellers from another dimension had appeared now just as the Dominion was beginning it's plans to destroy the federation and take over the Alpha Quadrant.

He was distracted by a beep from his comm panel. He pushed a button to receive the call and was presented with a founder. He immediately stood and bowed as low as he could.

The founder spoke to him in a strong a feminine voice "Weyoun. This information is dire indeed. From what our scans and spies can tell us the technology offered by this new race outstrips anything we've encountered. If they disseminate such technology to the Alpha Quadrant it could make it impossible for us to bring them into our fold. We must move forward with our plan. And some plans must be changed accordingly."

"I understand." Weyoun bowed again.

"I am sending the revised notes now. Also I am sending the operatives who have been selected for the assignments to you for a detailed briefing."

"Of course. I look forward to their arrival."

The founder nodded and the screen went blank.

Weyoun sat down again and began to read the reports the founder had sent him. He grinned a sly grin and chuckled to himself. The races of the Alpha Quadrant would fall like dominoes and then they would be powerless to stop the dominion from taking control, With or without technology from another dimension.

**The End**

**Of Season One...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lord of the Abyss has returned to wreak havoc upon the inter webs. I know it has been a long break but that's just how this works I'm afraid.**

**And so begins season 2 episode 1. **

**Remember to review.**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 1: A Brave New World**

**Thought for the day:** _**The Artilleryman: "**__Take a look around you at the world you've loved so well. And bid the ageing empire of man a last farewell."_

**The War Of The Worlds Musical**

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

Sisko was standing outside the infirmary. He was waiting for Bashir to give Dax the all clear. The presence of Kopis had affected her more than him and Bashir and as of yet they didn't know why. He suspected it must have been to do with the symbiote, but he couldn't be sure.

Bashir walked back up to the commander "She should be fine. Though I don't know what caused it, I don't think she has suffered any permanent damage. I'm still going to give her a full check up when the infirmary is free."

Almost as if on cue the hideous form of Kopis floated through the doorway and smiled to the two men who braced themselves in case he talked again, which he did.

"Dr Bashir..." Kopis gave a small bow as he spoke "... I would like to thank you for the use of your chamber." He reached into his robe and pulled out a small but highly ornate gas cylinder that seemed to be carved from a clear, crystal material "A gift to thank you."

And with that Kopis floated away down the promenade, Presumably to return to the shuttle. They both looked back at the cylinder in Bashir's hands. For a few moments they all they did was look at it quizzically before Shaitan's voice brought them back to reality.

"Where did you get that?"

"Kopis gave it to me. I presume you know what this is."

Shaitan stuck out his hand and took the object from the doctor. He looked at it intently for a few moments before something important caught his attention and his face became a mask of amazement and he muttered under his breath "Why did he give you this?"

He shouted behind himself "Albericus come here a for a moment."

The tall armoured figure of Shaitan's viceroy appeared, He took one look at the object before exclaiming "By the gods. Why the fuck have you got that?" Dr Bashir was getting increasingly worried.

"Kopis gave it to the good doctor here." Shaitan gave the cylinder back gingerly.

"So, what is it?" Asked Dax who appeared to have recovered from her earlier ordeal.

"Your not going to like the answer to that question." Answered Shaitan.

Dax asked again, A little more insistent "What is it?"

"You don't need to know, Just be assured that in Commorragh it is very valuable."

"What. Is. It?"

Shaitan sighed before finally giving the truth "It's the last breath of a newborn child."

Deep Space Nine: Security Office

Odo sat in his office writing up another report for another department about the attack in Quarks. He understood why they wanted everyone to give there own account of what had happened but why they couldn't just use his official security report ten times he would never understand. No he had to write it out on a different padd and give all the departments their own copy of it.

A small beep from his desk mercifully gave him a brief distraction. The voice of the warden on duty emanated from the control panel. "Sir could you come in here for a moment."

"Of course."

Making sure not to leave any sensitive information where Quark could see it, he got up and rounded the corner into the cell area. And he walked into a complete and highly unexpected darkness.

"Watkins? What on earth is going on?"

"I don't know. I was just standing guard when everything went black. I've already called maintenance."

"All right. I think I can see the glow of the forcefield's anyway. And..." His voice trailed off. He could swear he could see lines glowing red in one of the cells. "Watkins can you see that?"

"Yes sir." He knew what he was talking about instantly. The lines seemed to be moving about in the air. Suddenly their was a sound like an axe splitting wet wood. The lines flared like fire and the room went cold. Then they seemed to quickly move into a distance that Odo knew wasn't there and disappear.

Light returned to the room and both men gasped. The female assassin had been decapitated, the cell was covered in blood. Watkins turned away into the corner taking deeps breaths trying to calm himself down.

"Watkins can you please inform the commander." Odo told him, mainly to get him out of the room before the smell of blood started to take it's toll. The Bajoran officer nodded and swiftly exited the room, Leaving Odo alone to try and work out how the killer got in and out of the cell.

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

The three Starfleet officers stood opposite the three Dark Eldar who simply couldn't understand why they were being so squeamish.

"But the only way you could collect the breath is if you knew when the poor child was going to die!" Protested Sisko.

"Well obviously." Answered Shaitan with an exasperated sigh.

Dax was pale "But that means you would have to... Oh god I think I'm going to be sick again." She turned away and covered her mouth.

"Well how do _you_ collect a child's dying breath?"

Sisko and Bashir spoke in unison "We don't." There was a brief pause before Sisko continued "Why would you even want one?"

A confused look spread over Shaitan's face "Wearing it will grant long life.

Dr Bashir put his head in his hands and spoke quietly "For such an advanced race you really do have the most horrific superstitions."

Shaitan looked even more confused now "Even the humans from my dimension realise the power of the soul. How is it you don't know about it."

Bashir looked back up at Shaitan with an incredulous look on his face "The soul?"

"That which grants you emotions and life. Surely you didn't believe you got those from your brain, did you?"

The two men nodded slowly.

Shaitan pointed at Bashir "You're a medical man, You must have had an inkling?"

"The existence of the soul is a spiritual matter not medical."

Shaitan threw up his hands in desperation and Albericus spoke next "For us the two are inextricably linked."

Dr Bashir looked like he was about to feint "Perhaps we should stop this conversation and get you checked out." He gestured at Shaitan who shrugged and simply walked off arm in arm with Zephyr.

"Apparently not." Said Albericus before he also walked off with a slightly warped gait, leaving a very confused Dr Bashir and Commander Sisko stood outside the infirmary.

They both turned around when they heard a weak voice behind them. They saw a pale Bajoran security officer.

"Commander. Odo wants to see you. There's been an incident in the security office."

"Understood. Dr Bashir."

"I'll get the first aid box."

The Bajoran looked at them impassively "You won't need it."

Deep Space Nine: Holding Cells

"I guess he was right" muttered Sisko as he tried to keep his gorge down. Dr Bashir walked back out of the cell looking apologetic about the blood he was tracking around with his feet and hands.

"Well it's no mystery how the poor woman died, but whoever did it must have been immensely strong. It was a single blow that cut through the flesh, cartilage and bone with almost no sign of slowing down. I doubt I could cut cleaner with a plasma laser."

Sisko cocked his eye as the doctor "What about if you had a monomolecular blade?"

"With a blade that sharp you would still need to be incredibly strong. Why?"

Sisko turned towards Odo "Did the attacker look like the other two assassins?"

"I'm sorry I don't know. Somehow they managed to temporarily shut off the lights. But I did see a pair of arms and a chest, A male chest. They were covered in lines that seemed to emanate light."

Odo paused for a few moments to allow Sisko to digest the information before continuing "I don't think this was another of the assassins who attacked the Eldar."

"Why?" Asked Bashir.

"Because if an assassin is captured and needs to be disposed off they tend to not send another assassin to do it, It's a waste of manpower. The captured party would probably take their own life using a capsule of some sort."

"Stands to reason."

"I think this was a reprisal attack carried out under orders given by Shaitan Malus. Although at this point I have no evidence for my theory."

Sisko pondered for a moment.

"Dr. Have you found any evidence to support this?"

"Actually I have." Bashir showed them a long white hair "The tricorder gives a 60% possibility that this belongs to a Dark Eldar."

"See if you can confirm that." Ordered Sisko. Bashir hurried off out of the room. "Odo. If you choose to investigate this I cannot guarantee that Starfleet will let you press charges against him."

"I understand commander."

"In the mean time I'll get O'Brien to see if he can figure out how whoever did this was able to turn the light's off."

Odo nodded and Sisko left the room to find the engineer.

Deep Space Nine: Docking bay

Shaitan, Albericus and Zephyr all rounded the corner to see Kopis still floating in the middle of the corridor. Shaitan walked up as close as he would dare and spoke to the haemonculus quietly.

"Has it dealt with it?"

"The mandrake performed his task magnificently."

Shaitan hated the way Kopis' voice seemed to leak into his brain the way it did.

"You can tell him from me I'm still not happy about him being on my ship."

"Don't worry, He knows. But at least he hasn't started eating your crew yet."

"The moment he does I will personally come down to his hole and pull his balls off."

"I'll tell him that too." Said Kopis before he turned around and floated down the boarding corridor into the shuttle he arrived on.

Shaitan breathed I sigh of relief as Kopis left earshot. He turned around to speak to his wife and viceroy.

"Well I think that the cat is most certainly out of the bag. So we may have just lost a number of lucrative deals with the humans but I'm not sure that the other races will care so much."

"Have you decided what we are willing to trade?" Asked Albericus.

"Yes. When you come back bring five lasguns, five laspistols and a set of flak armour. We are going to set up an arms expo." Albericus nodded and turned to leave "But make sure you scrub them all clean of human DNA. We didn't do it last time and it may yet bite us on the arse." Albericus nodded and actually left.

Zephyr leaned onto Shaitan "I notice all the items you've chosen don't give them any tactical advantage against Kabalite warriors."

"It's almost as if I've planned it."

The two of them turned around and continuing to be as elegant as ever walked back to their quarters.

Deep Space Nine: Wardroom

Sisko sat round with his senior members of crew as they all read the various reports and waited for Admiral Nechayev to arrive. She walked through the doors a few moments later with a slightly flustered look on her face. The rest of the room stood to attention as Sisko gestured to a seat next to him.

As the admiral sat down she began to speak "First things first I know about all the events of today and I have been informing Starfleet command of them as they unfolded, Seeing as I was in communication with them as they happened anyway. But this has not affected their decision in regards to opening trade agreements with Shaitan." She waited to see if anyone protested but they did not openly disagree except for a stern look from Major Kira. "I know most of you will disagree with this decision but all of you understand that any of the technology traded could spark an arms race we cannot afford to be behind in."

All of Deep Space Nine's officers nodded in resignation. She was right and they knew it.

"But having said that." She continued "I feel and Starfleet command agrees we should confront them about what we know. But that will be saved until after we have secured any new technology from them."

Sisko spoke next "But I think it is still important to try and gauge the tactical capability of Shaitan's vessel. First I want to see what kind of weaponry they use on the ground and how it works."

As Sisko paused for breath Dr Bashir leant forward "I think I can give you some idea. When I examined the body of the assassin who Zephyr shot I found out how those projectiles had killed her, It was an incredibly powerful neurotoxin. I could go into detail about how exactly it did it but I'd rather not keep you up at night."

"Wasn't their something else about the bodies you wanted my help with?" Asked Dax.

"I just want a second opinion to confirm what I've discovered, but that's a discussion for another time."

Dax nodded as Sisko continued "O'Brien, I want you and Major Kira to see if you can get a scan of the weaponry they have in their quarters."

O'Brien and Kira nodded in unison "Shaitan will be demonstrating the technology he brought over tonight all of tomorrow so that should be ample time to get in there." Said O'Brien "Also I think I've discovered what caused the blackout in the security office."

O'Brien placed an object on the table. It was a small black sphere about the size of a billiard ball. On one side it had a small button that had been depressed. The rest of the people around the table gave him confused looks.

"It's an EMP emitter. I think. I found it in the rafters next to the main power junction."

"An EMP emitter?" Asked an incredulous Odo..

"I think. The internal systems are completely scrambled, Evidently to prevent re-use. But it's soaked in the kind of energy you would expect an EMP emitter to be soaked in."

"Could you repair it to a point where it could be used again. A device like that would be incredibly useful." Asked Kira.

"No. The internals are completely buggered."

"Thank you for solving that mystery." Said Odo "But it still leaves the question of how someone got that into the internal systems and then into the cell without being seen."

"That, I'm afraid I can't answer."

Deep Space Nine: Shaitan's Quarters

Shaitan was sat in the (in his mind) very uncomfortable seat listening as Zephyr washed herself, which was always a long process due to the care her wings needed. He was reading the summery Albericus had put together about the current weaponry the people in this dimension used. It was not very good. Although it did have about the same killing power that a lasgun had at range, in terms of durability it was as soft as cheese in comparison. Shaitan never had much respect for the Imperium but he was beginning to see the knew warfare really rather well.

He heard a knock on the door and said "Come in." reflexively, expecting Albericus to walk through the door. When he saw three Ferengi and a tall shrivelled looking man.

"Oh. I was expecting it to be someone else."

The lead Ferengi who was clearly very old spoke first in a shrill nasal voice that made Shaitan's ears hurt "But you are very lucky it is me who come through your door Mr Shaitan. I have heard many things about you." the four men walked further into the room and sat themselves down in front of Shaitan.

The Dark Eldar sat and pondered his guest. Clearly he was old, and age usually meant they are very good at whatever they do. And what Ferengi do is trade. Shaitan would test his new opponent.

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. I know two of your companions." He pointed to the Ferengi on his left "Quark," and his right "Rom." The two Ferengi nodded as each of their names were called, although Shaitan noticed Quark nodded somewhat stiffly.

"I am the Grand Negus of the Ferengi. But you can call me Zek."

Shaitan smiled inwardly. In a single sentence Zek had told him he ruled over an entire civilisation, but he had also tried to established a trust between them. If Shaitan had not spent most of his life in the court of powerful Archons he might have been put of kilter by the sentence.

"I am Archon Shaitan Malus of the ship The Blade of Khaine. I presume you are here to trade with me."

Zek Smiled, Showing his sharp, dangerous looking teeth.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Remember to Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 2: Only Fools and Horses Work**

**Thought for the day:** **Boycie: **Where d'you get those aces from?

**Del Boy:** Same place you got those kings. I always knew you were cheating, Boycie.

**Boycie:** Yeah, How?

**Del Boy: **'Cause that wasn't the hand I dealt you.

**Only Fools and Horses**

Deep Space Nine: Shaitan's Quarters

"Trust me Archon whatever you need I can get a hold of of it." Said Zek

Shaitan pondered for a moment "If you can get me 61 of these." He gave them a schematic of a fuse "I think that I could give you the license to manufacture and distribute something you will find very interesting."

Zek passed the Schematic to Rom who looked at it for a few moment before announcing in his usual dopey voice "It's just a fuse really. Not too difficult to manufacture."

Shaitan smiled as did Zek "Now what are we going to find so interesting?"

Shaitan produced from his robe a small crystal ball, and as he held it in his hand smoky groups of colour began to form inside it. The longer the Ferengi looked the more defined the shapes became until it became a moving image of rolling hills and forest covered mountain ranges.

"How is it doing that?" Asked Quark.

Shaitan smiled "It works on a similar principle to your holosuites. And before you ask I have already checked that you cannot replicate these, though I don't know why." Shaitan passed the orb to Zek and the images disappeared "You have to concentrate or it won't work."

Zek sat and looked at it for a few moments but all he was able to produce was a grey smudge. A large grin grew across his face "This is going to sell like hotcakes! We could have competitions to see who can produce the best images to increase sales and all sorts of other gimmicks!" shouted Zek excitedly.

"I assume that the fuses are just a down payment." Asked Quark as he typed up something on a padd.

"Yes. Further payments will be made in things that my crew will need, such as fresh food and other perishables."

Zek grinned as Quark presented Shaitan with the contract he had just written. Having given it a quick, read Shaitan grinned lightly before signing it. The three Ferengi gave snaggle toothed smiles before standing, bowing and leaving quietly.

Shaitan went back to reading Albericus' report when he felt a large taloned hand contact with the side of his face. He cried out in pain "What the hell was that for!?"

"For not passing me any clothes when the Ferengi were here." Replied Zephyr.

Shaitan smiled to himself "You could have walked out naked."

He ducked just in time to avoid the fist that came his way. Twisting in his seat he grabbed Zephyr's arm and pulled her down onto the seat next to him and kissed her.

Deep Space Nine: Quarks (The next morning)

Shaitan sat next to a very grumpy and sleepy Zephyr. It didn't help her mood that people still hadn't gotten used to seeing a winged woman sitting in a bar shouting at whoever spoke to her. Shaitan was sat, distracted in thought about Albericus.

Shaitan thought Albericus could not surprise him any more but he was wrong. His viceroy had turned up early in the morning saying he had sorted out where they were going to demonstrate the weaponry (on the surface of Bajor) and that he had moved it to the location AND that he had posted a couple of guards to make sure nothing happened to it, such as a Klingon or a Cardassian getting a premature scan.

He was currently informing the various factions that they will be taken down to the surface of Bajor and shown the weaponry one group at a time. Shaitan didn't know or care who was being taken down first, but he was impatient to begin.

Albericus walked into the bar and Shaitan waved him over "What took you so long Albericus? I thought we were ready?"

"I was filling the Isha's Kiss up with booze."

"Not the good stuff I hope!" Said Zephyr shocked.

"No I'm not stupid. It's that sacramental wine we picked up."

"You mean the psychic wine?" Said Shaitan disbelievingly.

"Yes. Don't worry it won't kill them, I've had most of the actual alcohol removed chemically."

"Did you even sleep last night?" Asked Shaitan.

"No."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Anyway we're taking the Romulans first, come on."

Shaitan and Zephyr sighed as they got up and followed Albericus down the promenade.

Deep Space Nine: Holosuite, in Quarks

The Klingon screamed and brung the Bat'leth down to bisect Dax. Swiftly realising she wasn't strong enough to block the blow she rolled behind him and cut his hamstrings so he dropped like a sack of spuds. She spun round on her haunches and cut his throat with the very tip of her Bat'leth. The body disappeared in a flash and Dax rose to the sound of soft clapping. Dax slowly turned to see Naiad dressed in a a black skin tight body suit, missing out the arms and the front of her chest revealing her cleavage. But Dax was struck most by the blood red armoured plates running down her left arm and leg. She also noticed the two long knives hung loosely on a line attached to her jet black belt.

"Mind if I join you?" Asked the Eldar warrior.

Dax smiled "Of course. Computer set the exercise for two players, maximum difficulty."

Naiad drew both knives with a smirk "Try to keep up."

A few minutes later Dax was simply sitting back and watching as Naiad seemed to dance around the three Klingon warriors. Her knives a flitting out to sever arteries and knock blades out of her way as she pirouetted reams of blood from the Klingons. Watching her work her art was strangely beautiful. Soon all that remained of the photonic Klingons were three blood covered corpses that disappeared with a series of flashes.

Dax couldn't even clap she was so hypnotised by Naiads supernatural grace. They had started with four Klingon warriors each by the time Dax had taken care of one of them their were only three left, and from what she could see none of the them had even come close to landing a blow on Naiad.

"So Dax. How about we spar?" Asked Naiad "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." She added with a mocking grin.

Dax smiled back "Ok then." She knew she wasn't as quick as Naiad but Dax knew how to fight very dirty.

Lifting her Bat'leth Dax took a defensive stance while Naiad simply circled her like a lion. A few tense moments passed before Naiad lashed out like a viper, Dax just caught the movement and brought her blade round to block the knife. Naiad simply withdrew the blade from her attack and brought her other knife round Dax's defences till the tip just touched the edge of Dax's neck.

"You win." Sighed Dax "Is that what you call going easy."

Naiad cocked her head at Dax "You might find it easier if you had a proper weapon."

"The Bat'leth is a little difficult to use I'll admit. But I'll stick with it."

Naiad shrugged. "This time I'll go on the defensive." She held up her knives crossed in front of herself and raised an eyebrow at Dax, taunting her.

Dax took a few steps forward her Bat'leth held at the ready. With as much speed as she could muster she swung at Naiad's belly trying to keep as much of the blade back as possible to block with. Naiad took a step back and put her two knives into the left and right holes on the Bat'leth. Keeping the blade well clear of herself she spun round and ripped the blade from Dax's grasp sending it flying across the holographic cave they were in.

Dax looked down at her hands and smiled to herself. She looked up to see that Naiad had walked in close to her.

"I think I should probably just admit your better than me." Said Dax with resignation before tying to knee Naiad in the groin. The world turned on it's head as Naiad twisted herself and Dax to the ground. After the dizziness had passed Dax realised Naiad had pinned her arms and legs down with hers. She was completely stuck.

"I guess that was a bit of cheap shot." She said apologetically.

Naiad smiled. "When have you got to be on duty?" She asked.

"Not for another hour or so." Replied Dax warily.

Naiads smile widened slightly before she moved down and kissed Dax on the lips passionately.

Between Bajor and Deep Space Nine: Aboard The Isha's Kiss

Sisko, Dax, Kira and Admiral Nechayev all sat on the upper deck of the Isha's Kiss and marvelled at the decoration. Rich golden coloured wood inlaid with precious stones and enamels to create impressive tableau's of forests. All filled with many bizarre and wonderful creatures.

Zephyr came up from the cockpit with a smile on her face "We should be landing on Bajor in a couple of minutes." That surprised Sisko, given that they had only been flying for about an hour.

"Have some wine." Zephyr offered them each a glass of wine. Although Dax declined it seemed not not phase their host at all. Sisko took a small sip, as the liquid touched his tongue he got a taste of his fathers Jambalaya. His favourite meal.

"Wow!" Exclaimed Kira "This taste just like my mothers Hasperat."

"Are you sure?" Asked Nechayev "To me it taste like chocolate."

The three of them looked at Zephyr who had a mischievous grin on her face "I see you have noticed the special properties of the wine."

"It mimics our favourite flavours?" Guessed Kira.

Zephyr nodded almost laughing "But believe it or not it was invented never to be drunk."

"uh?"

"It was developed by a monastic order called the Grey Knights. It is supposed to tempt you. They have a sip of it and prove they can resist temptation by not drinking any more during their lifetime"

"Well luckily I'm not a monk." Said Sisko before taking another slug. With that everyone shared a laugh, except Dax. Sisko was starting to feel worried about his friend. She had been much quieter than usual, a lot more buried in her work.

When Kira and Nechayev were distracted by by Zephyr telling them about the different animals depicted in the decoration Sisko spoke to her quietly.

"Dax are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said weakly.

"Really?"

Dax put her head into her hand and sighed "Oh Ben I think I've done something very foolish."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yes. But later." Sisko gave her a worried look "Don't worry I can still carry on my duty."

"If your sure."

Dax nodded and smiled weakly. It always amazed Sisko just how much difference just knowing you have someone to talk to makes.

"We'll hit atmo in a few moments." Announced the voice of Albericus.

Zephyr excused herself to help pilot the craft and the Starfleet officers were alone.

"I don't think these people will cease to amaze me." Said Kira before she drained the last of her wine.

"Well don't get to drunk." Warned Nechayev "We're still here to make an arms deal. From what I heard the Romulans were very impressed by what they saw. They said it could 'revolutionize warfare in the alpha quadrant'."

"If they sell the same weapons and armour to everyone, will it?" Asked Sisko.

"Apparently Shaitan is only selling the technology to one race to drive up the price." Answered Nechayev "It's a brilliant plan really."

Bajor: The Ironbark Hills.

The Isha's Kiss landed almost soundlessly on the red sand of Bajor's surface. It's ramp soundlessly opening to allow the Starfleet officers to see Shaitan and two other figures armoured similarly to him. They carried long bayoneted rifles reminiscent of the pistol Zephyr had used to slay the assassin. Next to the three men was a long wooden table with a blocky, rustic looking rifle on it next to a pistol with a similar aesthetic.

The Starfleet officers walked down the ramp to Shaitan who picked up the rifle and passed it to Sisko.

"It's a gun." Said the commander matter of factly.

"It's the best gun you've ever held in your hands." Replied Shaitan enthusiastically "I'll give the humans in my dimension credit for one thing. When they make a cheap to produce, powerful and easy to use rifle they go all out on it." He laughed deeply at his own private joke.

"The same thing can be said of phaser rifle's." Said Kira.

Shaitan replied flatly "No." He took back the rifle and snapped off the casing, showing the internal mechanism. "This thing is such a simple construct it can take almost anything you throw at it. I've seen men wash these in muddy rivers and then fire them at full effectiveness." He proceeded to strip it down the it's four main parts. The cartridge, the firing mechanism, the casing and the cradle that constituted the stock and grip. He picked up the main mechanism "This is the important bit, it's usually manufactured to be a sealed block so you only need to clean the two lenses and the front here." He put the weapon back together and much to the shock of Sisko and the others proceeded to smash the gun on the table as hard as he could. Leaving not so much as a scratch on the rifle.

"I happen to know if he did that with a phaser it would be in two pieces." Said Albericus from behind them.

"But how effective is it in a combat situation?" Asked Sisko.

Shaitan smiled before pointing to a series of dummies on a nearby ridge. He flicked the firing mode too full auto and unleashed a spray of shots at the targets. Of the six dummies, five had simply disappeared to be replaced by piles of black, smoking mess.

"Why did you leave one?" Asked Sisko confused

"Follow me."

A few moments later they were stood on the ridge inspecting the remains of the targets. Except one which had survived, and they now saw why. The shots had all hit the chest area and apparently been absorbed by the armour.

Sisko inspected the armour and saw it had taken quite a beating over the course of the day. Be it from shrapnel or energy bursts. They looked at each other and saw the potential. If this armour could save you from an energy weapon it could save thousands of Federation soldiers every day, and would definitely give them a sizeable advantage in ground combat.

Sisko still felt something needed to be cleared up "Will this save you from a full strength phaser blast?"

Shaitan looked thoughtful for a moment before answering "I can't be sure but probably not. But the basic rule of thumb is if it can go through the armour it will kill a person with or without the armour anyway." He shrugged.

Sisko, Kira and Dax looked at the Admiral, whose ultimate decision it was. But the looks on their faces told her they approved of it all.

Nechayev was deep in thought for nearly a minute before saying "What do you want from us in return for examples of this technology?"

"I want a permanent birth at Deep Space Nine."

"Done." Said Sisko immediately.

"I want the federation and it's allies to sign a non-aggression pack with me."

The sentence sank like a stone in the air. Shaitan looked at the Admiral with a steely gaze that seemed to say ''I know you know, and I am covering my arse.''

"Ok." Said the Admiral with some reluctance.

"And at least half a ton of adamantium ore."

Kira let out a snort of laughter "They isn't that much in the whole quadrant let alone in the federation."

"Erm." Squeaked the Admiral.

"Can we deliberate." Said Sisko as a statement not a question.

They walked down the hill till they were out of earshot of Shaitan. The three officers simply looked at the admiral for a few moments before she explained what was going on.

She spoke slowly "Every so often an interstellar objects made of adamantium ore passes through the galaxy. But they usually go unnoticed and are always travelling at incredible speeds." She paused for a moments and sighed "But around a hundred years ago we found one of them that had hit a planet. We have roughly a ton of ore. But we have no clue how to smelt it into anything useful."

"So can have it!" Shouted Shaitan.

Nechayev gave a heavy sigh. "If you make no more demands yes!"

Shaitan smiled happily as he gestured towards Albericus that they were done with the Starfleet officers.

**To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember to Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 3: A Pocket Full of Shells**

**Thought for the day:** "To be idle requires a strong sense of personal identity."

**Robert Louise Stephenson**

Deep Space Nine: Habitat Ring

O'Brien and Bashir snuck along the corridor looking over their shoulders as they went.

"I still don't know why you need me Miles." Asked Bashir.

O'Brien smiled before he answered "Three reasons. One; your a quick thinker. Two; your quite handy in a fight. And finally; your technically a superior officer so I can just say I was following orders."

Bashir laughed quietly to himself as they rounded the corner to outside Shaitan's quarters. Looking around to check no one else was around they almost tiptoed their way up to the door. O'Brien took out the paper with the door code written on it as Bashir turned around to see if the coast was clear only to see two Cardassian who were also sneaking along the corridor.

"O'Brien." Hissed Bashir just as the Cardassians noticed them and froze. O'Brien turned around and froze solid as well.

Then the door behind them opened. O'Brien and Bashir spun round and saw two very surprised Romulans.

"Well this is very embarrassing." Said one of them.

"If we agree to never mention this again will you give us all the information you got." Said one of the Cardassians.

"Agreed." Muttered one of the Romulans who turned to look at O'Brien who nodded quickly.

The Romulan tapped away at his padd and all the information they had gathered appeared on Bashir's padd and presumably the Cardassian computer as well because they quickly turned around and disappeared down the corridor.

Bashir and O'Brien took a step back and allowed the Romulans to discreetly walk away down the corridor.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves." Said O'Brien, Bashir nodded silently before slowly walking back down the corridor the way they came.

Deep Space Nine: Operations

Kira sat in operations and inspected the newly replicated lasrifle and laspistol as well as her new armour. Their was already enough armour to protect all the personnel on the station and enough lasguns to arm them. All of it was dotted about the station at the muster points. It had taken just a half an hour to train the officers in the use of the armour and guns, and the officers would teach the rest of the crew over the course of the next few weeks. It had shocked Kira just how easy it was to clean and maintain it.

The turbo lift pulled into view with a very annoyed Gul Dukat carried within it, and she knew why. The rumours that Shaitan was only offering the technology to one race to push up demand had turned out to be true. In a single day the Eldar had created an arms race and had given the Federation the keys to victory.

"Major Kira." Announced Dukat.

"Dukat. To what do we owe this dubious pleasure?" Asked Kira with a thin veneer of sincerity.

"I came to ask commander Sisko if the rumours were true but apparently they are." He gestured to the armour and weapons that were sitting on the main console. Just as he did the door to Sisko's office opened up to reveal a smiling Shaitan holding a scroll of crisp white paper.

"Albericus." He called. The tall figure of the viceroy stepped out of the shadows, taking the paper and in total silence walked over to the Turbo lift.

"Docking bay five." He said without emotion. He disappeared with the lift.

Dukat looked up at Sisko with suspicion who simply smiled back. Shaitan stepped down next to Dukat "I take it you haven't heard Dukat." He said with a smile.

"Heard what?"

"Myself and the Federation have just signed a treaty of non-aggression."

"I don't see why that would need to happen." Stated Dukat. He really couldn't see why.

"It means whatever happens they won't try to declare war on me." Replied Shaitan with a slight laugh as he walked through the door to ops ad away down the corridor.

"What else did you want Dukat?" Asked Kira.

"I just came to say goodbye actually. We Cardassians are on our way back to Cardassia. And I decided I would get permission to leave personally so I could just say goodbye." He smiled as he spoke.

"You have permission to leave." Said Sisko with a smile.

"Good riddance." Added Kira.

Dukat laughed as he walked back to the turbo lift "This is only goodbye for now major." smirked Dukat menacingly.

As he disappeared beneath the floor Kira shook her head with a sigh just as O'Brien and Bashir came through the door to ops. They walked up to Sisko and whispered something in his ear who nodded and walked back into his office. He gestured towards Dax and Kira who got the message and also walked in with him next the Bashir and O'Brien.

He sat down and looked at the padd Bashir had given him. His face turned dour.

"Can we do anything to confirm this?" He asked darkly

"Not until we can figure out a way to get past their scanning blocker."

"What is it?" Asked Dax.

"It a brief technical run down of Shaitan's ship." Answered Bashir. "We found it in his quarters. We translated it and converted it into a more understandable format." As Bashir finished speaking O'Brien continued for him "And basically it's got more guns than the ninth fleet."

"He definitely left it their on purpose." Continued Bashir "He's trying to intimidate us."

"I think it might be working." Said Sisko as he sat back in his chair and played with his baseball. "But anyway. I think he is within his right to want to keep us on our toes. Him and his crew are alone in a potentially hostile galaxy after all." The rest of them nodded their agreement.

"Can we reverse engineer some of their technology from this?" Asked Dax.

O'Brien shook his head "No, it was too brief a report."

After a moment of silence Sisko spoke again "Well their isn't much we can do about it either way. But I want a full report by 08:00 tomorrow."

"Yes sir." They said in unison before they got up and left.

Sisko turned to Kira "Kira, see if you can find out what the Grand Negus has been doing. The fact that I haven't seen him around worries me."

"Of course commander." She said before also getting up and briskly walking out the door.

Just as Dax got up to leave Sisko said "Dax. You and I still need to have a chat."

She sat back down and looked at him mournfully. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course old man. You're a close friend and if I can help I will. What's wrong?"

Dax sighed deeply and didn't speak for what seemed like an age before looking Sisko in the eye and saying "I had sex with Naiad."

There was a small thud as Sisko dropped his Baseball.

The Blade of Khaine: Slave Quarters

Fio El Bork'an Kais sat on his ''bunk'' and watched as the other people in this section slept soundly. Even though he only had a limited amount of time to sleep and he needed to, he simply couldn't. He had heard one of the Dark Eldar speaking to another about the imminent delivery of some ore. He knew that meant they would transport it on what he had named The Sled. He was exited because he also knew where he could hide on it where he wouldn't be found, maybe he could finally escape from these demons and get back to his home and his Children.

Fio's work shift started when he was kicked awake by the human who occupied the next bunk. Fio wasn't angry, he knew that if any one person was late they all got punished. He pulled himself out of his makeshift bed sleepily and remembered why he hadn't got much sleep. He didn't smile. He knew it would be noticed, if not by the Dark Eldar then by one of his fellow slaves.

He walked out of the large stinking room that constituted one of the slave's quarters and considered himself lucky to escape the lashes administered by the slave master, just to remind the slaves he was there. He didn't look up knowing it meant selection for a particularly brutal jobs that day and Fio needed to be at his regular posting washing the vehicles in the hanger bay. He took his allotted nutrient bar and prepared himself for another gruelling twenty hour day.

Deep Space Nine: Habitat Ring

Major Kira took a deep breath as she walked up to Zek's quarters. She really didn't like being in the same room as him, but she had been given her orders and she was going to carry them out.

she pressed the button to announce her presence. The door swooshed open to reveal Zek sitting on the chair in the middle of the room holding a small orb of crystal that seemed to swirl with colour.

"Major Kira. This is unexpected, but very pleasant." Said Zek lecherously.

Kira took a couple of steps into the room as she spoke "You can cut the charm Zek I'm just here to ask you what you've been doing for the last couple of days."

"I've been making myself an even richer Ferengi." He giggled.

"How?" Asked Kira suspiciously.

"With this." He passed her the orb and the colour disappeared from it. She looked into it confused. "If you concentrate you can make pictures with it." added Zek. Kira took his advice and concentrated on making a simple image but all that happened was a green smudge appeared in the middle of it.

"This is going to make you money?" Said Kira incredulously.

"Two strips of latinum per orb. Quark has started selling them in his bar and apparently they are selling like hot pies." Smiled Zek.

"I think the term is hot cakes. But anyway, I assume you got these off of Shaitan."

"Yes, and at a very reasonable price. me and Quark have the alpha quadrants only license to manufacture and sell these. They are going to be the next big toy craze."

Kira wasn't really listening to him, she was trying to get the orb to produce a tree. Zek smiled "I think I'm going to let you have that Major."

Kira gave a surprised smile "Thank you Zek." She paused and looked at him with a steely gaze "What's the catch?"

"No catch major. Just do me the honour of promoting my new product for me."

Major Kira looked up from the orb and spoke sarcastically "Well thank you for the kindness Zek." Before turning around and leaving with sound of Zek giggling ringing in her ears.

Deep Space Nine: Sisko's office

"You had sex?"

"Yes."

"With Naiad?"

"Yes."

Sisko paused for another brief period. The conversation had been going on in the same circular fashion for a few minutes now. Dax appreciated why he was confused about the situation (so was she), but he hadn't been able to get past the first hurdle yet.

"You had sex with Naiad?"

"Yes Benjamin I had sex with a woman from another dimension. And I really need you to be my rock in all this. Because trust me, I'm more confused than you are right now."

Sisko still sat there with a confused look carved into his features. For the next few minutes no one spoke, every time Sisko went to say something he stopped before actually making a noise. Until finally, he actually said something.

"What happened?" He asked "Not that I want you to go into to much detail, but how did it happen?" Asked Sisko slowly.

Dax took a deep breath and spoke slowly "Well. I was in one of the holosuites practising with my Bat'leth when she came in and asked if she could join me, I agreed and then we started sparing. She grappled me to the floor, kissed me, and one thing led to another." She looked back up at Sisko only to see he looked very hot and bothered. She rolled her eyes "I knew I shouldn't have spoken to a man about this." She sighed.

"No, it's just a little hot in here." Sisko blustered.

"All of a sudden." Interrupted Dax.

"I am sorry Dax. But you caught me a bit off guard with all this." Said Sisko. Dax could feel and hear the sincerity in his voice. "Have you ever felt this way about a woman before?"

"That's the problem Benjamin. I don't know." She slumped herself over Sisko's desk "Because I've had both male and female hosts knowing if this is myself or some other Dax being attracted to her is a little tricky." Dax put her head in her hands and gave an exasperated moan.

"If you want my advice you should..." Sisko scrunched his face up as if searching for the right words, before snapping his fingers and announcing triumphantly "You should go with the flow."

Dax looked up at him dismissively "That's your great solution to my problem ''go with the flow''."

Sisko shrugged his shoulders "Now that I've thought about it for a few minutes I can't actually think why your so panicked about this. Even if you were that way inclined no one on the station would think any less of you."

"Thank you Benjamin. But this is a bizarre new world I'm entering. I think I'll just throw myself into my work for the next couple of days. Try and take my mind of off it all."

"Well that should be easy. The Enterprise is arriving tomorrow with the adamantium ore. And it is staying to give it's crew some well earned rest. So we can study the las weaponry with a proper lab." He told her happily.

"That should be fun." She smiled. Sisko smiled back knowing she was getting back to her normal chipper self. Dax stood up to leave, and just as she was about to go through the door she turned around "Ben, please don't tell anyone. Not yet."

Sisko gave her a reassuring smile and nodded slowly, and Dax knew she could trust him.

Deep Space Nine: Habitat Ring

Kira Nerys sat down in her quarters with the book O'Brien had recommended to her. It was about something called ''The Battle of Britain'', he said she would enjoy it. Given she had never heard of the planet Britain. She was almost relieved to hear the sound her door open and Dax ask "Sorry Major, am I disturbing you?"

"No come in. I was just about to start this book Chief O'Brien lent me."

Dax looked at the book for a moment "Oh yes he lent me that a couple of weeks ago. I think you'll enjoy it."

"But I've never even heard of Britain." She looked at the back "Or this system, Europe." she said with a slightly annoyed tone. Dax laughed and Kira gave her an annoyed look.

"Kira. Britain is a country on Earth. Europe is, kind of a province."

"Oh. Well now the cover makes a lot more sense." Smiled Kira. She and Dax shared a small laugh. "Have a seat while I get some tea."

"Thank you."

As Kira busied herself with the replicator and making sure that is was how they both preferred it. Dax took her cup with a smile but didn't say anything. They sat in silence for a few moments before Kira asked "Dax, what's wrong?"

Dax looked up surprised "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Because you've said about as much all day as you would normally say in five minutes." Laughed Kira before changing her face to that of a concerned friend.

For a moment Dax still didn't speak before asking "Kira. Have you ever doubted your sexuality?"

Kira stopped doing anything for a moment and stared at Dax in surprise before regaining her senses and composure. "No Dax, I can't say that I have." She paused in thought for a moment before asking "Why?"

"Because this morning I... I had an ''intimate'' encounter with a woman on the station." Said Dax quietly, almost as if she was ashamed to tell her.

Kira sat in a quiet shock before speaking again. Giving her usual brand of no nonsense advice Dax had come to realise was very useful "Well if you enjoy having sex with women, maybe your a lesbian."

Dax got up and paced around the room "But I've never felt this way about a woman before. And I feel just so uneasy about all of this. Up until she turned up I was so sure I was straight"

"Well that's just natural, It's not as if this is something you can just get over in a day." Said Kira sympathetically. "Maybe you just need to sit down and think it all through." She suggested.

"It's not as simple as that." Sighed Dax "All of the previous Dax hosts were straight."

"But what about Jadzia?" Interrupted Kira.

Dax stopped and thought for a moment "I never considered that to be honest." She paused to sit down opposite Kira "Before I got the symbiote, I had dedicated my whole life to getting the symbiote. I never made the time for anything else. I only lost my virginity because everyone else in my class had." She stopped talking and covered her face in her hands "Oh Kira, I think I'm a lesbian." Dax stood up suddenly talking like an automatic weapon "How am I going to tell my parents? what if they don't approve? what about everyone on the station?"

Kira swiftly stood up and gave her a warm embrace as the weight of the day finally came crashing down on Dax and she began to cry softly into Kira's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dax. They'll understand. All of your friends are here to support you. And we still love you no matter what."

Dax regained her composure and said softly "Thank you Kira. That means a lot."

"I think you should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Kira told her, like a mother to her child.

Dax nodded and went to leave. she stopped as Kira said "Dax, I won't tell anyone until your ready." Dax smiled and nodded her thanks before leaving.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember to review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 4: The House of the Rising Sun**

**Thought for the day:** _"__Scientia potentia est" - _''Knowledge is Power''

**Sir Francis Bacon**

Deep Space Nine: Quarks

It had seemed to Albericus that yesterday had gone very quickly indeed, and today was shaping up to be just as quick. He was currently working out how he was going to smelt the ore that was supposedly on route to them. It was not that he didn't know the mechanics of how to do it, it was just he didn't know where he was going to do it. It was at this particular moment he really wished Zephyr and Shaitan hadn't decided to spend the whole day in their quarters.

Just as he was about to give up he spotted Major Kira walking across the promenade. He jumped up and as fast as he could to join her side.

"Major Kira." He said softly but it still caused her to jump. Apparently he was quiet even when walking fast, he still hadn't lost his touch.

"Albericus, I am very busy." She said angrily while continuing to walk at a fast pace.

"I just wondered if Bajor had any uninhabited moons?" He said as cheerily as he could manage.

Kira stopped immediately and gave him a confused look "There's Derna. But what do you want with an uninhabited moon."

He smiled at her "I needed to borrow about an acre of it." Kira stopped and blinked at him. Her mind was in complete disarray. Albericus decided to ease her confusion "I need to borrow some land so I can actually smelt the ore I'm getting off of the federation."

"What do we get out of it?" asked Kira as she pulled an aggressive stance.

Albericus sucked his teeth before answering "I could invite you to observe the process."

Kira looked at him and considered his proposal for a moment. "I'll talk to the provisional government. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Of course." Said Albericus before giving a slight bow and walking down the promenade at a quick pace. Kira considered him for a moment, there was something very off about the way he moved and how silently he got around the place.

He badge bleeped at her and she taped it in answer. She was greeted by the much cheered up voice of Dax "Major, could you please come up to ops. The Enterprise has just dropped out of warp."

The Blade of Khaine: Hanger Bay One

Fio Kais watched warily as the pilot for the The Sled walked up to the large transport and started to perform his pre-flight checks on the wings and engines. Fio knew this was his only chance and climbed into the back hoping he hadn't been spotted, Quickly he pulled himself up into the rafters of the main compartment and pressed himself up against the ceiling. He slid himself through a gap that by rights shouldn't even be there. He was now between the second and third hull of the craft. Their would be oxygen but little to no protection from the cold of the void. This endeavour could kill him, but he would rather be dead than on this ship any longer.

He felt the ship lift itself into the air and he knew the most difficult part of his escape was over. Soon he would be on a planet where their would be Xenos, maybe even Tau.

Enterprise: Hanger Bay

Geordi La Forge walked around the ship again while the ensigns transported the ore onto it. Just like the one he had seen before it was sleek and beautiful except the design was radically different. Whereas the first one he had seen was very much like a Federation shuttle in it's basic layout. This one had the main compartment at the front with a bubble for the pilot at the back. It very much reminded Geordie of the sled he used to play with as a boy.

The ensign gave him the thumbs up to Geordi who relayed the massage to the pilot who did as little as possible to even acknowledge his existence. The soft wub of the anti-gravity engine grew in volume as the craft lifted off the ground and left the hanger.

"What a charming guy." Geordi said to himself sarcastically before one of the ensigns gave a startled cry. Geordi turned on his feet swiftly and saw a short stocky, grey skinned humanoid holding a hyper spanner out as if it were a weapon. But what shocked Geordi the most was the layer of frost that covered him from head to toe. Geordi took a step forward and got a better look at him. He was about five foot tall without a nose. Instead there was a slit running down his almost featureless face, other than his eyes and mouth. He was dressed in a ragged but large coat made from a heavy fabric, and trousers made from the same cloth. He took a step back from the ensign and his hoofs gave a soft 'clomp' as they hit the floor.

Geordi tried to approach him. "Don't worry we're not gonna hurt you." he said as softly as he could. The alien took another step back and seemed to collapse forward onto the floor. Geordi and the Ensign rushed forward to catch him and he fell into their arms. They both grunted as he seemed to be a lot heavier than he looked.

Geordi tapped his badge and said urgently "This is Geordi we need a security and medical team to Hanger bay one."

Enterprise: Medical Bay

Picard stood and watched as Dr Crusher tended to the creature that had somehow managed to get aboard the ship. Geordi thought that he had snuck off of the Dark Eldar ship. But that still left a number of unanswered questions that Picard wanted resolved. Stood next to him was Riker, his hand clasped around his chin. The tell tale sign he was deep in thought.

Dr Crusher walked up to them, her arms clasped around her chest as usual. "Well I think I understand his anatomy enough to tell you he should be dead." She announced.

"What?" Exclaimed Riker in his usual, brusk manner.

"Well. I can't be sure but his body temperature was so low ice crystals had begun to form in his skin ." All those who heard the statement winced involuntarily "I'm willing to bet that it's not a natural state for him to be in." She paused, turning to look at her patient. Her face covered with concern. "From what Geordi said I think he hid inside the ship, but outside the insulation to stay hidden."

"How can he possibly have survived that?" Exclaimed Riker.

Dr Crusher shrugged her shoulders. "Willpower."

Their was a shout from behind them. They all turned to see the man shouting ineligibly as the orderlies tried to hold him down. Dr Crusher ran into the room and tried to calm him down, telling him they were here to help him. But it didn't seem to be doing any good.

It wasn't long before his strength gave out and he lay limply on the bed. Picard decided it has safe enough for him to walk in and did so, Riker following closely behind.

The man looked at him with defiant, alien eyes. Picard gave him the standard greeting he gave all alien species "I am Captain Jean Luc Picard of the United Federation Of Planets. Can you tell us who you are?"

"Fio El Bork'an Kais." He said, in a distinctly male voice. Which had an almost earthy quality to it. "How can I understand you?" He asked confused

Picard pointed to his com badge "We have universal translators in out badges. Your name is quite a mouthful. Is their anything we can call you which is a little shorter?" Asked Picard as politely as he could manage.

The alien studied him silently for a moment. "You may call me Fio Kais."

Dr Crusher managed to break the tension by asking "Tell us Fio Kais what does your name mean?"

Fio Kais answered with the enthusiasm that can only be given by someone who loves to impart knowledge "It means Earth, Engineer, learned world, skilful. But in my language it has many subtle meanings that are difficult to put into your words."

Picard nodded. He was always fascinated by other civilisations. "I must ask this Fio Kais. How did you get on my ship?"

Fio Kais' face became a mask of fear and dread "Your not going to send me back are you?" He asked. It shocked Picard how a man who had survived almost unprotected in the void of space through sheer bloody mindedness could be reduced to a gibbering wreck so quickly.

"I'm not going to send you back. If you demand asylum I will give it to you." Picard tentatively put a hand on his shoulder knowing it would reassure him "Where did you come from?"

Fio Kais looked him in the eye, Picard could see his fear. "I don't know it's name. I just know it by it's corridors, and by the eyes of the demons who work you until you die." His voice began to strain under the weight of great pain. It was clear to them all he had suffered a great deal during his captivity.

It was Riker who asked the question they all dreaded "Did they call themselves Dark Eldar?"

"Yes." He answered before he began to cough and splutter.

"You should let him get some rest." Dr Crusher told them, and they both knew better than to disobey the wishes of the chief medical officer.

Just before he left with Riker, Picard turned to her to say "Inform me when he is well enough to give us some more information."

Barda, Bajor's Moon: Somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere

Albericus stood on the ridge and looked down at the growing installation. He could make out the slaves as they were whipped into efficiency, they seemed to swarm over the place like ants. It wouldn't be long before they could actually bring down the ore and begin the process of smelting it. His eyes were drawn to Kopis. he was stood further down into the valley, he was overseeing the Eldar technicians as they cut moulds into the exposed granite that surrounded them. Why Kopis had brought down two of his wracks Albericus simply didn't know, he supposed it was to remind everyone what happened if you displeased him. He watched as the pre-fabricated walls he had borrowed from Starfleet went up, creating a large grey box Albericus couldn't help but think was very ugly.

With the basic installation up the slaves job was done, the only jobs left were technical in nature. Something he didn't trust slaves to do.

He spun around on his heals as he heard the whine of engines behind him. He saw the grey, boxy and ugly shape of a Starfleet runabout touch down further down the hill. The side door opened to reveal the android Data, Jadzia Dax, Geordi La Forge and finally Kira Nerys. They walked up to him with looks of happy curiosity and Albericus was rather happy that the slaves were being taken back, he doubted they would approve of slave labour. Although it occurred to him that Geordi was giving him a rather odd look. Or at least as much as he could given his visor.

As they came to the crest of the hill where he was standing he said derisively "I don't know what your doing here? We won't be finished until tomorrow."

"We are aware of that fact." Answered Data "We are here to begin full testing of the weapons you provided us with. It was suggested by lieutenant Dax we come up and ''say hi''."

"You've said hi. Now please leave, this operation is very dangerous." Albericus replied angrily before turning back around, and to add effect he shouted down the hill at some of the workers.

Further Down The Hill

"I must say, I did not expect him to react so angrily." Commented Data as they set up their equipment. They decided to set up on the other side of the runabout so they didn't seem to be antagonising Albericus.

"He's angry because we almost caught them using slave labour." Said Kira angrily as she set down a heavy box.

"But we know they use slaves. We have it recorded on the runabout's sensors." He replied questioningly.

Dax spoke next "But we don't Data. We just have readings of a large number of people being forced to work. That could mean anything. For example, they could just claim to be using prisoners for labour."

"I think I understand." Said Data before continuing with his work.

He heard a startled cry and turned around, his hand going automatically to his phaser. He saw a tall grey skinned person standing near the corner of the runabout. His lower half was covered by a pair of large baggy trousers made of thick leather, reminiscent of those that come with a kimono. While his top half was uncovered showing a disturbingly thin waist topped with a heavily muscled chest. His face was covered by a rounded black mask with no features beyond the fact is was polished to a mirror shine. It didn't concern Data so much as fascinate him that this creature's spine seemed to be erupting from it'd back and was covered in various surgical tools like it was some kind of rack.

Data moved his hand from his phaser, it didn't seem to be moving let alone trying to cause any harm. "Hello. What is it you want?" He asked. It turned it's head silently to him as if looking at him. It did the same to each of them sending shivers up their spines. It took a few moments for them to realise it wasn't going to speak or leave so they just kept their distance while they worked. And for the next hour they worked quietly and it watched them from the same position, never moving more than it's head. And never making a sound.

After they had set up all the equipment underneath a collection of simple tents to keep the sun off of their backs they decided to stop for lunch. While Data collected their food from the runabout's replicator they sat down at the table and looked at their guest warily. It simply ''looked'' back at them silently. As they watched and studied it closely they began to notice small things about it that were obviously designed to make it very creepy at first glance. Such as they way it didn't seem to breath (although Geordi had informed them air was passing into it's lungs), They way nothing on it moved or rattled, not even in the wind. And finally how it looked, unnatural and inhuman.

Data put a plate of food in front of Kira and sat down next to her, but she barely noticed. She was staring back at the humanoid. Dax could see she was at the end of her tether. And it became obvious to everyone when she shouted "Don't you have anything better to do other than stare at us!"

"I would thank you not to shout at my servant." Said a voice from the other end of the runabout. Dax recognised it immediately and she instantly wished she was somewhere else. Kira and Geordi didn't know who it belonged too but they both wished they had never heard it. It just seemed to slip into their minds and stir a palpable uneasiness. Data couldn't tell why they were looking so uneasy.

They turned to see the horrific floating form of Kopis and he drifted towards them.

Dax was the first to speak to him "What do you want Kopis?" She asked angrily.

Kopis cocked his head as if in confusion "Why I simply wanted to say hello. I sent my servant here to inform me when you would not be busy. Which he did, and here I am." He looked at Kira, Data and Geordi in turn before saying "I don't think we've met?"

Data stood up with a smile "No. I am lieutenant commander Data, this is chief engineer Geordi La forge. And this is Major Kira Nerys." He stuck out his hand to Kopis who simply looked at Data with a fascinated gleam in his eyes.

"You are an android." He said simply.

"Yes. I was designed by the human Dr Noonien Soong, a leading expert in cybernetics." Data announced with almost a hint of pride.

Kopis looked at him closely "I did not know the humans in this dimension were capable of such technological feats." He floated around Data and looked him up and down before saying in an amazed voice "You appear to be artificial life?"

"In a manner of speaking, Yes. I am considered sentient. And by Federation law I am not considered property." Data informed him.

Kopis withdrew a small crystal from his robe and moved it nearer to Data. Nothing happened. Kopis gave a disappointed sigh before saying "But alas, you don't have a soul."

"How can you say that!?" Interrupted Kira angrily, but Kopis was clearly not listening. He was deep in thought. He made no noise as he turned around and floated away up the hill. They looked around to see that his servant had disappeared silently as well. They looked at Data quizzically.

"Data. Is it possible for them to really know if the soul exists?" Asked Geordi.

"I do not know." Answered Data, he hadn't taken his eyes of off Kopis as he floated up the hill.

Further Up The Hill

It was now firmly into the moon's fearsome night time. If it wasn't for the large coat Albericus was wearing he would be dangerously cold. He looked down into the valley as the less protected Dark Eldar worked hard not only to keep warm but also to keep on schedule and not to temp the wrath of Albericus and Kopis, their dread overseers. Luckily for them they only needed to finish the rails that the molten adamantium would be moved over to bring it to the moulds. Unluckily for them the job was an outside one.

"Right Kopis. What did you want to talk to me about." Albericus said, turning to the floating man next to him. Albericus would never know how he could stand to be out in this cold wearing as little as did.

"You are aware of the android Data." He asked not looking at him.

"I was not aware he was an android." Replied Albericus looking deeply at Kopis, trying to discern if he was bending or breaking the truth.

Kopis turned his head to look at him "He is fully sentient and completely artificial. But I am afraid he does not have a soul." Kopis sighed as he spoke. Albericus wasn't quite sure why. But he seemed to be doing it out of a slight happiness rather than sadness.

"Why should I care if he has a soul." Sighed Albericus in an exasperated fashion as he started down the hill. He suspected they were finished and wanted to check. But he also wanted to be rid of Kopis.

"You should care viceroy, because I believe I can get us a Starfleet informant." Kopis cried after him.

Albericus stopped and looked back. "How!" He shouted, failing to keep the curiosity from his voice.

"I'm going to give Data a soul!"

**To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Remember To Review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 5: The Prince**

**Thought for the day:** "Again, the Devil took him to a very high mountain, and showed him all the kingdoms of the world and their splendor.

And the Devil said to him, 'This whole realm has been granted to me, and I can give it to whomever I wish. If you worship me, it shall all be yours.'

Jesus said to him, 'Go away, Satan! For it is written: "You are to worship the Lord your God and serve only him.''"

**The Holy Bible, Matthew 4:8, 4:9 and 4:10**

Barda, Bajor's Moon: Somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere

"You would gave Data a soul. Why?" Asked Albericus disbelievingly. He still couldn't believe Kopis would bother himself with such a lesser being.

"I told you to get an informant within Starfleet." Kopis told him.

Albericus failed to hide his disbelieving face "Kopis, you don't need an informant. And you know Shaitan doesn't need one. Why are you really going to do this?"

Kopis floated down the hill close to Albericus "You see right through me scorpion." He whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Anger flashed across Albericus' face "I just want to see what would happen." He continued. Kopis looked into Albericus' eyes. He could see the anger that burned behind them.

Albericus' whispered to Kopis quietly, almost soundlessly "Never call me that again." Before turning away down the hill his body stiff with purpose.

Deep Space Nine: Ops

Picard and Riker watched as the operations centre came into view. Seeing the Cardassian design reminded them how lucky they were, having access to the best technology that Starfleet had to offer only made their jobs easier.

"Captain on the deck!" Someone shouted as Picard stepped into the bustling operations centre. He waved his had dismissively, showing his lack of enthusiasm for such protocol.

"Captain Picard." Announced the deep lyrical voice of commander Sisko "It is an honour to have you aboard again." Sisko stepped down into the centre of the room with an outstretched hand which Picard shook enthusiastically.

The two commander exchanged pleasantries while Riker spoke to O'Brien. "Hello Miles. Long time no see." Grinned Riker.

"Commander, it's good to see you again. What time did you arrive?" Replied O'Brien with his characteristic cheeky grin.

"Around midday yesterday. Of course Data and Geordi have already started testing the weapons you have."

"Yeah. That will explain the absence of Dax and Kira."

Riker chuckled "You know Miles you should join our next poker game. See how much money you can lose."

"I never lose." Said O'Brien indignantly, faking anger. But he soon laughed at Riker's joke "But I would like that, It'd be good to catch up with everyone. I know Keiko's been wanting to see her old friends in person."

"Commander Riker!" Called the voice of Picard. He seemed to be annoyed. Riker looked round to see him and Sisko standing at the entrance to Sisko's office. They both looked very annoyed. Giving a slight nod to O'Brien he walked up to the to officers with a confused look on his face. But it soon disappeared as he looked into the office. Sitting in Sisko's chair was a man with a jovial smile, wearing a captains uniform. The anger of the three men could oddly enough be summed up in a sentence consisting of a single letter.

"Q." Muttered Riker. Not even trying to conceal his anger.

Barda, Bajor's Moon: Somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere

Kira was the first up in the morning. She was usually up early, the habit was a holdover from her time as a member of the resistance. She sat in the runabout looking out at Barda's sunrise. She seemed surprised at how unremarkable it looked. Kira thought for a moment, sunrises on other worlds are supposed to be stirring and beautiful. Not just a bunch of illuminated rocks.

**KnockKnock** Kira almost suffered a heart attack as someone knocked on the outside of the runabout door. To Kira's immense surprise it was Data who walked out of the back and opened the door. Kira leaned round to see who it was but they remained just outside her view, and that fact that they were talking to quietly for her to hear only added to her annoyance. A few moments later Data closed the door and returned to the back of the runabout. Kira sat and looked around confused about what was happening. Data returned to the front with an equally confused look on his face. But it disappeared as he saw Kira.

"Major Kira. A message from Albericus arrived a few moments ago. Apparently they are half an hour away from beginning the smelting process. He said they will not wait for us to arrive. I have already taken the liberty of waking up Geordi and Dax, I was about to do the same for you..."

"When you noticed I was already up." Chuckled Kira.

"Yes." Said Data in his usual, emotionless voice.

"I'll go and get dressed." Said Kira with no small amount of mirth in her voice. She motioned to her nightgown before getting up to get changed in the back.

Albericus stood and waited outside the installation. A far as he was concerned it was still cold enough for him to be wrapped up in his Fenrisian wolf pelt. He still remembered killing the beast, he had been ambushed by a pack of them when he was fighting against space wolves on Cinbar five. The first few fell to his blade quickly but the last had fought well. Even now you could see the cunning in it's dead eyes. He fought it on the ice for nearly two hours till a lucky blow had sent the wolf to whatever hell that had spawned it. Albericus decided to take it's pelt not only to keep warm but also to show his respect to one of the only opponents who had given him pause.

Albericus was snapped from his reminiscing by seeing the four Starfleet officers walking over the crest of the hill a few minutes earlier that they needed to be. Much to the chagrin of Albericus, he didn't want to have to explain to them everything they were doing. It would only be a distraction during a very easy to mess up process. They approached him from down the hill, Kira waved at him. Albericus didn't like it when people thought he was friends with them, especially if it was a member of a lesser race.

A few moments later they were stood in front of him. They seemed surprised at how tall he was, given he had raised himself to his full height. He always did in front of the crew. He noticed that despite the cold morning air they were only wearing their uniforms.

Before they could say anything he told them "You will need something a bit more protective then that."

"I thought you were smelting in there?" Asked Geordi confused.

Albericus silently cursed the stupidity of humans "You will see why when we enter." He sighed as he continued to speak "I am sure we can find something suitable inside." He motioned to the entrance to the facility before turning round and briskly walking through the door. The four of them swiftly followed behind and found themselves in an incredibly cold room. The wall opposite them held a long line of coat pegs, some of which held large thick coats made of a reflective material. Obviously an insulating fabric.

Albericus passed them one each before walking though the only other door out of the room. Putting on the long coats they followed him though to find themselves in one of the coldest places they had ever encountered.

"Data how cold is it in here?" asked Geordi though gritted teeth.

The android answered "It is approximately minus three degrees Celsius." It was clear the cold gave him no discomfort. Looking around they saw several Dark Eldar all wearing similar coats, But it was Albericus who stood out, wearing an unfeasibly large wolf pelt. They walked over to him, their feet cracking the thin ice that had formed over the metal grates that made up the floor.

"Why is this room so damn cold?" Shivered Dax.

"Because we are hyper cooling the adamantium." Answered Albericus, as if he was talking to someone who knew what he was talking about. When he looked at the blank stares of the Starfleet officers he gave yet another sigh before answering their silent questions.

"We need to cool it as much as possible before dumping it into the electro plasma furnace." He pointed to the large metal egg, covered in ports and wires and then to the large glowing red pit beneath it that emanated gouts of steam. "That is the secret to smelting adamantium is not the temperature you can raise it to, although that does make a difference. It is how quickly you can change it's temperature and by how much."

Albericus looked down at a nearby control panel and pressed a large red button. A loud hiss escaped from the egg before it split into two halves. A large lump of ore fell into the pit with a loud wet splatch.

"Shouldn't that have been a crunch." Said Dax.

"No." Laughed Albericus "It's has already started to melt."

Deep Space Nine: Sisko's office

"Q! What are you doing here?!" Demanded Picard loudly. The faces of all three officers were almost red with barely restrained rage.

Q tutted "Mon capitan. I thought you'd be happier to see me given the circumstances." He poked a thumb out the window at the forbidding form of the Blade of Khaine. "I would have thought you'd have blown them out of the sky by now."

Picard sat down in the chair opposite Q. Riker stood behind him defensively, glowering at Q. Sisko walked behind the desk, giving Q a look that said 'that is my chair'. As Q relinquished the seat Picard spoke "Q, no matter what you think of us we will always try to find the diplomatic solution." Picard was cut off by the laughter of Q.

"Soon Picard you will find out there is no diplomatic solution." Q pointed out the window theatrically "To him you are little more than ants scurrying about beneath a boot you cannot see."

"You mean Shaitan plans to attack us?" Asked Riker, his voice was filled with concern.

"He isn't planning it. But soon he will grow tired of making deals with people he considers to be lesser than him." Q looked around shaking his head "You've been helping him repair his ship. Soon it will be fully operational. And after all I told you about them."

"We couldn't turn down his offer. We needed to get hold of that technology, if only to prevent it from falling into our enemy's hands." Interrupted Sisko "We had to look into the long term."

Q tutted "And I take it you still haven't told them you know about the fall."

"It's a very sensitive subject, we wouldn't like to offend them." Said Picard defensively.

"Offend them." Scoffed Q "I can assure you, by your very existence you offend them. They are irredeemably evil."

"You said we were evil." Interrupted Riker, his anger palpable.

"I never said you were evil." Blustered Q with fake offence "I said and indeed still say, you're primitive. Unlike the Dark Eldar who are anything but."

"If they are as advanced as you say then they cannot be as evil." Smirked Sisko.

Q threw up his hands in faux frustration "You refuse to listen to my wise council." Sighed Q "I wash my hands of you, and this whole situation." And no sooner than Q had finished his sentence than he disappeared with a flash.

"That was an odd conversation." Commented Riker.

Enterprise: Fio Kais' quarters

Fio Kais slept and dreamed. He dreamt of darkness, lashes, rape and murder. He dreamt of Commorragh and the slave pits of the dark city. But mostly he dreamt of his wife and what they did to her. He woke up screaming, all but throwing himself out of bed. His sheets were bathed in sweat and clung to his skin.

Counsellor Troi walked into Fio Kais' quarters, her status as an officer giving her easy access. The captain had told her to keep and 'eye' on him but she had a suspicion she would have felt his suffering even if she hadn't been looking for it. She looked round the darkened room, not wanting to turn on the lights in case it startled him.

"Fio Kais." She called softly. She felt and heard the soft sobbing coming from behind her. She slowly turned round to see the short, blue, stocky man crouched in the corner of the room, crying softly into his hands. Troi was just able to hold back her shock at the look of his body. Other than being thin and gaunt, like he hadn't eaten in days. His back was a web of scars and welts obviously caused by his mistreatment.

She spoke to him softly as she slowly walked towards him "Fio Kais. I'm counsellor Troi. Captain Picard told me to look after you while you were here. May I ask what's wrong." She reached out to him only for him to fall to his hands and knees and scramble away into the farthest corner of the room. She slowly approached him speaking slowly and quietly about how safe he was. Stopping just short of touching him she waited, continuing to speak softly.

It only took a few moments to get the reaction she was looking for. He turned his head and looked into her eyes, and he broke down into an almost childlike state of weeping and sobbing. She moved in and surrounded him in her arms and did the first thing to come into her head. She sang him a lullaby from her childhood, and rocked him back and forth.

Soon her shoulder was damp with his tears. "Do you want to tell me what you dreamt about?" She asked

"You would not be able to handle such things, you people are not ready." He sobbed.

"It might not be me who isn't ready." She commented

A few more moments passed before he stood up. His strength of will had returned and he stood as tall as he could. Troi stood up next to him trying to avoid looking at any intimate parts lest she offend him. "Would you like me to get you anything?" She asked him.

"No. Thank you though." He said before sitting down on a nearby seat "But if I don't get something to do soon I'm going to get very bored." He smiled. And Troi smiled too.

Barda, Bajor's Moon: Somewhere in the Northern Hemisphere

Kira, Geordi, Data and Dax watched as Albericus barked orders at various other Eldar as they busied themselves removing the impurities that floated to the top of the bubbling vat of molten metal. They had no idea how the workers could be that close to it, the heat emanating from it was burning their own faces and they were a good fifteen meters away. It occurred to them that if they were not wearing the insulating coats they would be in serious danger.

Albericus walked back to them up the short stairs that led down to the factory floor saying over the din "We're about to start pressurising the molten metal. All the important personnel are retreating to a safe distance. If you want you can come to." Before he had finished he had walked past them. And soon after had exited through the same door he came in through.

They followed him till they were standing at the top of a nearby ridge looking down over the factory. It seemed so small from up here. Men in heavy protective suits manoeuvred a heavy nozzle into place over a large metal plate that covered a large portion of the floor that Albericus had informed them covered a mould carved into the ground.

As they fixed it into place a loud siren sounded and the men scattered like ants. The plate began to glow, signifying that the metal had begun to flow. All along the plate steam began to vent through holes.

Albericus walked up behind them and spoke "It appears to be working." The siren stopped "It appears to have worked." A large smile grew across his face as he walked down the hill at a fast pace.

"It's all very boring isn't it." Said a horrific voice behind them. They turned around to see Kopis looking past them at the factory.

"Actually I found it to be a fascinating process." Said Data in his usual calm, measured way.

Kopis looked at Data smiling softly in a way that sent shivers up the spines of all the officers except Data. "Mr Data may I talk to you in private."

"Of course."

Data turned to move but Kopis simply looked at the other three officers. They got the hint and turned down the hill towards the runabout. When they were out of earshot Kopis spoke to Data.

"Mr Data, you remember who I told you, you didn't have a soul?" Asked Kopis with a raised eyebrow. At least Data thought that's what it was, because Kopis' face was completely hairless.

"Yes I do."

Kopis leaned forward, speaking quietly "Would you like one?" He asked.

"No." Answered Data simply. If his reply surprised Kopis he did not show it, he simply replied "If you're sure." And floated back down the hill.

_Some time later_

"I still can't believe he said he could give you a soul." Said Kira incredulously. Data had told them of Kopis' offer as they had completed their testing. As the discussion had progressed they had decided he was lying. The thought that someone could create souls or even transfer them from person to person was far to unbelievable for everyone except Data, who had managed to keep an open mind. Even if he had declined the offer.

"Just because we cannot think of a method to achieve what Kopis said he could. It does not mean no method exists." He argued.

"But Data. With all our technology we still don't know if the soul exists let alone if we can create one." Puffed Dax as she hefted the last of the boxes back onto the runabout. It had taken a couple of hours but they had finished their testing and were packing up the equipment.

Data pulled the door shut as Geordi started up the engines and shouted from the pilot seat.

"Come on, let's go home."

**To Be Continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Remember to review**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions**

**Thought for the day:** "All men that are ambitious of military command, are inclined to continue the causes of war; and to stir up trouble and sedition: for there is no honour military but by war; nor any such hope to mind an ill game, as by causing a new shuffle."

**Thomas Hobbes**

Enterprise: Captains quarters

Fio Kais was led into Picard's quarters by Deanna. He walked stiffly, his eyes flitting from side to side scanning the room for any danger. Deanna placed a hand on his shoulder, assuring him it was safe as he walked in.

He sat down in front of the man they called Picard. He was old, but clearly still able bodied, and it was also obvious he commanded the respect of his crew. Picard inspected Fio Kais with a piercing gaze that gave away nothing.

"Fio Kais. I have asked you here to speak with you about the ship you were held captive on." He paused and motioned for Deanna to sit down "But would you like something to drink first."

Fio Kais shook his head "What do you want to know captain?" He asked wearily.

"Do you have any idea what it's tactical capabilities are?" Picard asked earnestly. His voice was weighted with concern.

"I am sorry captain, but I have no real idea. Beyond that fact it was able to completely destroy the vessel I was stationed on." He said painfully.

"If it was destroyed how did you get on their ship?" Asked Deanna with faux confusion, knowing it would draw the answer out of him.

He talked through gritted teeth "They boarded us. They took most of us as slaves before blowing my ship to atoms."

Picard sat back with a sigh "So it's true. They do use slave labour."

Fio Kais laughed viscously "They don't use us as labour captain. They have slaves simply for the sake of having them. We're not used for anything important, we're like mistreated pets or beasts of burden." Fio Kais stood up angrily. He paced back and forth, fighting back a mixture of anger a fear.

Thinking quickly Deanna asked a question she knew would distract him "Fio Kais, why don't you tell us about your ship. Were you the captain?"

"No." He laughed "I was the chief engineer." He took a deep breath, a smile grew across his face as good memories surfaced in his mind "My captain said I was the finest in the fleet."

"If that is an attempt at becoming my chief engineer I am afraid I already have one." Laughed Picard.

Fio Kais chuckled along with him "The Ethereals were wrong about you humans. You are willing to accept aliens as your equals. So if you could simply take me back to the Tau Empire I would be very grateful"

In his Starfleet career Picard had sworn only five times, and never as a captain. He considered it to be a vulgar and unnecessary except in the most difficult circumstances. "Oh shit, no ones told you yet." Picard muttered.

Deep Space Nine: Habitat ring

Dax stepped out of her quarters having just deposited her overnight bag. Turning the corner she walked into Naiad. She felt the Eldar's arm curl around her waist and pull her in tight. Dax closed her eyes as Naiad's soft breath warmed the nape of her neck, sending tingles of desire down her spine.

Dax managed to speak through her lust "I would invite you in but Sisko has just called a meeting."

Naiad answered in a husky, quiet voice close to Dax's ear "My quarters. This evening." Before relinquishing her hold on Dax and disappearing down the corridor leaving a hot flustered Dax wishing she didn't have to wait for the day to be over.

Dax opened her eyes to see Albericus standing not ten feet away staring at her. his face neutral. Except his eyes, Dax had never see such hate. His stare burned into her very soul. She had never been so frightened.

Dax began to stammer an excuse "If Naiad is your girlfriend I, I..." Her voice trailed off. His eyes seemed to drain her of her usual defiance.

"I do not expect you to be able to stop this. It would take willpower beyond that which you possess. But it will stop." Said Albericus, his voice calm. Not giving any clue as to the reason behind the rage that burned within his eyes.

Dax started to walk past him and tried to sound as blasé as possible as she spoke "Well I have to be going."

His eyes followed her as she walked down the corridor and round the corner towards the Wardroom.

Deep Space Nine: Wardroom

Dax stepped into the wardroom and was embarrassed to find she was the last to arrive, but apparently it was not by much as nobody seemed too annoyed with her. On one side of the table was O'Brien and Bashir, on the other was Kira and Odo with Sisko sitting at the head of the table. As she sat down Sisko stood up and passed each of the officers (except Odo) a blank padd. As they went to pick them up he waved his hand telling them not too.

"Who here has heard of Red Squad?" He asked. He was answered by shrugs and blank looks. Smiling, he continued to speak "They're a sort of club at the academy. The best of the best are chosen to be members and they're given the best equipment and training. The squad has only just been formed and their tutors have decided to give them a real taste of command. By giving them a command. Specifically, for about a month they will be running Deep Space Nine."

Sisko's statement was met with mixed reactions, from a happy laugh and a smile from Bashir to a flat "What?" from Major Kira. She began to protest with a series disgruntled, wordless cries when Sisko put his hand up defensively to silence her and continued "They will be shadowing us for a couple of days and then they will be taking over whatever jobs we have. From that point on we will only be intervening on points of safety until the end of the exercise at which point we will give each of them a written report on their performance."

Kira had collected her thoughts enough to ask a question "Who will they be replacing exactly?"

"Myself, Dr Bashir, Chief O'Brien, Dax and one of them we will be taking over the Major's role as tactical officer. But she shall remain in her role as the Bajoran liaison officer." His answer was greeted with a series of nods and smiles. "Very good. They will be arriving midday tomorrow with their tutor, and will be starting the exercise the day after. I've given each of you a brief profile on the man or woman who will be shadowing you. Dismissed."

And with that Sisko walked passed them and left the room, swiftly followed by an apologetic Dax.

Enterprise: Captains quarters

Fio Kais was vacant. The shock of Picard's revelation had clearly taken quite a toll upon him. He had sat quietly as it was laid out before him, the fact that he was separated from all his friends and family. But in his mind far worse than all of those, he was separated from the greater good.

"What will you do?" Asked Picard earnestly. Fio Kais could tell by looking into his eyes Picard really cared about what happened to him.

"I don't know Picard. I really don't. I don't want to do anything to help the federation, or anyone else." Answered Fio Kais.

The flatness of Fio Kais' statement shocked Picard "I respect your decision but I must ask you why you have made it?" He asked.

"If I cannot serve my own people I will serve no one." Their was a cutting edge behind Fio Kais' voice that Picard couldn't quite decipher. "But I suppose..." His voice trailed off and Picard's heart lifted "I could go back to jewellery."

"Pardon?"

"I used to be a jeweller. Before I was asked to help on a ship."

"You went from being a jeweller to an engineer because someone asked you to."

"Not just anyone Picard. An Ethereal. One of the leaders of my people."

Picard nodded in understanding "Though I must ask you one favour. If you could please give us any and all information you can about your captors."

"Of course. But only if you help me set up a shop somewhere." He laughed.

"Well your in the right place. I'm sure we can convince Sisko to let you have a plot." Chuckled Picard before his face turned serious "But unfortunately, due to the fact that there are Eldar on the station I think it would be best if you waited a bit before going there. We will be staying here for a week or longer. So if you want to stay on the ship you are welcome too."

"Thank you Picard. If I do ever get home I will tell all I see, humans are not as bad as people say they are."

Fio Kais stood up and gave a slight bow before leaving Deanna and Picard sitting opposite each other. Deanna was giving Picard a quizzical look which Picard returned. "Why didn't you ask him about his home and his people?" She asked.

"I didn't want to remind him of what he had lost just yet. It would serve no purpose."

Deep Space Nine: Habitat ring

Dax stepped into the gloom of Naiad's quarters. She had elected to wear her best outfit, a long black dress that hugged her slim figure. She looked around and could only see Naiad sitting at her dressing table, naked. Her face was reflected in the mirror and only illuminated by the light of two large candles on either side of her. Dax took a tentative step forward as she realised how overdressed she was compared to Naiad.

"Am I late, or early." She asked nervously.

"Your just on time." Replied Naiad as she stood up and stepped out of the light. She disappeared into the blackness and Dax lost sight of her.

She took another few steps forward and walked into a large low bed, almost falling onto it. She whelped in surprise as a pair of hands pulled down her dress in one swift movement. "Naiad?" She called out quietly. She was answered by a set of fingertips running down her back causing her to turn around giggling with ticklish laughter. A pair of lips landed a passionate kiss on her neck as a pair of hands pulled her legs around Naiad's waist. She fell back laughing all the way down. The next few moments were lost in a haze of ecstasy as hands and lips explored her body.

Then like a flash of lightning the lights of Naiad's quarters were turned on. Dax was blinded and could do nothing as an armoured hand pulled her across the floor and out of the room. She stood up quickly as her sight returned, for her to see Albericus standing on the other side of the doorway. His face was calm but his eyes were a hurricane of anger and fury, soon hidden by the doors as they slid shut. Dax looked down and realised she was still naked. She heard the sound of arguing behind the door and turned to walk down the corridor.

She bumped into a very surprised looking Morn. To his credit he didn't look at any part of her she didn't want him to and simply nodded as she pleaded "Don't say a word."

"YOU DESACRATE YOUR BODY!" Shouted Albericus, his voice deep with fury.

"It is mine to desecrate, viceroy." Answered Naiad nonchalantly "You're just jealous you're not allowed too. Being a craftworlder." She smirked at him, sending him into a deeper rage.

"Well don't expect you can continue this you whore! Letting a lesser being touch you like that!" He shouted, pointing at her with a long armoured finger "Shaitan will not allow it. Hence I am here to stop you, on his orders."

"He dares to think he can control me!" She bellowed raising herself to her full height.

"Well clearly you cannot control yourself." He said smugly. This sent Naiad into a storm of rage that expressed itself by her throwing a series of bedside knives at Albericus which he dodged with a single twisting movement.

He grinned at her and said "Don't knife the messenger." Before leaving at a swift pace.

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

Chief O'Brien walked down the promenade re-reading the brief report on his student when he bumped into a short Andorian woman wearing a red Starfleet uniform. A few moments of both of them apologising before the Andorian caught a brief look at the padd O'Brien was carrying. She gave a small smile before asking "Are you chief engineer Miles O'Brien?"

"Yes I am." He answered, surprised "How did you know?"

She laughed coyly "You're carrying one of the reports I gave to Commander Sisko. And you're the only officer I selected to be a tutor who doesn't have a Starfleet commission. I'm Lieutenant Telas."

She stuck out her hand which O'Brien took with a confused smile before asking "You're almost an hour early aren't you?"

"Yes." She laughed as she began to walk down the corridor with him "We arrived just ten minutes ago. But I decided to give the students a bit of time to explore that station rather than move the induction. It'll show them that in Starfleet, efficiency is rewarded."

"Good idea. Perhaps if you don't have anything to do I could introduce you to the rest of the crew?"

"That sounds lovely."

_Meanwhile in Quarks_

The five members of Red Squad were feeling pretty pleased with themselves. They had managed to pilot the runabout to the station an hour earlier than needed and were rewarded with almost an hour of free time. And it hadn't taken them long to find the closest bar.

"I like this place." Said Michael as he looked around at the numerous beautiful women that ran the gaming tables.

"I really can't tell why." Said Mary sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She may have been a Betazoid but you didn't need to be telepathic to tell why he liked this place. Mary hid it well, but she really didn't like Michael. It didn't help his first impressions at his first Red Squad meeting that he had failed to chat her up the night before in an on campus bar.

"I do not understand the human obsession with copulation." Said S'Claulan in his usual monotone, Vulcan manner. Generally, his dispassionate way of looking at things annoyed the rest of the team. except when he was their doctor.

The three cadets looked at the fourth, Sarah. They were expecting her to list of a hundred and one reasons why Humans were obsessed with sex but she simply smiled at them and said "I'm not speaking because you told me stop acting like a smart ass." before turning around in her seat and looking around at the fifth member of the group who was sat quietly on the edge of the table "What do you think Dave?" She asked. Dave just shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare into his drink.

"Dave won't know anything." Laughed Michael "He's as much of a virgin as S'Claulan."

"Also, I do not understand the notion that losing your virginity is a badge of honour." Commented the Vulcan.

Sarah butted into the conversation with her usual bubbly attitude "Because it's a primal way of showing you're a man and have passed on your genes..." She paused "I'm doing it again aren't I?" She was answered by her companions smiling and nodding at her.

"Hey look." whispered Mary.

She motioned with her head at the two figures who had walked into the bar. One was a tall male with sharp, handsome features wearing a long black coat which seemed to conceal his whole body except his hands and head. He was joined by a slightly shorter but still very tall woman with even sharper features that seemed to make her look slightly unnatural. But what really separated her from her companion were her wings. They may have been tucked away behind her back but they were still visible.

The five cadets couldn't take their eyes of the two Eldar. Captain Picard's report had been required reading for them before they had arrived but seeing them in person was something completely different. They seemed like characters from a fairy tale.

The cadets seemed to be happily fascinated by them, except Mary. She was staring at Shaitan with a dark face, like a shadow had fallen over it. Shaitan turned to stare back at her and she went white with fear.

"My lord Shaitan would thank you to stop trying to read his mind." Announced a voice from behind them. They turned to see another Eldar. They got the impression from the way he was looking down on them he viewed them with contempt.

"How did you know?" asked Mary trying to keep her voice strong.

"I didn't. But you are a Betazoid." he answered before stepping past their table into the shadows. Even though his armour was the colour of bone, he almost disappeared into the gloom. Mary couldn't break her gaze from Shaitan's.

"Mary. What's wrong?" Asked Sarah, her concern obvious in her voice.

"Shaitan is going to kill someone." She whispered.

They all turned to look at Shaitan as he smiled darkly, raising his glass in salute.

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Remember to Review.**

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 7: The Fantastical Adventures of Red Squad**

**Though for the day:** **Pvt. Pike:** _Whistle while you work, __Hitler is a twerp, he's half-barmy, so's his army, whistle while you work!_

**U-boat Captain:** Your name will also go on the list! What is it? **Mainwaring:** Don't tell him Pike!

**Dad's Army**

Deep Space Nine: Ward Room

The room hummed with the soft melody of conversation as everyone discussed everything that didn't really matter.

"You know. Lieutenant Telas is rather good looking." Commented Dr Bashir.

O'Brien looked up from his padd with a sigh "No I didn't. In case you hadn't noticed Bashir I'm still married. Anyway, what happened to your thing for Dax." He asked with a smirk, feeling he had defeated the doctor.

"It hasn't gone. It's just been, set aside for a while."

"You're beyond belief." Sighed an exasperated O'Brien.

The room went quiet as Sisko and Telas stopped discussing whatever it was they were discussing and turned to the rest of the table.

"While I'm sure that you have all acquainted yourselves with the student you have had assigned to you. Lieutenant Telas thought it would be best if she gave you all a brief run-down of each cadet."

The lieutenant stood up and nodded her thanks to Sisko before pressing a button on her padd. The screen at the back flickered to an image of a serious looking, raven haired girl with jet black retina "This is Marilyn Handel. She has been attached to Sisko and unless one of you raises a big enough concern in her ability to command she will be the stations acting captain. She thinks she's ready for command and I think one day she will be a brilliant captain. But the next few weeks are going to be the acid test."

The screen changed to a young looking Vulcan male as Telas continued "This is Dr S'Claulan. He's in his last year at the academy. There's not much more to say about him."

The picture changed again to a well built smiling man with short brown hair "This is Michael Keane. In short he isn't as bright as the rest of them but he's easily the most intuitive. And just a quick heads up, he thinks he's a ladies man. So be prepared for that."

Another image popped up of a thin, wispy haired teenager. Even through the picture he displayed an aura that said pick on me "This is David Summerisle. In my opinion he stands to gain the most from this experience. He is simply the smartest human I have ever met, but he's so shy he couldn't talk to himself without apologising afterwards."

The image flicked to a fifth cadet. It showed a smiling, long haired blonde girl of no more than twenty. "This is Sarah Henshaw. She is a very happy person, but if she knows the answer to a question she will give it. And it can get very annoying." She clapped her hands together and asked "Any questions?"

It was Bashir who asked "Where are they being posted?"

"Other than the two you know. Michael is going to be your tactical officer, David will be working in engineering and Sarah will be helping you with research." She answered

"Why is Mary called Mary?" Asked Kira. In reference to her human, not Betazoid name.

"That's a very personal matter. I really shouldn't tell you." Answered Telas with sincerity.

"Where are they now?" Asked Odo, in his usual suspicious manner.

Telas laughed as she answered "They're students. They'll be in the closest bar."

Deep Space Nine: Quarks

"What do you mean he's planning to kill someone?" Asked Michael quietly.

"Not planning. Going to." She whispered back urgently.

"Who asked." Sarah, To Mary's ears she sounded a little more excited than she should have been.

"I don't know her name but I know what she looks like." She stopped and stared at something behind them "Her." Mary was staring at the woman who had just walked through the door into the bar. Immediately they all realised how beautiful she was, Even S'Claulan.

She looked around, her face a mask of fury. She was wearing what appeared to be a set of extended lingerie that didn't hide the web of muscle that lay beneath her skin. A smile crawled over Michaels face. He looked back at the group with a knowing look. It was returned with looks of 'You're an idiot' and 'you're funeral'.

He stood up, putting on his best smile. He leant on the stool next to her and tried to sound seductive as he said "Hey babe I'm new on the station and I was hoping you could, show me around." She looked him in the eyes, Michael could see clearly the anger within her and for the first time in his life Michael Keane was afraid. He backed away from her into the counter of the bar.

She turned away from him. Picking up the nearest stool as she passed, she walked into the back of the bar to Shaitan's table. She swung the chair in a great sweeping arc the missed Shaitan by a hair's breadth, demolishing the table he was sitting at.

"Something on your mind?" He asked calmly before taking a sip of his drink.

"YOU DARE TO TRY AND SEPERATE ME AND MY LOVER JUST BEACUSE YOU DON'T APPROVE OF HER!" She bellowed.

Shaitan stood up, facing her head on "Most of Commorragh would disprove of your perversion Naiad. And it will stop or I will order you back to the ship." He stepped in closer to her. Their faces were mere inches apart "And technically, you are still under my orders." The room was silent. All eyes were on Naiad, awaiting her reaction. The only sound Red Squad could here was Mary whispering "Don't do it." over and over.

"Then I challenge you." Naiad announced, loud and clear.

Shaitan grinned "In five days?" He asked. Naiad nodded her agreement before turning on her heels and leaving. Shaitan turned to Albericus saying "I expect she will want to get back to the ship so she can train." Albericus nodded, following Naiad out of the bar silently. Shaitan turned to Zephyr "Could you tell Sisko what happening. I should probably work out the kinks in my technique." He said before standing up and leaving swiftly.

The cadets turned towards Mary and gave her questioning looks of ''what just happened''. She took a deep breath and spoke "In five days time they're going to have a fight to the death. The winner will gain ownership of everything the other possesses. I don't know how, but Shaitan is going to make sure Naiad doesn't win."

"It is none of our concern." Said S'Claulan in usual, annoyingly emotionless way "The prime directive prevents us from interfering."

"You're right." She sighed "Anyway. We should be getting to the induction." Mary stood up in a businesslike manner before asking "Where is it?"

Deep Space Nine: Wardroom

Dax sat and looked around at the people she cared for most in the world. She almost considered them her extended family. And only two of the five of them knew what she had discovered about herself. They were scattered about the wardroom waiting for the cadets to arrive. Bashir and O'Brien were in one corner, Telas and Sisko in another. Kira, Odo and herself were standing by the table. Kira and Odo were talking about nothing in particular when Dax decided she would tell everyone she was a lesbian. She mustered as much courage as she could to tell Odo when his combadge beeped.

"Yes." He answered.

"There has been a brawl in Quarks. And I can't get Quark to leave my office. He says he'll only speak to you about it." Announced the voice of a deputy eliciting a sigh from Odo who gave his apologies and left.

Dax sighed heavily, prompting Kira to ask "What's wrong?"

"I was going to tell him. You know." She answered with a huff.

"Are you sure you want to. I mean, I don't even understand why you feel the need too."

Dax sighed again "Because keeping it a secret makes it feel, sordid. Like I'm hiding something terrible." Dax looked around the room shaking her head "Ok. Now I'm going to try and tell Miles and Julian." Dax stepped over to the two men nervously, Kira followed behind.

"Hello Dax." Said Miles jovially "We were just discussing something Julian found in an old book. It was called the ''Battle of Hastings''. Have you ever heard of it?"

"It was a minor battle on earth wasn't it."

"Not so minor." Said Bashir enthusiastically "I did a bit of research and..."

"Julian, as much as I would love to hear about how important it was. There is something I want to tell you and miles." She paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Asked Bashir, his concern evident in his voice.

"Miles, Julian. I'm a lesbian."

"And?" Said O'Brien.

"And. That's all you can say?" Asked Dax incredulously. "Telling you this was really hard. The least you could do is react a bit more."

"Would you rather we burned you at the stake?" Laughed Bashir.

O'Brien joined Bashir in teasing Dax "Or try to cure you of your wicked ways?"

Dax chuckled in relief "I really am surprised you don't need a few moments to, think about it."

"I did, when I first found out." Confessed Bashir.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" She asked with a mixture of anger and genuine curiosity.

"Quark." He answered with a hint of annoyance, presumably at the Ferengi bartender. "Ever since the incident involving Ibudan, Quark has had sensors put in the holosuites. They track the number of people in them and, what they're doing." He gave an annoyed sigh "Quark, tried to sell me the scans. Which included a number of images." Dax gave a disgusted snort as Bashir continued "Don't worry. I informed Odo, and he and Miles deleted all the data."

"So the only people I've got to tell now are my parents."

"Well you should wait till after the induction." Said Sisko from behind them "The cadets should be here in a few moments.

An hour later

The five cadets sat at the table trying not to look board. The induction had been a long and boring process that seemed to be nothing but explanations of how the station was only slightly different to a normal Starfleet installation. Or how the station was officially a Bajoran station but Starfleet were the ones who ran it. All five of them were struggling to stay awake. except S'Claulan, who wouldn't be caught dead falling asleep during a briefing. But at the end of the briefing they were all suddenly brought to full attentiveness by Commander Sisko speaking for the first time.

"May if first say, welcome to the station and I hope you will enjoy your time here." He paused for a moment as if struggling to think of what to say next "Well there is no other way to say this but. Due to the fact you will be occupying command level positions I have to pass on the orders we were given regarding the Eldar and according to lieutenant Telas I have permission to tell you this. We have orders to gather as much tactical data regarding them and their ship as possible. Obviously these orders are on a need to know basis, so no bragging to your friends at the academy." He looked round at the proud faces of four cadets and then met the gaze of Marilyn Handel "Mary. You look thoughtful. Is there anything you want to say?" He asked.

She sat visibly in thought for a few moments before answering "It's just, earlier on in Quarks. One of the Eldar challenged Shaitan to a duel. Perhaps it could be an opportunity to observe their weaponry in a controlled environment."

Sisko gave her a small smile "It might very well be. But we can't just invite ourselves along to watch, can we."

Then, as I summoned by happenstance the door to the wardroom opened. The hard, female voice of Zephyr travelled through the room "I am not waiting any longer. I am going to talk to Sisko."

The tall winged form of the Eldar stepped in, followed by a bewildered security officer. She walked over to the officer, her purple dress making a satisfying swish as she walked. It was now that the cadets could see clearly her wings, like those of a bat. The security officer went to grab her arm when she turned and cowed him with a fierce look.

"It's all right officer. What is it you wanted Zephyr?"

"I was hoping you could do me a favour." She cooed "Could you oversee a duel between Shaitan and Naiad in five days?"

Sisko seemed unaffected by her seductive tone of voice when he asked her "Why does it need to be me."

"It needs to take place and be adjudicated by an impartial party." She sighed, leaning over to show him her cleavage.

"I'll think about it." He told her. Still showing no sign that Zephyr's attempts at seduction were having any effect. She brought herself to her full height and left with a nod of her head.

After she had left Michael looked at Sisko asking "How did you not look at her tits?"

Sisko looked back with a sidelong glance "Because I've met her husband."

Deep Space Nine: Habitat ring

Later that evening lieutenant Telas walked out of her sonic shower and looked around at her quarters. They were almost twice the size of her rooms at the academy, and she didn't have to share them with one of her fellow instructors. A woman named Sinclair, who was just a bit to fastidious for Telas. She looked at the pyjamas she had thrown on the floor with a smile knowing she would never be told to pick them up. The door to her quarters beeped causing Telas to say "Come in." Instinctively.

As the door opened as Telas remembered she was naked. She threw her arms up around her vital areas just as Dax walked in. The trill scientist slapped her hand over her eyes, going red with embarrassment.

For a few moments no one spoke or even moved. Until Dax asked "Are you going to put some clothes on?"

Telas ran to her bedroom leaving Dax alone holding the bottle of wine she had bought to welcome her to the station. A few moments later Telas returned wearing a t-shirt and jeans, her face a slightly odd shade of blue. Presumably the Andorian version on going red thought Dax.

"I brought you a welcome gift." She said, trying to break the tension. She thrust the wine at Telas, her movements made awkward by the situation. As she presented the wine it flew out of her hands, sailing past Telas' head it landed on the floor behind her with a soft thud.

Telas looked at her for a moment and broke down into fits of hysterical laughter. Dax couldn't help but join her.

Telas managed to squeeze out a ''Thank you'' through her breathless laughter before leaning down to pick up the bottle. "The glasses are over there if you want to join me?"

Dax nodded her approval as she crossed the room to the shelf Telas pointed out. As she opened her mouth to speak the communicator across the room beeped.

"Oh crap." Said Telas "That's my mother. She said she'd call."

"Do you want me to leave?" Asked Dax

"No, it's fine as long as your quiet" Said Telas as she opened up a channel on her computer. It was turned away from Dax so she could only here the aged voice of Telas' mother, and even through the computer she could hear the similarity.

"Hello Telas. How's the new station?" She asked.

"Hello mum. It's nice, and before you ask I've made friends." Answered Telas, giving Dax a quick glance as she barely managed to hold back a laugh.

"I wasn't going to ask that." She said with annoyance.

"You've asked me that every time I gotten reassigned, forgetting that I'm nearly thirty." Relied Telas with a smile.

"It's a mother right to worry about her children. So have you met any nice boys?"

Telas rolled her eyes as she responded "Mother, we've been through this."

"I know, I know. You throw for the other team, As the humans say."

"It's 'bat for the other team', but yes. And that isn't going to change." She said with an exasperated smile.

The smile left Telas' face as Dax gave an apologetic smile. She pushed over a padd with ''I'll leave you to it'' written on in large letters. Dax left her quarters as quietly as she could as Telas' mother asked "So who are these friends?"

Deep Space Nine: Replimat

Dax sat down opposite Bashir with her coffee and continued the conversation she had started when he had first arrived a few minutes earlier "I just suddenly became incredibly nervous, and I don't know why."

Bashir thought for a moment "Maybe it's because you found out she was available?"

"But I was never like that around men I fancied before I found out I was a lesbian." She said thoughtfully.

"So you do fancy her." Chuckled Bashir.

"She's an attractive and clever woman. Why shouldn't I" Replied Dax defensively.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't. But this is the first woman you've had a crush on.

"Don't call it a crush." Interrupted Dax.

"An affection for." He continued "So maybe it's just nerves, like the kind you get when you have your first ''affection'' for someone."

"But I've lived seven lifetimes, And I'm thirty. How can I get first crush nerves."

Bashir thought for a moment before asking "How did Curzon feel then he first fell in love."

"Well he was nervous, could barely talk to whoever it was that month. But I'm not in love yet."

"Did I hear a 'yet'." Smirked Bashir in victory.

Dax continued to sound defensive as she answered "It doesn't mean a thing. Anyway, we have cadets to train." She motioned over Bashir's shoulder at the two Red Squad members who were walking sleepily down the promenade.

**To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 8: Snapshots**

**Thought for the day:** "_If you're looking for adventure of a new and different kind,_

_and you come across across a girlscout who is similarly inclined,_

_don't be nervous, don't be flustered, don't be scared._

_Be prepared!"_

**Tom Lehrer: Be Prepared**

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

Dax and Bashir walked up to the two sleepy cadets as they nursed their morning coffee. Neither Sarah or S'Claulan had ever had to be up this early at the academy and it was taking it's toll on them.

"Hello there sleepyheads." Said Bashir in an annoyingly jovial way "Looking forward to your first day aboard Deep Space Nine?"

"It is an assignment that is no different from any other. To ''look forward to it'' would be illogical." Replied S'Claulan, sounding as Vulcan as possible.

"Well I'm looking forward to it even if he isn't." Said Sarah as happily as she could, given she was almost falling asleep.

"Well you and me should have fun. Were working with the crew of the enterprise for the next few weeks." Commented Dax with a smile, the sentence eliciting a small squeal from Sarah. "Come on." Dax walked down the promenade into the turbo lift, followed by a smiling Sarah.

Bashir turned to S'Claulan "I'm afraid for us it's just the usual colds, flues and kayaking accidents."

"Kayaking accidents?" Asked S'Claulan with more than a hint of confusion.

Enterprise: Main engineering

Dax and Sarah walked through the corridors of the enterprise. Sarah looked around in wonder and excitement at the almost hallowed halls of Starfleet's flagship. It was now that Sarah noticed something was just a bit off, The place was almost deserted.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They're all on extended leave on Bajor. The place is pretty much on a skeleton crew at the moment." Answered Dax.

"So what are we doing here?"

"We are helping Geordi La Forge reverse engineer the technology the Eldar gave us." Answered Dax happily as they found themselves in the main engine room of the Enterprise.

They were greeted by a chipper Geordi La Forge "Hello there Dax. And your Red Squad cadet." He almost bounded over to them followed by a strange looking man who had rounded the corner. "I'm Lieutenant Commander La Forge, but you can call me Geordi. And this is Data."

Sarah tentatively took the hand he thrust out at her "I'm Sarah Henshaw. Call me Sarah." She was about to ask Data about herself when both her and Dax were distracted by a quiet, almost muffled hammering sound. So instead she asked "What's that?"

It was Data who answered her question "That is Fio Kais. He is a guest on the Enterprise. Soon he will be given a jewellers shop on the promenade of Deep Space Nine. He is practising his craft and building up stock for his opening day."

Sarah stared at Data in amazement. She failed to hold back the urge to poke him in the chest and giggle. Data could only respond with a confused poke back while saying "I am not familiar with this custom. Could you please explain."

A large grin spread across Sarah's face as she breathlessly muttered "He's adorable."

By now Dax and Geordi had almost wet themselves with restrained laughter. Geordi grabbed Data's shoulder and managed to speak through his mirth "I'll explain later. We should get to work." He motioned over to the lasgun sitting on a nearby table. "Starfleet has decided to roll these out across the whole fleet to replace type three phasers. And we have been ordered to reverse engineer the technology and try to apply it on a larger scale."

Sarah looked over the long grey rifle and the accompanying bayonet with disdain. It was a blocky, ugly thing. Not like the smooth lined phasers she was used too, and enjoyed looking at. But she could not deny it definitely looked built to last and was clearly a weapon of war. She took out her tricorder and used it to take a look inside.

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

"Come on." Said O'Brien to his cadet, David Summerisle. They had been working together all morning and so far David had done all that he had been told, but hadn't said a word. They sat down at the replimat with the food they had just collected. O'Brien had elected for a large BLT. While David had selected a simple salad, much to the chagrin of O'Brien.

"Why don't you get a proper lunch?" He asked.

David just shrugged.

"You know you can't go around not saying anything all the time. If you're going to make a career in Starfleet you need to communicate." He said earnestly.

"Yes I know." Replied David, almost silently.

"You see. Soon we won't be able to shut you up." Laughed O'Brien with pride.

David just shrugged causing O'Brien to roll his eyes. They were distracted from their lunch by O'Brien's combadge beeping and Odo speaking through it "Chief. Could you meet me in the security office please."

"Yes of course." O'Brien replied, looking mournfully at his lunch before standing up and walking off down the promenade with David in tow.

Security office

Odo greeted O'Brien and David with a nod, leading them through into the detainment area. "I should have got you to do this earlier." He told them "But I wanted the cells to be empty. I want to see if you can find out how the attacker got into the cells without using the doors, or a transporter."

"How do you know they didn't use a transporter?" Asked O'Brien.

"I checked the internal sensors. I was in the room when the attacker arrived and I didn't see the transporter stream so they must have used some other method."

O'Brien looked around as David started scanning the area with his tricorder. "How do you think they got in." He asked Odo.

"I have ruled out the suspect coming through any panels in the walls so I am all out of ideas."

Odo was interrupted by David asking weakly "Chief can you take a look at these readings."

O'Brien took David's tricorder, he tapped it a few times and frowned. He re-scanned the area. He took out his own tricorder and scanned the area again before asking "Ensign, what do you make of the results?"

"It's seems like a dark matter transport chief. I read a paper on them once, they're still only theory."

"What is a dark matter transport, may I ask?" Asked Odo.

O'Brien shrugged his shoulders and looked at David who answered "A dark matter transport is when you create a tunnel of dark matter in subspace and send an object through it. Unfortunately it's completely untraceable."

Odo sighed to himself. "So I am at another dead end with my investigation."

"Sorry Odo." shrugged O'Brien before leaving with David in tow.

Infirmary

S'Claulan had spent nearly an hour doing nothing. If he weren't Vulcan he would be annoyed with the situation, but as it was he simply thought it was an inefficient use of manpower. Surely he could be put to good use elsewhere if he wasn't going to be helping Bashir, who was more than capable of dealing with the minor ailments people were walking in with. S'Claulan looked up from his padd to see Dr Bashir walking up to him with a smile on his face.

Bashir spoke to him with a smile on his face "Well S'Claulan, we have dealt with today's appointments. I think it's time I showed you my current research project."

S'Claulan followed Bashir through the winding corridors of Deep Space Nine until they came to one of the science labs. This particular lab was guarded by two Bajoran security officers, which struck S'Claulan as odd.

Before they stepped into the lab Bashir turned to S'Claulan saying "What you're about to see is considered on a need to know basis. Understand?"

S'Claulan nodded his understanding and Bashir walked through the doors. The door slid open revealing a dimly lit room. In the centre were two operating tables. On the tables were two tall, humanoid bodies covered in clean white cloth. S'Claulan walked in and looked closely at one of them. Lifting up the sheet he could see by looking at her face she was human, and female.

Looking at the other nearly caused S'Claulan to wretch. She had been cleanly decapitated. But even the two inch gap in her neck didn't take away the serene look on her face. Or the beauty of her long black hair.

Bashir walked up close behind him "I'm not at liberty to tell you where they came from. I brought you here to see if you can make heads or tails of their unique physiology."

Bashir thrust a padd into S'Claulan's hands. He read the long report as quickly as he could. He turned to Bashir trying not to look dumbfounded. "According to this they are both at peak physical fitness, other than being dead."

Bashir took the padd back with a smile "Yes. From what I have discovered they are perfect in almost every way. I suspect that they have been genetically altered in some way, but I'm not sure. I've tried to get lieutenant Dax to confirm my findings but she has been very busy lately. Perhaps you could do it."

"Are you sure I am capable Dr." Asked S'Claulan.

"Yes. I've read your file. And I am sure that you are capable."

Dr Bashir gave S'Claulan a pat on the shoulder and left the Vulcan to his work. Bashir simply sat in the corner reading various reports and scientific papers as S'Claulan subjected the bodies to the same tests that Bashir had performed.

Quarks

Later that evening S'Claulan was sat in Quarks, not really listening to the conversation he was supposedly a part of. He was too busy thinking about the two cadavers he had inspected. Dr Bashir had been right about them. They were genetically altered, to the point where they were above and beyond anything he had encountered. They were stronger, faster and just better than almost any creature in the alpha quadrant.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Said an annoyed Michael to an irritatingly happy Sarah.

"It's not my fault I got to go on the Enterprise." She smirked proudly "I got to work with an android." She continued.

"Yes we're all very proud." Sighed Michael "All I got to do all day was watch Kira give freighters permission to dock."

Suddenly the entire room was silenced by a loud crash from the upper level of the bars. It was followed by a series of loud swears from two different male voices.

"I remember you being a lot better than that!" Shouted the first. The red squad cadets recognised it as belonging to Albericus.

"Well if you had given me time to warm up a bit!" Answered the second. Clearly belonging to Shaitan.

"You've had all day to warm up!" Shouted Albericus from nowhere as Shaitan limped down the spiral stairs shouting back up them.

"Well then you cheated!"

"It was a simple throw! I remember teaching you how to get out of it when you were young!" Shouted Albericus as he stomped down the stairs behind Shaitan.

"Oh shut up." Muttered Shaitan in defeat as he sat down at the bar.

Slowly but surely the soft hum of conversation filled the room again.

Shaitan looked up to see Commander Sisko enter the bar, his face in it's default setting of stern. Shaitan supposed that it did lend itself to looking angry quite well. Sisko sat down next to the Eldar with a surprising amount of grace considering he was human.

Shaitan stopped and thought for a moment. He had just referred to Sisko as human inside his own head rather than as Mon-keigh. In the Eldar language Mon-keigh roughly meant ''Those who are to be exterminated''. It was considered a mark of respect to think of someone as anything more than that. When had Shaitan come to respect these people.

"Are we agreed?" Asked Sisko, looking at Shaitan. Who realised he must have been speaking the whole time.

"Yes. Sure why not?" He answered causing Sisko to get up and leave while looking very perplexed.

"Do you even know what you just agreed too?" Asked Albericus. Even after all these years Shaitan had never gotten used to how silently that man moved.

"What?"

"He said; that while he could not stop you using the station he has asked you to keep Starfleet out of the fight and for you to use a safe, out of the way environment."

Shaitan thought for a moment "This tells us he wants to observe our weaponry. He would never let us fight on the station if it was otherwise."

Shaitan felt the heavy hand of Albericus slam onto his shoulder "He didn't say we could fight _on_ the station. Either way. We should get back to training."

The cadets looked on in silence as Shaitan and Albericus disappeared back up the spiral stairs to the holosuites. But underneath the stairs sitting at a small table, Lieutenant Telas and Lieutenant Commander Dax shared a drink and a laugh as they swapped stories about their time in Starfleet Academy.

Dax was just about able to hold back her laughter as she told Telas about a prank a friend of hers had pulled "And he opened up the book. And there were no words in it." With that both of them devolved to the level of school children as they almost fell of their seats laughing.

"He sounds like quite a guy." Giggled Telas.

"Yeah. I really should go see he again. But since I last saw him I've been joined. I might not be the person he remembers."

Telas looked into her drink "I always thought I struggled to keep friendships like that going. But to suddenly change like that, must be impossible."

"It can be."

Telas look up. Dax looked into her eyes. They were a deep, almost emerald green. For a few moments Dax found herself lost in them before she realised how rude she was being and asked "So. What about you?"

Telas gave a coy smile "I was born on Andoria and grew up in a boring part of the planet. I suppose that's why I joined Starfleet. To see and do more interesting things."

"Then why teach at the academy?"

"I was an ensign on the USS Lincoln when it was destroyed at Wolf 359. I just lost my wanderlust after that."

Telas' eyes seemed to glaze over. It was almost impossible to find a Starfleet officer who wasn't affected by Wolf 359. And for many it was still a very painful memory. Dax put a comforting hand over Telas', which she gripped back and smiled. Their eyes met again.

Shaitan's Quarters

Shaitan stumbled into his quarters falling onto the nearest seat almost asleep. He felt the tender grasp of sleep crawl into his mind. His aching limbs seemed to drift away from the rest of his body. All that was left was the soft sound on Zephyrs footsteps as they approached from across the room.

She spoke softly into his ear "I just received a coded message from The Blade Of Khaine."

"What?"

"The whole ship is fully operational. Apart from the fact we have no faster than light travel. And even the federation aren't stupid enough to give us their technology."

Shaitan yawned as he spoke "Then we need to stop making deals. And start making demands."

Gamma Quadrant

Weyoun looked at the small ship as the Jem'Hadar gave it a set of very realistic battle scars. He turned around to look at Sim'lel, the Vorta who would soon pilot the ship to the alpha quadrant. The bruises he had been given looked very painful indeed. But they clearly did not take away from his mood as he was smiling like a loon. He always was really.

"You know your mission Sim'lel?"

"Of course Weyoun. I am not likely to forget orders given to me by a founder." He replied happily. The subtle insult was either lost on him or he was ignoring it.

Weyoun turned around again and shouted "First Sumateria. How soon will you be done?"

"Just a few hours Vorta!" Shouted back the Jem'Hadar over the din of the operation.

Weyoun smiled at his own cleverness. That would remind Sim'lel who was in a higher position around here. He also smiled at the knowledge that he would soon be leading the force that would conquer the Alpha quadrant.

**To Be Continued...**

**Remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 9: Sledgehammer Days**

**Thought for the day:****Chef**: "Bon appétit!"

**Donkey: **"Oh, Mexican food! My favorite."

**Shrek 2**

Deep Space Nine

_It would be a lie to say that the three days since Zephyr had challenged Shaitan had been exciting. But to say nothing had happened would also be untrue. Shaitan and Albericus had continued to train (and had even stopped shouting at each other), the Red Squad cadets had taken over running of the station and it was going smoothly so far. But on the whole the usually exciting Deep Space Nine had been incredibly boring._

_Until, on the morning of the forth day..._

"Commander." Announced Michael Keane, the newly anointed tactical officer "A small, heavily damaged ship just came through the wormhole. It's broadcasting a distress signal we can't quite get a read on."

"Working on it." Chimed in David Summerisle. The formerly shy, retiring teenager had discovered his confidence due to a night out with O'Brien, Bashir and a large bottle of whisky.

Mary stood in thought for a few moments before rattling on a series of commands in a stern voice "Michael, Take a security team to docking bay six and pick up S'Claulan on the way. David, pull it in with a tractor beam. And try to find out as much as you can with a scan." She looked around for a few moments before asking in a confused voice "Where's Sarah?"

"She's in one of the labs helping Data with something." Answered David, not looking up from his station.

"What?"

"She didn't say. Apparently it's a very sensitive project. Whatever that means."

Deep Space Nine: Lab

"Try a high frequency tachyon scan." Said Data in his usual, relatively monotone voice. This simply elicited a sigh from Sarah who groaned.

"Data. All of the scans we've tried so far show that the vial only has air with trace amounts of human DNA in it. And call it a hunch but I reckon we're only going to find that with this scan as well." She paused and looked a him mournfully "Why are you so obsessed with finding if there is a soul in this thing?"

"I believe that the key to the Eldars advanced technology my stem from knowledge of the soul and the ability to manipulate it." He answered.

Sarah gave him a worried look "Data. I think we should stop this now. The ability to manipulate souls sounds like to much power for anyone to have."

Data closed his tricorder and picked up the vial "Perhaps you are right. I think I will return this to Dr Bashir now."

Sarah nodded happily. Truth be told, she would say anything to get away from the crystal object. Their was something about it that made her skin crawl.

Her com badge beeped and she heard the voice of Mary tell her "Sarah, meet Michael and S'Claulan at docking bay Six. We have some visitors from the Gamma Quadrant."

"I'm on my way."

Docking Bay Six

Sarah, Michael and S'Claulan stood at one end of the short corridor and watched as the battered door to the shuttle shuddered open, releasing a cloud of smoke along with a coughing a spluttering humanoid. He was average height with pale skin. His jolly looking face topped by a crop of black hair cut in a rather interesting fashion which left his ears exposed. His purple, almost segmented ears extended from just above his jar all the way up his head.

As he stumbled forward towards them Michael raised his hand phaser and said clearly "This is set to kill. So unless your ship is about to explode, which we know it isn't. I recommend you stand still."

The man coughed a few times, blinked and held up his hands saying "Don't worry I'm not armed. I'm actually here to help you."

"How?" asked Michael suspiciously.

"I will only tell your commanding officer."

"Not before a medical examination you won't." interjected S'Claulan in the commanding tone only a doctor can give.

Promenade

Mary stood outside the infirmary pacing nervously. She had never had to initiate first contact before and to say she was worried was a massive understatement. Luckily the person she considered her lifeline was walking down the promenade alongside a tall winged woman wearing very little. As they approached Mary could hear Zephyr telling Sisko about his upcoming duties.

"All you've got to do is inspect their weapons (But not really, it's purely ceremonial), and then tell them it's ok to fight."

"So if all my duties are ceremonial why do you even need me?" He asked honestly.

"Because otherwise it's not legally binding. And then one can argue about the result." She sighed, stopping just short of calling him stupid.

"Ok Zephyr. Just so long as I don't get blamed if anything goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" She laughed before suddenly stating "I want to meet the wormhole man."

"How do you know!?" Shouted Mary in confusion. She was justifiably worried about any security leaks under her command.

Zephyr giggled impishly as she told her "Albericus was on the ship when he arrived. He just sent me a message me about it."

"Oh." Said an embarrassed Mary. Now the answer seemed very obvious. She looked at Zephyr, who was looking at her with a faux sheepishness "Not yet. We still have a lot to discuss with him."

"Like what?" Asked Zephyr. Causing Mary to realise she had let slip they actually had something to discuss.

"That's classified." She told Zephyr angrily. Causing the Eldar to shrug her shoulders and trot off down the promenade.

Sisko looked at Mary and with a sly smile asked "So why aren't you having that discussion with him?"

"I'm just about to." She answered quickly. She paused for a moment and looked into the infirmary, her nerves clear on her face.

Taking a deep breath she calmed herself and stepped into the room, up to the sitting man as S'Claulan finished his examinations.

She cleared her throat and spoke clearly "Welcome in the name of Bajor and the United Federation of Planets. I am acting captain Marilyn Handel. On behalf of the senior members of my staff I welcome you to Deep Space Nine and the Alpha quadrant."

The strange looking man tried to speak but simply coughed loudly. To the ears of all present it sounded very painful. As the spluttering stopped he managed to squeak out "Thank you very much. I need to tell you about..."

He was forced to stop speaking as another fit of coughs forced their way out of his throat. Mary looked at him with a mixture of concern and curiosity. "Tell me about what?"

"The Dominion is going to attack the Alpha quadrant. In three days."

Promenade

Zephyr stood on the mezzanine level, looking down into the infirmary with barely concealed contempt as the human looking girl talked to Sisko about the man from the Gamma quadrant. How dare she refuse her access to him. Zephyr swore she would make her regret committing such an act.

Such thoughts were banished by Zephyrs curiosity about what Mary and Sisko were talking about, given that their faces were masks of deep concern.

She took a chance, and whispered to herself "I wonder what they're talking about."

The voice of Albericus whispered back from behind her "Apparently a government called the Dominion is going to attack the Alpha quadrant in three days time. The proof is on his ship. And I can't really make out the rest."

Zephyr sounded her thoughtfulness by humming quietly. "You know it's really useful you can lip-read." She told him.

"How did you know I was there." Asked Albericus in a neutral tone.

Zephyr watched as Sisko and Mary walked off down the promenade with purpose before answering Albericus "Because you always are."

Without looking at him she stepped over the rail and jumped off the ledge, gliding down to the infirmary entrance. She stopped for a few moments to absorb the amazed looks of the two children she had landed in front of before stepping into the infirmary. And much to her amazement Albericus was just behind her.

Ops

Sisko looked around at the assembled staff, and they looked back expectantly. The red squad cadets stood in one corner, looking over at Picard and Riker and the rest of the Enterprise crew with an almost reverent silence. The senior crew of Deep Space Nine stood by them. Just about the only person who was missing was Lieutenant Telas.

Sisko took a deep breath and revealed the situation to them "The man who calls himself Sim'lel has told us that in roughly three days time a force consisting of approximately 5,000 attack ships will invade the Alpha quadrant through the worm hole. With a view to conquer the federation."

His revelation produced a deafening silence, and a single gnawing question. Which was asked by Riker. "What is Starfleet command going to do?"

"They have given us twelve hours to confirm or deny his story. But if it is true..."

The truth went unsaid but was perfectly clear to all of them. The federation simply didn't have enough ships to repel such an invasion without severely weakening their Cardassian and Romulan borders.

Sisko broke the quiet and the tension by giving out orders "He says the proof is on his ships computers. O'Brien, Geordi, David. See if you can poke a few holes in his story." He looked over at the cadets "Mary. Could you get anything from him telegraphically."

She shook her head "No. His brain structure is just a bit to different for me to get anything from him." She looked at the people around her "But I believe him."

Infirmary

"You're lying through your teeth." Announced Albericus. Sim'lel had just told him and Zephyr about the invasion.

Sim'lel was outraged "How dare you..."

"You can't fool us." Interrupted Zephyr "We live in the ballrooms and parlours of Commorragh. What we have forgotten about lies and deception, you will never know."

Sim'lel looked at the odd pair of people stood in front of him and he knew he was defeated. They had seen right through him like glass. "Will you tell Starfleet?" He asked honestly.

"It isn't really up to us." Answered Zephyr "We'll speak to Shaitan. And depending on what you can offer us." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "But for now tell us what is really going to happen."

Sim'lel looked at them both. They would know if he was lying, so why not tell them the truth. "In two days time 10,000 ships are going to attack. This will allow us to destroy all the ships in the immediate area and establish a large beachhead in the Alpha quadrant, whilst at the same time eliminating a significant proportion of their fleet."

"Crude, but effective." Commented Albericus "What happens if it doesn't work?"

"We've done our research. It will work, Unless you mess it all up." Whispered Sim'lel.

"And what can you give us to make sure it does?" Asked Zephyr.

Sim'lel stared at them for a moment before asking them the only thing he could in a situation like this "What would you want?"

Zephyr and Albericus shared a glance before Albericus told him "We'll talk this evening."

Both the Eldar left the room silently and quickly leaving Sim'lel alone, confused and a little worried.

Enterprise: Lab

Sarah and Dax looked over the results of the simulations they had just run.

"It's astounding." Said an amazed Dax. She looked at the energy readouts of the weapon Sarah had 'Designed' although what she had actually done was simply scale up the lasgun she had looked at.

"I know. It's over double the power of a phaser, with a minimal increase in power usage." Sarah told her. She continued sarcastically "Now I just need someone to listen to a proposal from a cadet."

Dax gave her a pensive look "I think I swing it so you could give a presentation to Captain Picard."

For a moment Dax was worried Sarah would feint with happiness. But those fears were soon forgotten as the small girl flung herself onto Dax almost shouting her thank you's.

"Could you please put the Lieutenant down Sarah." Said the voice of Lieutenant Telas from behind them. Sarah took a step back from Dax brushing herself down, but still smiling like a loon.

"I guess I should go prepare then." She said with surprising quietness before bounding out of the room and down the corridor.

"What was that about?" Asked Telas visibly confused.

"I'll explain later." Dax sighed as Telas wrapped her arms around her "Are we still on for dinner?"

"Yes. But I'm actually here to pass on a message from Julian. Apparently both Kopis and Naiad are both back on the station. Apparently that means something to you."

Dax pushed Telas away and sighed deeply "I should have told you this a while ago."

Deep Space Nine: Lab

S'Claulan looked at the two bodies. The only two things in the room that were illuminated. He looked at his padd and added his signature to the thesis he had written on them. He had spent all his spare time compiling a long and exhaustive list of their known history, improvements and most crucially how he theorised they were performed.

He lifted up the sheet of the closest one. Just to glimpse the serene beauty they represented. This was his last chance to look at them so he spent time memorising her features before listing them as ready for burial on Bajor.

Wardroom

The crews of the Enterprise and Deep Space Nine sat down nervously and waited for the three engineers to give them the news. But from the looks on their faces is was not good news. The room quietened down as they prepared to speak.

"It's not looking good." Sighed O'Brien "From what we can tell, he is telling the truth."

Picard immediately stood up and left the room without explanation, no one needed one. He had gone to give Starfleet command the confirmation they hoped they'd never have to send.

Sisko broke the silence "O'Brien, Kira. We need this station battle ready. Dax, evacuate as many people as you can."

"What about us?" Asked Mary referring to the Red Squad cadets.

Telas answered before Sisko or anyone else could "We have to leave. Technically you are still cadets, and I'm responsible for your safety." She shot a reproachful glance at Dax as she spoke.

"But before you leave leave I do have one job you can perform." Sisko said.

"What?" Asked a hesitant Sarah.

Sisko gave a small smile "You can watch a fight for me."

Shaitan's quarters

Zephyr stepped into gloom. The only light being from the lamp on Shaitan's desk as he mixed together the combat drugs he would be using in the fight against Naiad. She watched silently as poured a clear liquid into a beaker containing a blood red powder. He mixed them together, the liquid now a translucent pink. He added a carefully measure out sample of dark green powder which turned the whole mixture jet black and gave it the consistency of honey. He pulled as much of it as he could into a large syringe which he put into his robe.

"I take it Albericus told you about the wormhole man." She said quietly.

"He did." He answered simply.

"And..." Prompted Zephyr.

"We aren't going to tell Starfleet. I've got a plan."

**To Be Continued...**

**Remember to Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Lord of the Abyss**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 10: Project Mayhem**

**Thought for the day:** _"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one," he said.  
"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one - but still they  
come!"_

**The War of the Worlds musical**

Deep Space Nine: Promenade

The air was tense on the station. Most if not all of the civilian population had been evacuated overnight with help from the Enterprise. With one exception.

"Garak. You have to get off the station. It's not safe." Intoned Dr Bashir. Clearly he was not at the end of his tether. He was long since past it.

"And just where would I go. Bajor? I do not think I would be very welcome." Said Garak simply. Bashir had to concede the point. As a Cardassian he would be seen as an oppressor and a prime target for racial attacks, the occupation only ended a mere three years ago.

"Fine. I'll see if I can get you travel to somewhere else." Bashir's concern for his friend was evident in his voice.

"Very well. But I'm not sure where I could go."

The conversation was interrupted by Shaitan simply walking past. He brought with him a wave of silence as the Starfleet personnel all turned to look at him and his entourage, which consisted of Zephyr and Albericus. The latter carrying a large rectangular case seemingly carved from a single block of beautiful ebony wood, the varnish cracked with age.

Before Bashir could stop him Garak had locked step with Shaitan and was trying to strike up a conversation "I must say that is a beautiful case. Might I ask where you acquired it?"

Much to the surprise of Bashir Shaitan's sturn look fell from his face and he answered somewhat jovially "I made it myself."

"Really? It is a piece of fine work. It must have taken you quite a while."

"Two hundred years."

The revelation genuinely surprised Garak "How can it possibly have taken that long?" He asked shocked.

"The first five thousand times I tried it something went wrong. Just little things, like I would find a knot or a patch of wood the wrong colour. Or something a lot worse. Like the lid wouldn't fit perfectly or the varnish would be a bit thick in places." Shaitan stopped and turned to Garak "But as a craftsman yourself I'm sure you can appreciate the need for perfection."

Garak could only nod as Shaitan walked past him followed by Albericus. Zephyr had elected to stay behind.

"You are a tailor." She told him. He looked into her eyes and blubbed something about how he was the best on the station. "I'll be round for a fitting this evening." And with that she stepped off after Shaitan.

Bashir stepped up beside Garak "If I didn't know any better I'd say she silenced you with a look Garak." He commented with a laugh "And I always thought you could talk for Cardassia."

"Doctor!" Came a shout from Naiad. He looked over just in time to catch the object she had thrown at him. He looked down into his hand and saw a small black bottle with a screw top. He looked over at Naiad who had started walking down the promenade again.

"What is it?" He shouted after her.

"My sisters secret weapon! Take a very close look!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Docking Ring

The five members of Red Squad piled into the runabout in silence. All of them were nervous about the assignment they had been given. All except S'Claulan. His Vulcan nature had helped him see the situation with a logical, almost dispassionate viewpoint. His level of calm was annoying the particularly worried Sarah who asked him why he was so calm.

"I am calm because I don't see why I should be nervous." He answered honestly.

"Were going to watch a fight where someone could be killed. That's why I'm nervous."

S'Claulan sighed "I very much doubt that anyone will die. Shaitan may try to kill Naiad, but with our medical technology it is not very lightly he will succeed. In any case fights such as these are almost always ceremonial."

"ALMOST always." Countered Sarah as the runabout jerked into movement.

"The only race I can think of which does fight to the death in such a manner is the Klingons. And in my opinion the Eldar must have advanced beyond such barbarism."

Barda, Bajor's Moon

The five cadets piled out of the runabout. They looked down into the arid basin the fight was taking place in. The only unnatural feature was a medium sized black tent that was sat near the middle of the rocky feature.

Standing well apart from the tent were two tall armoured figures. Shaitan and Albericus. They started down the gentle slope. Finding the ease of the walk quite relaxing, especially when compared to the cross country runs they had to complete at the academy. As they approached the Eldar they began to here the sound of flapping wings above them. They looked up to see Zephyr, flying not too far above them. Circling like a vulture.

Michael looked up as they walked, a thin smile drew across his face. Until Mary gave him a slap on the back of the head.

"What was that for!?" He asked, indignant.

"You know what." She scolded him "You're lucky Shaitan can't read you're mind."

"What do you think he'd do?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Kill you." She told him, matter of factly.

"I doubt that." Laughed Michael.

There was a loud crunch behind them "Yes he would." Announced Zephyr in a sultry voice. They turned around to look at her. Zephyr (who was wearing a dress that could charitably described as provocative) had snaked her arm around Michael like an old millionaire would do his young trophy wife. The difference in height between Eldar and humans became noticeably pronounced when they stood next to each other. Michael was not a short man, but he was completely dwarfed by Zephyr. That coupled with her startling confidence meant she was intimidating all of them, particularly Michael. It didn't help that her hand had started to drift down to his crotch.

"Trying to look up my skirt." She whispered coquettishly "You naughty boy." She finished her sentence with a slight squeeze, and a broad smile. She left the cadets behind as she trotted off down the slope.

They all looked at Michael who whimpered "I didn't try to look up her skirt."

They all turned away with a series of sighs as he desperately tried to convince them that he hadn't acted like a pervert.

Down the hill

Shaitan looked up the hill as the scene unfolded. He turned to Albericus and asked with a confused voice "Is my wife flirting with a Mon-keigh again?"

Albericus glanced up the hill for a quick moment before turning his attention back to the object in the large box he had been carrying. After a few more moments he answered "Yes."

"Just wanted to make sure."

Zephyr reached Shaitan well before the cadets did. She sidled up to Shaitan and wrapped her wing around him, the top claw pulling his face round into a passionate kiss.

"Now that's just weird." Commented Sarah as she walked past them. But she stepped a mite to close and Zephyr wrapped her in her other wing around her, pulling her in close. All Sarah could think was how strong the rather flimsy looking wing actually was. Zephyr pulled her in close, almost close enough to kiss. The look on Sarah's face told everyone how uncomfortable she was.

"You know, we are here for a reason." muttered Albericus. No one noticed that he seemed to know what was happening despite never having looked up.

Zephyr relinquished her hold on both Shaitan and Sarah. She flung her wings directly backwards, a movement which reminded the cadets of when a woman flings her hair over her shoulder. She then strutted passed them all giving David a quick, smouldering glance which set his cheeks (and loins) aflame. She was clearly headed for the tent a few meters away.

Albericus looked up from whatever he was doing, turning to Shaitan "Zephyr has been very, sexually active of late."

"Your point?" Asked Shaitan warily.

"Isn't that the first sign an Eldar woman is with child."

It was a statement more than a question. It's likely Shaitan didn't know that and Albericus was telling him without implying he was ignorant on the subject. If Shaitan was shocked by the news his wife might be pregnant it didn't show. In fact, he didn't seem to react visibly at all. But this was almost certainly because Zephyr and Naiad had left the tent.

Deep Space Nine: Infirmary

Dr Bashir had nothing to do. All the civilians (except Garak) had been evacuated, and they had taken with them all their little ailments and injuries that took up the majority of his day. There was nothing else he could help with and even if he could, he needed to be in the infirmary in case their was a medical emergency. So Julian was board. Until her put his hand in his pocket, and felt a small hard object that shouldn't have been there.

He pulled it out and looked at it. It was the bottle Zephyr had given him. It was small, maybe three inches long at best. With another inch on top for the screw cap. It was also so black, light itself seemed to fall into it. But Bashir just dismissed that as a trick of the light.

He twisted the cap. It opened up so smoothly and easily it was remarkable it hadn't fallen open in his pocket. Attached to the cap was a brush ready coated in the bottle contents. Bashir presumed this was standard for bottles of make up. The contents itself also black, but this held an almost mirror shine to it. Bashir hadn't yet worked out what he was suppose to be looking at but then he remembered Zephyrs advice.

"Take a very close look."

He looked over at the molecular scanner. Perhaps she meant a VERY close look.

"Couldn't hurt." He sighed.

Bajor's moon

If someone had asked the cadets what they thought Naiad would be wearing in her fight with Shaitan. They would probably have answered "Very little". So when she walked out of the tent they were shocked.

She was wearing armour, sort of. Her left arm and leg were covered in a similar segmented style of armour that Shaitan was wearing, her long hair (Usually left loose) was in a single tight braid that was being held to her back by a series of ribbons, evidently to prevent it being grabbed by her opponent. She was also wearing a thin, black, skin tight body suite that covered almost all of her, except a few holes through which her milk white skin could be seen. Almost as if she was daring someone to spill her blood. But the overall effect made her look quite fearsome.

"I didn't expect you to show up Shaitan." She taunted.

He simply raised an eyebrow and gave a nod to Albericus, who produced a long syringe filled with black liquid. Their were gasps of shock as he promptly thrust it into Shaitan's neck and slowly pushed down the plunger. The cadets watched with grin fascination as his veins momentarily turned black. He visibly shook as the drugs took effect. He held out his hand as Albericus pulled a long thin rapier from the chest. The blade looked like it had been carved from bone and crackled as it moved through the air. It was held in a hilt made of beautiful shining gold, or what looked like gold.

Naiad was given two long thin knives by Zephyr as she and Shaitan slowly walked away from the group of spectators. They were a good twelve meters away from them when they stopped, looked at each other and waited. Almost expectantly.

Silence descended over the whole area, until Albericus leaned over and whispered something into Mary's ear. A look of realisation appeared on her face.

She cleared her throat and shouted (perhaps a little nervously) "You may fight and kill for the pleasure of all!" The nature of the declaration unnerved all the cadets. But they didn't have time to dwell on the exact meaning of what they had heard, as no sooner than the words had left Mary's lips Shaitan and Naiad had run full pelt at each other.

There was a loud crash as their blades met, and for a moment, nothing. They stood, their blades locked together. Their eyes burned into each other.

"This isn't going to go well." Muttered Albericus.

The two fighters exploded into a flurry of movements. Shaitan's blade left a trail of burning air as he tried desperately to land a blow on Naiad. She simply danced out the way, as she did so the arm closest to Shaitan lashed out with one of her knives. The cadets could barley see the movements the two of them were making but they could clearly see Shaitan was on the back foot. Soon he wasn't making any attacks with his sword, he was only blocking and taking steps back.

Then Shaitan changed the tempo of the fight by dropping and rolling, into Naiad. She simply hopped over him but before she had landed he was on his feet. He lunged at her with his blade, but she had anticipated the attack. She twisted in the air, she brought round one of her knives with blinding speed. As she deflected the sword Shaitan twisted the blade, attempting to pull the knife from her grasp. But as this happened Naiad plunged her other knife down towards his neck. But it was halted as it smashed into a plate of pure darkness that had appeared before it.

Their was small but audible clicking noise and Shaitan jumped backwards with a smirk. He had deposited a small black disk on the ground. Naiad kicked it at Shaitan, a move he apparently hadn't anticipated as his smile disappeared as it exploded. More of the black plated appeared and protected him from the shrapnel and fire but not the shock wave and he was thrown onto his back.

To the cadets it had all happened in a blur of movement and fire, they had never seen anyone move so fast. They were all struggling to keep up with the fight.

Naiad slowly walked up to Shaitan as he struggled to his feet. She stabbed down hard with her dagger, but it rebounded off of another black energy field. This seemed to knock Shaitan to his senses, he jumped up and swung his sword low at Naiad. She jumped back and then past him, she swung out her arm to try and cut open his neck. But again her efforts were for nothing as yet another plate of black energy stopped her knife.

The two warriors spun to face each other. Shaitan swung his sword again, towards Naiads neck. She blocked the blade with her own, and she brought the other up to cut of his hand. Again the black energy blocked her knife, but this time as the tip of the knife hit it, it shattered. Unopposed, her dagger cut through Shaitans wrist like butter.

Shaitan fell back, shouting in pain and clutching the stump on the end of his arm. Naiad laughed viscously as his hand (still holding his sword) landed behind her.

The cadets were visibly shocked, they had never seen someone ''disarmed'' so literally before. Sarah in particular was looking especially queasy. They looked at Albericus and Zephyr, The latter looked concerned while the former had his head in his hand. Like a teacher whose favourite student had failed an important test. But then, a look of inspiration fluttered across his face.

He looked at Shaitan and shouted "YOUR RING!"

Shaitan looked at his remaining hand, at the ring on his middle finger. His vision blurred, his memory moved at a glacial pace,but he did remember something important about that ring. A word, that began with J. Then it all snapped into place. He raised his hand, pointing the ring at Naiad.

"Do you yield." She asked.

He answered by firing the digital weapon. A lance of red energy screamed out, hitting her square in the chest. Her whole upper body simply evaporated under the intense heat of the blast, and her legs fell back with a soft thud. And Shaitan collapsed into unconsciousness.

**End of Season 2**

**Remember to review.**

**P.S.**** Checkout my new Firefly/Warhammer 40k fanfic; Wanderlust.**


End file.
